Paternités
by BigBoss87
Summary: Ce qui ne devait être qu'un mauvais souvenir pour Olivia va s'avérer être un véritable cadeau...
1. Chapter 1: Vérités

Hey there!

ME REVOILA! Voici la ff la plus attendu du moment! Bon je tiens à vous préciser que... ce que j'ai écrit, je l'ai fait y'a longtemps alors... ME DETESTEZ PAS!!!

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient comme d'hab, sauf mon imagination!**

UN BIG UP et un ENORME merci à MORGANE (momo50) pour son aide précieuse tout au long de cette ff! T'as beaucoup aidé surtout sur à certains moments.... :)

Enjoy et take care!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Vérités.**

Po - Bon et bien nous y voilà.

O - Oui comme tu dis.

Po - Olivia, si tu as le moindre soucis ou même…si tu veux juste parler…

O - J'ai ton numéro. T'en fais pas pour moi Dean.

Po - Bien. Ce fût un plaisir Inspecteur Benson.

O - De même Agent Porter.

Il la laissa à l'aéroport, continuant son travail sur le terrain avant de revenir dans les bureaux un peu plus tard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po - _Olivia, si tu as le moindre soucis ou même…si tu veux juste parler…_

Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête depuis 6 bon jours maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle devait l'appeler. Elle lui devait bien ça après tout. Elle s'assied sur un des lits et composa son numéro. Tout le temps qu'elle attendit, son estomac faisait des loopings, peu préparé à ce moment.

Po - _Agent Porter._

O - …Salut.

_Po - Olivia?_

O - Oui c'est moi.

_Po - Comment vas tu?_

O - Euh…pour tout te dire…j'en sais rien.

_Po - Quelque chose ne va pas?_

O - On peut dire ça. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'appeler si…

_Po - Bien entendu. Je t'écoute._

O - Je… sais que… on avait dit que…bon sang.

_Po - Olivia, calme toi. Dis moi ce que tu as._

O - Je… suis … je suis enceinte Dean!

_Po - …_

O - Dean?

Po - _…Ouais…j'suis là. Tu…_

O - Oui.

_Po - Mais tu…_

O - Je suis dans le même état que toi!

_Po - Et il est…_

O - De toi? Oui, y'a aucun doute.

_Po - Je vois. Mais tu…comptes…_

O - Le garder? Oui!

_Po - Oh!_

O - Quoi « _Oh_»? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

_Po - Olivia…je…on s'était mit d'accord sur le fait que cette nuit là…_

O - Oui je sais. On ne devait jamais en parler pour tout un tas de raisons. Mais là, la raison est plus qu'importante. Cette nuit a eu des conséquences et on peut pas les nier.

_Po - Je sais bien mais…_

O - Cet enfant est un cadeau de Dieu Dean. Je ne vais pas me priver de, potentiellement, mon unique chance d'être mère sous prétexte que « Mr-je-suis-un-agent-fédéral » n'assume pas les conséquences de ses actes.

_Po - Je dis juste que…_

O - Que rien du tout! J'aurais cet enfant, avec ou sans toi. Mais si j'ai bien compris, ça sera sans. Tans pis pour toi. Inutile de te dire que tu viens de perdre tous droits sur ce petit être qui grandit en moi.

_Po - Tu veux que…_

O - Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha dans une colère monstre. Encore un abruti de première qui n'assumait pas ses choix. Elle s'allongea et regarda en l'air. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et commença à réfléchir. Des larmes lui vinrent mais elle devait être forte pour ce petit être. Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil léger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cr - Elliot.

El - Capitaine?

Cr - Où est Olivia?

El - En haut, un coup de fil à passer.

Cr - Y'a combien de temps?

El - Ben…

Il regarda sa montre.

El - Une bonne heure. J'y vais!

Il se dirigea vers le dortoir, sous le regard de Cragen. Il frappa légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

El - Olivia?

Il regarda un peu partout avant de la voir, endormie, la main sur son ventre. Il sourit et s'assied tout près d'elle. Il posa sa main à coté de la sienne.

El - Tu commences déjà à fatiguer ta mère? Pas de doutes, t'es bien un Benson toi!

Tout le monde avait redouté leurs retrouvailles. Après tout, elle était partie sans un mot et il lui en voulait plus que tout. L'annonce de sa grossesse l'avait encore plus mis en colère. C'était comme une trahison, comme si… il ne l'a connaissait plus. Et puis, en 4 jours, ils avaient mis cartes sur table: vis à vis de Gitano, de son départ, de Dani et de Dean. Il savait ce qu'un enfant représentait pour elle et ces 4 jours lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie, plus épanouie et plus féminine que jamais.

Il continua à passer sa main sur son ventre.

El - Je crois que tu t'en doutes pas trop pour le moment mais…t'as de la chance d'être là! Tu vas avoir la meilleure des mamans. Elle va t'aimer plus que tout au monde. Et avec nous autour, t'auras une famille de dingue. Entre Oncle John, Oncle Fin, Papy Don, tes cousins cousines et moi…

Il s'arrêta quand il sentit la main d'Olivia se poser sur la sienne.

El - Hey.

O - Hey.

El - J't'ai réveillé?

O - Du tout. Tu peux continuer si tu veux!

El - Ben…je sais plus trop quoi lui dire en fait!

Il se mirent à sourire.

O - Il en veut pas!

Pas besoin de la regarder ou de lui demander. Il lui serra juste la main.

El - C'est un abruti!

O - Merci de me rappeler. C'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il saute de joie mais…je pensais qu'au moins…

El - Je sais! Mais t'en fais pas pour ça, on est là nous. Et on sera là pour toi comme pour lui.

O - Merci.

Elle recommença à pleurer. Il l'aida à se redresser et l'a pris dans ses bras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cr - John.

Mu - Don?

Cr - Va voir ce qui leur prend autant de temps. On a encore du boulot ici!

Mu - J'y cours.

Il grimpa rapidement les marches avant d'arriver. Il passa la tête et les vit, dans leur tendre étreinte. Il alla faire une réflexion quand il vit les larmes d'Olivia.

El - Olivia, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne veut pas de ce p'tit bout que tu vas te retrouver seule. On sera là, TOUS là quoi qu'il arrive pour toi et ton enfant.

O - Promis?

El - Promis!

Mu - Moi aussi!

Ils sursautèrent et regardèrent vers John. Ils voulurent se séparer rapidement.

Mu - Ça va, c'est que moi.

El - Justement!

Mu - C'est bon. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre…

O - Merci.

Mu - J't'en pris. Sur ce, on a du boulot et y'en a un qui…

El - On arrive!

Mu - A tout! Liv? Elliot a raison: on sera là.

O - Merci Oncle John!

Il ressortit avec un grand sourire.

Cr - Alors?

Mu - Ils arrivent.

Cr - Mais…

Mu - T'en fais pas. Ils… avaient besoin… de temps pour eux!

Ils descendirent à ce moment. Cragen remarqua qu'Olivia n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Cr - Liv, ça ne va pas?

O - J'ai connu mieux! Je…voudrais…rentrer chez moi, c'est possible?

Cr - Euh…oui bien entendu!

O - Merci.

El - Fais attention en rentrant.

O - Je…

Mu - Je t'appelle un taxi.

O - Munch!

El - Il a raison Olivia.

O - J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est bon, je me rends.

5 minutes plus tard, le taxi arriva.

O - Encore merci Capitaine.

Cr - Je t'en pris. Repose toi et si demain…

O - Je préviens si je ne viens pas. Promis!

Cr - Okay. Messieurs, on se remet au travail.

Fin - Oui Capitaine! A demain Baby sis!

O - Salut Fin. Munch…merci!

Mu - De rien.

O - Quant à toi…

El - Tu m'appelles ce soir?

O - J'ai le choix?

El - Non!

O - Dans ce cas, je le ferrais. Merci pour tout Elliot!

El - De rien Olivia.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, peu lui importait la présence du Capitaine ou des autres. Elle posa une main sur la joue de son meilleur ami avant de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Voila! ça vous donne un peu le tempo de la ff!


	2. Chapter 2: Demandes et conséquences

Salut tout le monde.

Voici la suite de Paternité...s.

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient sauf mon imagination.**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Demandes et conséquences.**

Deux mois plus tard, elle venait à peine d'entamer son troisième mois de grossesse et ses formes se voyaient un peu plus, pour les personnes qui savait son secret. Tous étaient au bar du coin à discuter, après une longue journée de travail.

Cr - Alors, dis nous un peu Liv, tu as fait des plans pour ma future recrue?

O - Je commence à y penser. À deux ça aurait été plus vite mais bon… on va pas revenir dessus. Je pense à des petites choses comme…

Ca - Des prénoms?

O - Pas encore. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est et je pense, qu'à moins de trouver LE prénom, je verrais à la naissance.

Mu - Oh. Alors, tu penses à quoi?

O - Eh bien j'ai…décidé, et après mure réflexion que…Casey?

Ca - Oui Olivia?

O - Je voudrais que…tu sois la marraine de mon bébé!

Ca - Vraiment?

O - Oui, j'en ai bien peur!

Ca - J'ACCEPTE VOLONTIERS!

O - Merci de tant d'enthousiasme.

Ca - Merci à toi.

O - Et dans un second temps…je voudrais que tu sois le parrain, Fin!

Tous se regardèrent surpris de la requête. Il regarda Elliot, visiblement déçu d'avoir été évincé.

Fin - Je…bien entendu. Ce sera un honneur pour moi Baby sis.

O - Merci. À tous pour être là.

Mu - De rien. Bon aller, moi je vais rentrer. C'est 11h Olivia?

O - Oui John! Et prévoyez du rechange: ça tache la peinture!

Mu - Pas de soucis. A demain tout le monde.

Tous - Bye.

El - Je vais y aller aussi.

O - Déjà? Mais El tu…

El - A plus tard!

Il quitta le bar sans un mot de plus. Tous avaient compris sa réaction. Olivia y pensait aussi mais savait que, après une nuit de réflexion, il irait mieux…

Peine perdue. Le lendemain, alors que tous s'affairaient pour repeindre son nouvel appartement, seul Elliot n'était pas présent. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler tout le week-end mais jamais il n'avait décroché. De ce fait, elle passa une bonne partie de son dimanche soir à pleurer.

Le lundi matin, Elliot savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à une Olivia Benson enceinte et des plus colériques. Mais pour lui, la demande faite à Fin avait été comme une trahison. Il arriva dans le bureau quand il ne vit que Fin.

El - T'es tout seul?

Fin - Tiens, un déserteur. Content de savoir que tu es toujours en vie!

El - Bon ça va. Je vais déjà assez avoir à faire avec Liv! T'y mets pas non plus, Okay?

Fin - Comme tu veux. Mais c'est pas cool!

El - J'ai mes raisons!

Fin - Si tu le dis!

El - Où est elle?

Fin - Oncle John est partie la chercher.

El - Super.

20 minutes plus tard, John arriva avec les cafés.

El - Où est Liv?

Mu - On se connaît?

El - Bon ça va! J'ai compris. D'abord Fin, ensuite toi…Liv à suivre…c'est quoi la suite? Casey et Cragen?

Fin - Y'a des chances!

El - Où est ma coéquipière?

Mu - Aux toilettes.

El - Mais…

Mu - Les nausées matinales, tu connais?

El - J'ai quatre gosses et une très future ex femme. Merci Super John!

Il se dirigea vers le lieu dit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Liv?

_O - Laisse moi._

El - Olivia s'il te plait…

_O - Je t'ai dit de…_

La suite se passa de commentaires. Il soupira avant de pousser délicatement la porte. Il regarda partout avant de la voir, à genoux dans une cabine. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son dos.

O - C'est les toilettes des femmes!

El - Nan, c'est vrai?

O - Qu'est-ce que…

Une nouvelle vague de nausées arriva. Il continua à lui caresser le dos, tout en replaçant des petites mèches de cheveux. Il se leva, prit une serviette, la mouilla et lui passa sur le front.

El - Ça va mieux?

O - Non.

El - C'est toujours comme ça les 4 premiers mois.

O - Pourquoi moi? Je l'aime déjà ce petit et lui, il me torture tous les temps.

El - C'est sa façon de te montrer son amour et de te remercier de l'accueillir.

Il passa la serviette dans son cou.

O - J'vais me recouper les cheveux!

El - Pourquoi?

O - Pour éviter ce genre de problèmes d'ici la fin de ma grossesse. Et puis, il va faire assez chaud et je veux être le mieux dans mon corps. Donc je coupe!

El - Bien. Mas ça me manquera.

O - Quoi?

El - J'aime bien. Tu es plus…toi!

O - Si tu le dis.

El - Plus féminine, même si tu l'as toujours été à ta manière, plus sûre de toi, ça met un peu ton visage en avant…

Elle le regarda, comme si il débarquait d'une autre planète.

El - Quoi?

O - C'est pas en faisant des compliments que…

El - JE sais. Je suis désolé pour…j'veux juste qu'on…en parle et…

O - Si ça te dérange pas, je préfèrerais qu'on fasse ça plus tard… tu sais…où tu veux SAUF dans les toilettes!!

Ils se mirent à rire.

El - Pas de soucis. Ce soir?

O - Ouais!

El - C'est bon pour…

O - J'en ai pour 5 minutes!

El - Okay.

Il l'aida à se relever avant de quitter la pièce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le reste de la journée se passa sans le moindre incident notoire. Cragen l'avait assigné à son bureau à cause des trop fortes nausées qui la frappaient ce jour là. Fin était resté avec elle. Elle rentra plus tôt et s'écroula de fatigue sur son canapé. Elle se réveilla par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle ouvrit cette dernière.

El - Tu vas bien?

O - Euh… ouais! Pourquoi tu…

El - Ça fait 5 minutes que je frappe comme un malade.

O - 5 minutes?

El - Ouais. 2 de plus et je t'appelais ou je défonçais la porte.

O - Je vois.

Elle le laissa rentrer avant de reprendre place sur le canapé.

O - Comme tu peux le voir je me suis écroulée. C'était pas prévu mais bon…

El - Ouais. Tu te sens mieux?

O - Pour le moment. Tu veux quelque chose à…

El - Laisse, je m'en charge.

O - El, je suis pas en sucre!

El - Non, juste enceinte!

O - Abruti!

El - Et fier.

Il revient 5 minutes plus tard, une tasse de thé et une bière à la main.

O - Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque, que les femmes enceintes n'ont pas le droit de boire de l'alcool.

El - Très fin! Sympa la peinture.

O - N'est-ce pas? On manquait de main d'œuvre…ça a pris plus de temps et…

El - Excuse moi!

O - …

El - Je…ma réaction est puéril…ou tout ce que tu veux! J'aurais dû…au minimum décrocher dimanche soir!

O - Ça m'aurait éviter de pleurer toute la nuit en effet!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il ferma les yeux, en l'imaginant se morfondre à cause de lui.

El - Depuis toutes ces années…on a vécu tellement de choses. J'aurais pensé que… Je sais qu'avec…Gitano, ton infiltration et…Porter…ça a changé mais…Fin?

O - Elliot…

El - Je sais qu'il est…un grand frère pour toi. Il t'aime de la même manière et ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Mais moi Liv? C'est…gamin de se disputer pour ça mais…ça fait mal…de savoir que Fin aura un rôle plus important que moi dans la vie de ton bout de chou!

Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

O - Je savais que tu réagirais mal…je m'attendais à un peu plus de compréhension. Mais…tu es honnête…alors merci. Tout ce que tu as dis est vrai. Depuis Gitano, les choses ont évolué pour nous. On a réussi à se relever malgré le boulot, Dani et Porter. Le choix que j'ai fait est…réfléchi et n'a pas été simple. Je sais que je t'ai blessé en désignant Fin comme parrain. Mais tu m'as blessé en pensant qu'il aura une place plus importante que toi. Peu importe le nom qu'il ou qu'elle te donnera, tu seras toujours là, à nos cotés comme tu me l'as promis. Mais…TU auras toujours la place la plus importante dans ma vie et de part ce fait dans la sienne.

El - Liv…

O - Ce soir là, je voulais te demander une chose. Je voulais pas le faire en public…c'est pour ça que j'ai été déçu de ton départ.

El - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?

O - Je…tu vas sûrement trouver ça dingue mais…vu que « Mr-j'assume-pas-mes-actes » ne sera pas là, à nos cotés…et que je ne…veux pas faire…comme maman…

El - Olivia, jamais tu ne seras comme…

O - J'ai besoin de toi comme père!

El - …

O - Enfin…pas comme tu…je…j'ai pas eu de père et j'en ai souffert. Mais depuis 8 ans, j'ai Cragen. Il est un peu la figure paternelle que j'ai toujours voulu. Avec l'absence de Dean, bébé Benson aura besoin d'une figure paternelle.

El - Moi?

O - Ben…tu es le plus qualifié: t'en as déjà 4!

El - …

O - Désolée.

El - Tu veux que…

O - El, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser et de l'adopter. Je veux juste avoir mon meilleur ami au plus près de moi. Savoir que je pourrais compter sur toi, me relaxe. Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux demander ça. Et tu pourras te vanter d'avoir une place plus importante dans sa vie!

Ils sourirent.

O - J'ai besoin de toi El. Parce qu'honnêtement, je joue la femme comblée et heureuse mais au fond de moi, si tu creuse…je suis complètement flippée. J'ai peur de mal faire et avec mon passé, c'est 10 fois pire.

El - Tu as beau tout faire pour, tu n'es jamais vraiment préparé à être parent. Et même quand tu l'es, y'a toujours un truc qui fait que… Mais tu es née pour être mère Olivia. Je t'ai toujours admiré pour ta détermination. C'est le plus grand bonheur d'une vie. Et il n'y a aucune personne qui ne mérite plus que toi d'avoir ce privilège.

Elle se jeta sur lui, toute en larmes.

O - Merci!

El - De rien. Je s'rais toujours là pour vous, les Benson!

O - Même si, un jour, le mot « papa » sort d'une petite bouche innocente?

El - J'avoue que je partirais en courant…mais je reviendrais toujours! Tu as ma parole Olivia Marie Benson.

O - Tu es le plus génial Elliot Jérémy Stabler.

* * *

...


	3. Chapter 3: Joyeux Anniversaire Liv!

Salut,

Un petit chapitre TRES nocturne et tout enneigé!!!

**Disclamer: confer chap 1! J'ai juste changé deux ou trois petites choses vis à vis des perso comme les deuxièmes prénoms ou même les origines!  
**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Joyeux Anniversaire Liv.**

_Près de trois mois plus tard._

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois qu'il attendait ce jour. Ils avaient tous mis en scène: le faux prétexte, le décors et tout le reste. Et maintenant, tout ce qui lui importait était de la voir sourire. Depuis ce jour, où elle lui avait demandé d'être le « père » de son enfant, il voulait tout pour elle. Et son anniversaire était le meilleur moment. Ils avaient passé la soirée dans un grand restaurant de la ville. Un vrai repas en famille: Cragen, Fin et Munch, Casey et Lake et bien entendu Elliot. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle n'aimait pas son anniversaire, ou plutôt sa symbolique. Mais le fait qu'ils soient tous là pour elle, et de plus, alors qu'elle était enceinte, c'était son plus beau cadeau. Il y eut bien entendu des cadeaux « physiques » pour elle et son enfant mais…pour elle, rien que la soirée en son honneur était SON meilleur cadeau.

Une fois la soirée terminée, Elliot raccompagna Olivia chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard, trouvant Elliot toujours debout près de la porte.

O - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

El - Rien.

O - El…je te connais…UN TANT SOIT PEU…

El - …

O - Dis moi!

El - Ben…en fait, j'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi.

O - Encore?

El - Ben…

O - Elliot, tu as organisé cette soirée, tu m'as offert ce magnifique…ce livre qui m'a…tellement marqué dans mon enfance…et l'édition original en plus. Sans compter ce petit pyjamas pour mini Benson. T'étais vraiment obligé de m'offrir autre chose?

El - …

O - Elliot!

El - Ben…en fait, c'est…

O - Oui?

El - Et puis merde!

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche d'Olivia et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle prit un instant pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il l'embrassait. L'un de ses plus grands rêves se réalisait et ce, le soir de son anniversaire. Elle finit par stopper sa réflexion et répondit au baiser de son ami. Alors qu'ils goûtaient, tous deux, à cette nouvelle sensation, si attendu, Elliot fit descendre ses mains sur le corps de sa compagne avant que… Ils se séparèrent en même temps, la respiration saccadée par cet échange et deux grands sourires.

O - Est-ce que…

El - J'en ai bien peur Liv!

Ils posèrent leurs mains sur son ventre avant de ressentir à nouveau une petite pression.

O - C'est…la première fois que…le bébé…

El - Vraiment?

O - Oui. J'attendais ça depuis trop longtemps et c'est…ce soir!

El - Comme quoi!

O - C'est mon meilleur anniversaire. Et TOI, Elliot Stabler, tu y es pour beaucoup!

Elle exerça une faible pression sur ses lèvres.

El - Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi Olivia Benson.

Ils s'embrassèrent en souriant avant de reprendre une session plus enflammée…toujours interrompu par des petits coups portés par mini Benson.

El - Maintenant que ça a commencé, il arrêtera plus.

O - Plus que possible. Mais il a fallu qu'il manifeste sa présence aujourd'hui et à un moment… TRES particulier pour… NOUS!

El - J'avoue.

O - Elliot…

El - Oui?

O - Tu crois que…enfin…Je trouve ça…bizarre que…enfin…le bébé n'avait pas encore manifesté sa présence et il l'a fait…aujourd'hui…alors que…ses…enfin que nous…on partage ce moment…et que…

El - En gros tu veux savoir si il a fait acte de présence parce qu'on s'embrassait?

O - VOILA! C'est ça!

El - Possible! Même sûr. Bon, je vais…

O - Reste.

El - Quoi?

O - Je voudrais que tu reste avec nous cette nuit.

El - Olivia, tu…

O - Oui, c'est-ce qu'ON veut!

El - Deux contre un... Bon, ben…j'ai pas trop le choix.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Elliot n'était pas très alaise. Après tout, certes il avait un rôle pour elle et son futur enfant, ils venaient de s'embrasser mais comment devait il réagir vis-à-vis de la nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensemble?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia ressortit de la salle de bain, changée pour la nuit. Elliot ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

O - El?

El - Hum?

O - Parles moi.

El - Je… ben… je sais pas…

O - J'veux juste que cette soirée d'anniversaire se termine par la meilleure manière: m'endormir dans tes bras.

El - Oui Inspecteur.

Elle sortit un vieux T shirt à lui, qu'elle avait emporté en Oregon et lui donna.

El - Je pouvais toujours le chercher!

O - Ben…j'avais besoin de te savoir avec moi et…

El - Je charrie.

Il se changea et vint se coucher près d'Olivia.

O - El?

El - C'est moi.

O - Je…merci, pour cette soirée d'anniversaire. Je ne l'oublierais jamais, fais moi confiance.

El - Je ferrais tous pour vous, je te rappelle.

O - Je savais que tu tiendrais ta promesse mais…

El - Je sais. Bonne nuit Livia.

O - Bonne nuit El.

Ils s'embrassèrent et quand la situation semblait quelque peu évoluée, ils se mirent à rire.

El - C'est pas possible. Hey, tu as beau grandir en elle, je voudrais passer un peu de temps tranquille avec maman. Tu crois que tu pourrais nous laisser un p'tit moment? Et en plus il est tard et il faut dormir maintenant!

Olivia explosa de rire alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur son ventre puis sur ses lèvres.

El - On règlera ça plus tard!

O - Avec joie El.

El - Dormez bien vous deux.

O - Toi aussi El.

Un dernier bisou et ils s'installèrent pour la nuit, Olivia dans les bras d'Elliot, les mains de ce dernier sur le ventre de plus en plus arrondi d'Olivia. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle dormait pour caresser gentiment son ventre.

El - Je vous aime tous les deux, la famille Benson.

Il embrassa Olivia sur la tempe avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Olivia se réveilla dans un état de bien être absolu. Comme tous les matins, elle regarda vers la fenêtre, tous en passant sa main sur son ventre. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle sentit que la main d'Elliot était toujours posée sur elle. Elle tourna la tête. Il était toujours endormi, un semblant de barbe caressait ses joues, ce qui le rendit encore plus sexy à ses yeux.

O - Ça te dirais qu'on le réveille?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse en particulier. Elle s'approcha d'Elliot, et commença à lui embrasser le cou. Il se mit à bouger et lui donna, inconsciemment accès à son cou. Elle continua son action avant de trouver ses lèvres. Il répondit à ce petit jeu, tout en essayant d'émerger…

El - Pourquoi faut il toujours…

Elle se mit à rire avant de poser sa main sur celle d'Elliot.

O - C'était mon idée.

El - De la torture dès le matin… c'est pas humain Olivia.

O - Fallait bien qu'on trouve un moyen de te réveiller. J'avoue que c'est…

El - Un des meilleurs réveil de ma vie!

O - Ravie que ça t'ai plu!

El - Comme jamais.

Il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

El - Liv, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

O - Hum? Rien…

El - Eh…c'est à moi que tu parles!

O - Je sais mais…

El- Parles moi…

O - C'est juste que…j'en suis à quasi 6 mois et je…y'a un moment où je vais péter les plombs et je sais que ce moment ne va pas tarder à arriver. Seulement…j'ai pas envie de…vous infligez ça. J'ai juste envie de…partir et…je sais plus El.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras avant de la regarder.

El - Je sais ce que tu ressens…enfin…j'veux dire… bref…J'ai une place dans vos vie et je me dois d'agir.

O - Qu'est-ce que…

El - Tu te souviens que j'ai des origines Européennes.

O - Oui Irlandaise.

El - Et j'ai un peu des origines Françaises.

O - Ah oui?

El - Oui. On a une maison dans le Sud de la France…On la loue dans l'année sauf quand on s'y rend.

O - Et?

El - Je voudrais que vous y alliez!

O - Quoi?

* * *

Petite fin à suspens!!!

A suivre!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Besoin de bouger!

Hello,

Voici la suite tant attendu...vu que je vous ai laissé en plan sur le dernier chapitre! :D

**Disclamer: André et "_La Résidence des 3 mas_", ça c'est de moi. Mais pas le reste.**

Enjoy et passez tous de bonnes fêtes de Noël!!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Besoin de bouger.**

O - Tu veux que…

El - Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi…pour vous. Tu verras, c'est un endroit magnifique. En pleine terre, un joli mas ensoleillé, sans vis-à-vis, piscine privative et les meilleurs équipements autour.

O - Je sais pas El.

El - Eh, c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais partir. Je te propose juste un échappatoire.

O- Je sais et j'apprécie. Mais…

À ce moment, on sonna à l'interphone. Elle râla avant de se lever.

O - Oui?

_Ca - C'est Casey._

O - Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_Ca - Je peux monter?_

O - Heu…

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Pas trop de traces sur la présence d'Elliot.

O - C'est…c'est ouvert!

Elle s'arrangea un peu avant de rejoindre Elliot.

El - Quoi?

O - Casey monte.

El - PARDON?

O - T'en fais pas, si tu ne fais pas de bruit, elle ne devrait même pas savoir que tu es là.

El - Okay, je dirais rien.

O - T'es génial.

El - Je sais.

Elle l'embrassa mais il ne voulut pas la laisser partir. Ce ne sont que les coups de Casey à la porte d'entrée qui les tirèrent de leur activité.

El - Grrr… Quand c'est pas notre petit bout, c'est ta meilleure amie.

O - Je sais.

Elle alla dans le salon et ouvrit la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ca - Salut vous deux.

O - Salut! Que nous vaut cet honneur?

Ca - Je voulais savoir si ça te disait qu'on bouge un peu?

O - Qu'on bouge?

Ca - Ouais, tu sais, partir loin, pour que tu te sentes mieux vis-à-vis de ta grossesse.

O - Ben…euh… je…faudrait que j'y réfléchisse. Mais…pourquoi pas.

Ca - Cool. Bon, alors, question: toi et Mr…« Inspecteur Joli Cœur Stabler »?

O - Casey?

Ca - Ben quoi? Je sais qu'il y a un truc entre vous. Pourquoi tu veux pas l'avouer?

O - Je…enfin on… c'est compliqué mais c'est vrai que…c'est mon meilleur ami et que…comme tout le monde, je veux qu'il soit là pour mon enfant…

Ca - Mais y'a plus seulement vous êtes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre pour le reconnaître.

O - Case…

Ca - C'est bon, j'ai compris, je m'en vais. On se voit plus tard.

O - Bye.

Elle ferma la porte avec un grand sourire. Elle prépara du thé quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

El - La voie est libre?

O - Oui.

Il apparut avec le même sourire qu'elle.

O - Minute Stabler.

El - Quoi?

O - Je sais pourquoi j'affiche un sourire relativement grand mais…le tien…d'où vient il?

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

El - Pendant que toi et Miss…« Je-me-mêle-des-affaires-des-mes-amis » …discutiez…j'ai appelé un ami.

O - Et?

El - Tu as la maison pour vous deux durant 1 mois complet!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_? - Résidence Les 3 Mas, Bonjour._

El - André, bonjour c'est Elliot Stabler.

_An - Elliot. Comment va?_

El - Ma foi bien. Et toi?

_An - Je me porte comme un charme. _

El - J'en suis heureux.

_An - Tu veux des nouvelles du Domaine?_

El - En effet oui.

_An - Eh bien…tout se passe bien. Les travaux sont terminés et j'enverrais les photos rapidement._

El - Bien, très bien même. Merci André.

_An - De rien Monsieur._

El - Oh ça va…arrête avec tes « Monsieur! ». Dis moi, il y a une location dans le courant du mois à venir?

_An - Laisse moi voir. En effet, les 3 mas sont pris. Cependant, la résidence principale est libre._

El - Parfait. Alors, réserve là pour moi je te pris.

_An - « Monsieur » vient nous rendre visite?_

El - Grrr…Pas moi. Un ami a besoin de se reposer et quel meilleur endroit qu'à la Résidence?

_An - Vrai. Tout sera près pour l'arriver de ton ami._

El - Merci bien mon ami.

_An - Je t'en pris. À bientôt pour les détails._

El - A très vite André. Au revoir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Je te demande pardon?

El - J'ai appelé l'homme qui s'occupe de notre maison familiale. Il m'a dit que la résidence principale est libre pour le mois prochain donc…tu peux y aller sans aucun soucis.

O - Elliot…

El - Olivia s'il te plait! Je sais que depuis quelques temps, on est pas…mais tu m'as demandé d'être là pour toi et cet enfant. Tu veux que je sois là pour être sa figure paternelle. En tant que tel, je veux le mieux pour lui et pour toi bien entendu. Alors je veux que tu partes en France pendant quelque temps afin que tu…vous puissiez vous reposer et que tout se passe bien d'ici la fin de ta grossesse.

O - Je…Casey vient de me demander de partir avec elle.

El - Comme quoi…on veut tous les deux te voir en pleine forme.

O - Y'a des fois où vous me tuez!

El - S'il te plait Liv!

O - Et je dis quoi à Casey?

El - Tu préfères partir avec Casey que moi?

O - Toi?

El - Enfin…toi seule mais…enfin…chez moi et…ce serait plus…

O - Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord?

El - Merci! Bon, je vais rentrer me préparer. On se voit plus tard?

O - Cet après midi oui!

El - Okay.

Il prit ses affaires, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de son appartement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ca - Salut.

O - Bonjour Casey.

Ca - Comment vas-tu?

O - Bien merci. J'entre dans mon 6ème mois et donc dernier trimestre. Je flippe comme pas possible mais à part ça, ça se passe.

Ca - Je vois. Bon tout roule quoi.

O - Exact.

Ca - Super. Alors, tu as repensé à ce dont je t'ai parlé?

O - Euh… ouais. C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler.

Ca - Je suis tout ouie!

O - Voila…j'ai trouvé une location pas trop cher et très accueillante dans le sud de la France.

Ca - LA France?

O - Ouais! J'ai réservé pour un mois complet.

Ca - 1 MOIS?

O - Oui.

Ca - Liv, je sais pas si je pourrais…

O - Je pars seule.

Ca - Prendre autant de…pardon?

O - Je suis désolée de te le dire comme ça mais…j'ai besoin de temps pour moi. Tu vas me dire que c'était ton idée et que je vais avoir du temps pour moi d'ici quelque jours…c'est vrai.

Mon congé maternité commence d'ici quatre jours et voila. Mais…c'est l'occasion pour moi de m'évader et surtout… de tout mettre à plat.

Ca - Comment ça?

O - J'ai besoin de partir de cette ville, d'oublier Porter et la peur de la maternité. J'ai besoin de me dire que tout va bien se passer…besoin de réfléchir vis-à-vis d'Elliot…

Ca - Elliot?

O - Ouais…C'est…trop compliqué pour le moment. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai besoin d'être seule. J'suis vraiment désolée Casey!

Ca- Euh…c'est vrai que ça fout un coup mais bon…t'as raison. T'as besoin de temps pour toi et mini Benson. Et avec moi sur le dos…

O - Dis pas de bêtises!

Ca - Ouais, excuse. Juste…promets moi que si ça vas pas…

O - Je t'appelle et tu débarque dans la journée d'après?

Ca - Exact!

O - Tu sais que tu peux quand même venir…

Ca - Vraiment?

O - Je m'en veux un peu. Après tout tu me l'as proposé… (_Même si en théorie, El l'a fait le premier)_…donc…

Ca - T'es sûre?

O - Tu es ma meilleure amie Casey. Depuis 5 ans, on en a vu ensemble et le boulot nous a sacrément rapproché…

Ca - Je verrais avec le boulot ce que je peux faire. Tu pars quand?

O - En début de semaine prochaine. Vu que mon congé commence vendredi soir, je vais partir lundi dans la matinée.

Ca - Okay. Ben écoute, je vais voir si je pourrais venir la semaine d'après.

O - Pas de soucis.

Ca - Merci Liv.

O - De rien. Merci à toi pour être avec moi.

Ca - C'est normal.

* * *

Désolée Flo, va encore falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir ta réponse! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Le départ!

Hello,

En ce soir de Noël, je vous fais un petit cadeau! ;)

**Disclamer: refer Chap 1**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le Départ.**

Cr - Alors Liv, tu es prête?

O - Ben je sais pas. Je me dis que si vu que c'est que du bonheur. Mais d'un autre je suis flippée et je vais devoir trouver à m'occuper…

Mu - T'en fais pas, d'ici 3 mois, tu auras de quoi t'occuper.

O - Vrai.

Fin - Tu as des plans?

O - Je pars me reposer et me couper du monde pendant 1 mois, loin de tout.

Mu - Seule?

O - En partie. Casey va venir me rejoindre quelque jour la semaine prochaine. Mais sinan, oui je serais seule durant 3 semaines. Mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. Pour réfléchir et faire le vide.

Mu - Mais…

O - Promis, je reste en contact. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles quasi tous les jours.

Mu - Vrai?

O - Oui Oncle John!

Mu - Cool!

Fin - Quel gosse celui là…

Mu - Mais…

O - Tu vas me manquer Munch.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Mu - Toi aussi Liv.

Fin - Et nous alors?

O - Frangin Fin le jaloux!

Fin - Ouais. Repose toi baby sis!

O - Promis.

Fin - Et toi, tu fatigues pas trop maman!

Tous se mirent à sourire. Elle alla ensuite vers Cragen.

Cr - Repose toi bien tu veux.

O - A vos ordres Capitaine!

Elle se rendit ensuite à la porte.

O - Chester, je te confie mon partenaire. Prends en soin tu veux!

Ch - Oui Inspecteur.

O - Et toi, le tortures pas trop!

El - Ça va être dur… T'es la seule à pouvoir me supporter.

O - Et je me demande toujours comment j'y arrive!

El- EH!

O - JE charrie El.

El - T'as intérêt. Fais attention à toi et à lui aussi!

O - Oui papa.

Il se stoppa, repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

El - Et toi, mini Benson, pas trop de bêtises, vu?

Il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Olivia et reçu des petits coups.

El - Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Mu - Il est pas possible celui là!

El - Munch!

Mu - Okay…

O - Je sais que c'est pas un adieu et que je viendrais vous voir d'ici peu mais…j'ai adoré bosser avec vous tous. Vous êtes une partie de moi, une partie de notre famille…

Elle avait ses mains sur son ventre tout en souriant et pleurant.

O - Alors…merci pour tout et…à très vite!

Elle envoya un baiser avec sa main et quitta l'U.S.V.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?

O - Elliot, pour la 1000ème fois…

El - Désolé.

O - C'est bon. Je sais que un mois c'est long, qu'en plus je serais loin et dans un pays étranger mais…t'en fais pas pour moi, pour nous.

El - Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

O - Je sais. Bon aller…

El - J'veux pas vous laisser…

O - C'était TON idée El.

El - Je sais. Et c'est égoïste mais…

O - J'ai compris. Et si ça peut te rassurer un tant soit peu, toi aussi tu vas NOUS manquer!

El - Vraiment?

O - Comment…

El - Désolé, je…

_- Les passager du vol 3456 en direction de Marseille Marignane sont priés d'embarquer porte 3._

O - C'est l'heure.

El - Ouais. Tu m'appelles quand t'arrives?

O - Oui promis. Ça va aller Elliot, pour toi et pour nous deux aussi.

El - Mouais.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

O - Fais attention tu veux?

El - Promis. Et toi, repose toi bien et profite.

O - Compte là-dessus Stabler.

El - Dis…

O - Oui?

El - J'ai…est-ce que j'ai le droit à un bisou d'au revoir?

O - Ça peut se négocier.

El - Et à quel prix?

O - Si moi j'en ai un aussi.

El - Pas de soucis là-dessus.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser tendrement et plus par la suite.

_- Dernier rappel pour les passager du vol 3456 en direction de Marseille Marignane sont priés d'embarquer porte 3._

El - Quand c'est pas mini Benson, c'est ton vol.

O - Je sais.

Il s'accroupit et embrassa son ventre.

El - Salut p'tit bout. Bon voyage et pas trop de bêtises, vu?

Olivia adorait le voir agir de la sorte avec son futur enfant. Elle passa ses mains sur ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

O - A plus tard.

El - Bye beauté.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant qu'elle n'embraque…direction: le repos complet!

* * *

Bon je sais bien que y'a pas de vol direct New York-Marseille mais bon...

:D


	6. Chapter 6: La vie en France

Hello,

Voici la suite de la ff et donc HOME SWEET HOME, notre Belle FRANCE!!! La région décrite est une région chère à mon coeur depuis mon plus jeune âge et même bien avant ma naissance: Le LUBERON!!!! Juste, pour le perso d'André, penser qu'il a un "joli accent du Sud Est"!

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est André et mon imagination!!!**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 6: La vie en France.**

Après 6h de vol, en grande partie passé à dormir, Olivia atterrit en fin de soirée en France. Elle descendit de l'avion et commença à s'avancer. Elle s'arrêta près d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, les cheveux poivre et sel avec une pancarte: Olivia Benson.

O - Vous devez être André?

An - Et vous Olivia…et mini Benson?

Elle se mit à sourire.

O - Il est impossible!

An - C'est Elliot.

O - Vrai.

An - On va récupérer vos bagages et on va y aller. On a encore un peu moins de 100 kilomètres à faire.

O - Je vous suis.

Ils prirent ses bagages et à peine dans la voiture, Olivia s'endormit de nouveau. André la réveilla une fois arrivé à la résidence.

An - Bienvenue chez vous!

Il ouvrit la porte de la maison principale et alluma les lumières.

An - Je vais faire la visite. En bas: salon - salle à manger, cuisine, une chambre avec sa salle de douche. Au premier, trois chambres et trois salles de bains.

O - WOW!

An - Je sais. On aura le temps de bavarder demain dans la journée. Il n'y a pas d'obligation pour le lever. Vous avez des circonstances plus qu'atténuantes…

O - Merci.

An - De rien. Sur ce, je suis dans la petite loge juste derrière. Le moindre soucis et j'arrive de suite.

O - Je m'en souviendrais.

An - Je vais prévenir Elliot que vous êtes arrivée à bon port.

O - Mais…

An - Vous tombez de sommeil et avec le décalage horaire, il va falloir vous refaire une santé. Donc, vous dormez et je l'appelle!

O - A vos ordres.

An - Bonne nuit Olivia.

O - De même André.

Elle monta et entra dans la chambre où l'homme avait déposé ses bagages. Elle prit du change, passa par la salle de bain et s'allongea. Elle ne sentit même pas le sommeil arrivé qu'elle dormait déjà.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Inspecteur Stabler.

_An - Elle est arrivée à bon port et doit certainement déjà dormir._

El - Merci bien André.

_An - De rien mon grand. Ne t'en fais pas, je la traiterais comme une reine._

El - Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Si…

_An - Je préviendrais. Bonne nuit Monsieur._

El - ANDRE!! Il est encore un peu tôt pour moi mais…merci quand même. Au revoir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia se réveilla en milieu de matinée. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir dormi autant. Elle se leva, ouvrit les volets et prit une grande respiration. L'air était agréable et le soleil dominait.

Elle descendit au salon pour trouver le journal ainsi qu'un petit déjeuner qui l'attendait.

O - André…

Elle prit le plateau et s'installa dehors pour profiter du beau temps.

An - Bien le bonjour.

O - Mais à vous aussi mon cher.

An - Bien dormie?

O - Mieux serait un supplice.

An - Je me doutes. Que diriez vous d'une visite guidée du domaine avec visite des alentours, cet après midi?

O - Cela me semble parfait.

An - Bien. Dites moi quand vous serez prête et je vous servirais de guide. Mais prenez votre temps, en un mois, vous aurez largement le temps de tout voir.

O - Je me doute.

Il disparu, vacant à ses occupations sur l'ensemble du domaine et la résidence de vacances. Elle profita du soleil et saisit son téléphone.

_El - Hum…Stabler?_

O - J'adore le son de ta voix au réveil.

_El - Et moi le son de la tienne qui me réveille._

O - Il est quelle heure?

_El - Hum…laisse moi voir…presque 6h._

O - 6h? El, je suis désolée. J'avais pas fait attention…

_El - T'inquiètes. Et puis, c'est pas comme si je devais pas finir par me lever pour aller bosser._

O- Mais tu as encore une bonne heure…

_El - Tu sais mieux que personne que je peux me rendormir._

O - Vrai.

_El - Il fait quel temps chez toi?_

O - Plein soleil et une douceur estival. Le paradis.

_El - Je sais. J'me souviens._

O - Bon aller, rendors toi et…attends…hum hum…okay…bien. Mini Benson te passe le bonjour et te souhaite bien du courage pour aujourd'hui.

_El - Merci bien à lui…ou elle!_

O - Tu vas pas recommencer!

_El - Désolé. _

O - Je te rappelle dans la soirée chez moi.

_El - Okay. Bye Liv._

O - Bye El.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant une grande partie de l'après midi, André lui avait fait visiter toute la propriété ainsi qu'une bonne partie du domaine. Ils avaient fait un petit tour aux alentours pour qu'elle se familiarise avec l'environnement si elle voulait se déplacer seule.

O - Depuis quand vous connaissez El?

An - Depuis toujours. Je travaille ici depuis mes 14 ans. J'ai donc vu Monsieur Elliot venir au monde et grandir au fur et à mesure.

O - Wow.

An - En effet.

O - Et comment était il?

An - Un enfant très actif, toujours souriant et blagueur quoi que quelque peu grincheux de temps à autre…

O - Je ne suis guère étonnée.

An - Et il a bien grandi, très bien élevé, toujours serviable…je me suis toujours très bien entendu avec lui. Un peu comme un neveu: j'ai toujours été protecteur envers lui. Et il m'en a toujours remercier. Puis, il a rencontré Kathy, s'est engagé dans les Marins', Maureen est arrivée et les trois autres ont suivi…Il venait souvent quand il pouvait avec Maureen…et puis quand Kathleen est arrivée…Kathy a changé et il n'est pas souvent revenu. Sauf il y a 8 ans. Il voulait s'évader un peu. Il ne m'a parlé qu'au bout de 2 jours, m'expliquant ses problèmes de famille, au travail et le reste. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette phrase: « _C'est la guerre à la maison, la guerre au boulot, la guerre dans le monde. La seule chose qui me fasse sourire c'est de savoir que ma partenaire me supporte moi et mes excès de colère. J'te jure, j'me demande comment elle fait mais…ça fait du bien de savoir que j'ai quelqu'un sur qui compter quand ça va pas! _»

Olivia avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça de lui à peine quelque semaine après leur rencontre.

An - Je vais mettre le dîner en route.

O - Vous savez que…

An - Je lui ai promis!

O - Ben voyons!

Elle se mit à rire avant de composer un numéro familier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mu - USV, Sergent Munch._

O - Salut tonton!

_Mu - OLIVIA!_

Tout le monde se retourna vers Munch, y compris Cragen qui sortit de son bureau.

O - Quel enthousiasme John. J'apprécie… mais mon tympan un peu moins…

_Mu - Minute, je mets le haut parleur. C'est bon._

O - Salut la compagnie.

TOUS - _SALUT LIV!_

_Cr - Comment vas-tu?_

O - Bien Capitaine. Juste un peu de mal à m'habituer au décalage horaire mais ça devrait le faire d'ici peu.

_Fin - Tu as combien de temps avec nous?_

O - Euh…6h!

_Fin - 6 heures? _

_Mu - En plus ou en moins?_

O - En plus. Je vais dîner d'ici peu.

_Cr - Fais nous saliver histoire de nous ouvrir l'appétit._

O - Hum…attendez. André, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir au dîner?

An - Crudités et des lasagnes!

O - Hum…j'en salive d'avance. Merci André.

_Mu - Qui est…_

_El - Il te fait ses lasagnes maison?_

O - Oui!

_El - Avec la pâte faite maison aussi?_

O - Oui, il l'a préparé ce matin…

_El - J'te déteste!_

O - A moi aussi tu me manques Elliot!

_El - Les lasagnes d'André sont les meilleures que j'ai JAMAIS mangé!_

O - Il me tarde de les goûter alors. D'ailleurs va falloir que j'y aille. Bonne soirée…enfin journée les garçons!

_Tous - BYE OLIVIA! / Repose toi bien._

O - Pas de soucis. Bye vous tous.

Elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mu - Minute papillon.

El - Quoi?

Mu - Comment tu connais ce… André?

El - C'est moi qui est donné l'adresse à Liv. J'y ai passé des étés sympas quand j'étais plus jeune. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait lui plaire.

Mu - Elles sont si bonne que ça ses lasagnes?

El - Si tu savais…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_El - Tu t'es régalée?_

O - Si tu savais. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a prise pour une ogresse.

_El - Mais nan. Juste que LA petite reconnaît la grande nourriture française._

O - Possible.

_El - Déjà au lit?_

O - Tu me connais trop. Et puis demain, on va au marché de…

_El - Saint Rémi?_

O - Comment…

_El - C'est mercredi. Et dimanche je suis sûr qu'il a l'intention de t'emmener à celui de Casteou!_

O - Où ça?

_El - Châteaurenard! C'est du provençal!_

O - M'embrouille pas. Déjà avec l'accent c'est pas évident. Alors si tu m'embrouilles avec du patois, j'ai pas fini.

_El - Vrai. Bon aller, dors bien. Moi, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot._

O - Courage mon ami.

_El - Merci ma belle. Bonne nuit Liv._

O - Bye El. Et au fait…

_El - Quoi?_

O - J'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure.

_El - Comment ça?_

O - Tu me manques!

_El - Toi aussi. Vous deux aussi._

O - Exact. Bye.

_El - Dors bien ma Livia._

* * *

To be continued en France... :D


	7. Chapter 7: Questions de prénoms

Hello Everybody tous le monde!

**BONNE ANNEE 2010**!!!! WOWOWOWOWOWO!!

Quoi de mieux pour commencer qu'un petit chapitre de Paternité...s?

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient...sauf mes idées.**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Questions de prénoms…**

Après une fin de semaine à découvrir la beauté des paysages de Provence et les grandes villes, Olivia alla accueillir Casey à l'aéroport. Une fois arrivée au Domaine, Casey fût émerveillée par les paysages et la maison.

Ca - Et c'est à toi pour encore 3 semaines?

O - Ouais. J'adore cette maison.

Ca - Tu m'étonnes. Elle est immense, en plein milieu de nulle part, avec le Domaine à proximité…comment t'as trouvé ce coin de paradis?

O - Tu le sauras plus tard. Pour le moment, on va aller se coucher parce que crois moi, le décalage horaire va faire mal.

Ca - J'te crois sur parole. Bonne nuit Olivia et merci.

O - De rien. Salut.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stabler, USV: **Coucou toi!

**En congé maternité: **Salut.

**Stabler, USV: **Comment va?

**En congé maternité: **Bien. Merci. Et toi?

**Stabler, USV: **Toujours pareil: le boulot et le boulot.

**En congé maternité: **Les enfants?

**Stabler, USV: **Ça va. Reen est venu ce midi déjeuner avec moi et les autres vont bien.

**En congé maternité: **:)

**Stabler, USV: **Vous?

**En congé maternité: **Bien. Casey adore la région et on en profite au grand max pour…ne rien faire.

**Stabler, USV: **La piscine doit être prise d'assaut!

**En congé maternité: **:)

**Stabler, USV: **Tu lui as demandé?

**En congé maternité: **Pas encore. J'attends le bon moment pour ça. Je le ferrais demain je pense.

**Stabler, USV: **Ok. Et pour Fin?

**En congé maternité: **Pareil. Par téléphone mais bon…au moins ça sera fait et j'aurais le temps de trouver aussi.

**Stabler, USV: **:)

**En congé maternité: **Tu voudrais le savoir?

**Stabler, USV: **…

**En congé maternité: **El?

**Stabler, USV: **…

**En congé maternité: **Elliot!

**Stabler, USV: **;) dsl! C'est ton choix!

**En congé maternité: **Mais tu as le droit de donner ton avis.

**Stabler, USV: **Je le veux si toi tu le veux!

**En congé maternité: **Merci pour la pression!

**Stabler, USV: **De rien. Je déconnecte, Cragen va passer pour mon rapport.

**En congé maternité: **Pas de soucis. Courage.

**Stabler, USV: **Ouais t'inquiètes. Bye vous deux.

Il envoya une image de cœur et un clin d'œil.

**En congé maternité: **Bye El.

O - Casey?

Ca - Oui.

O - J'ai un truc à te demander.

Ca - J'écoute.

O - En fait, je dois le demander à quelqu'un d'autre en même temps donc…

Elle sortit son portable.

_Fin - Tutuola._

O/Ca - Salut frangin! / Salut Fin.

_Fin - Salut mes beautés. Comment allez vous?_

O - Bien merci. Et chez vous?

_Fin - Comme d'hab. Alors, que me vaut cet honneur?_

O - Voila, j'ai un truc à vous demander à Case et toi alors…

_Fin - J'écoute…_

O - Voila, j'ai…potentiellement trouvé plusieurs idées de prénoms pour mon héritier ou héritière d'ailleurs mais…je voulais, qu'en tant que parrain et marraine, vous trouviez un troisième prénom…Fin pour une fille et toi Casey pour un p'tit gars!

Fin/Ca - _Sérieux? _/ C'est vrai?

O - Oui. C'est important pour moi alors… j'ai juste une consigne, je voudrais une connotation assez française si possible.

_Fin - Pas de soucis. Bon je…merci Liv._

O - De rien Fin.

_Fin - J'vous laisse vous…_

Ca - Pavanez au soleil!

_Fin - Grrr… bref, a plus tard les filles._

O - Salut Fin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ca - T'es sérieuse?

O - Ouais? Depuis que tu m'as acheté ce bouquin mercredi, j'y pense de plus en plus. Et je voulais te le demander avant ton départ…

Ca - C'est la plus belle preuve d'amitié que j'ai eu Olivia.

O - Normal.

Ca - Bon, je vais me pencher sur ton bouquin alors.

Casey prit le livre des prénoms et commença à le regarder.

Ca - Trouvé!

O - Pardon? Déjà?

Ca - Ouais! Pour moi, ce sera…Alexandre!

O - Alexandre?

Ca - Oui! C'est très français car c'est un grand nom de l'Histoire de France. Et puis ça fera un petit Alex en diminutif...

O - Ben…j'adore.

Ca - Vrai?

O - Ouais! Bon alors on a déjà le troisième si c'est un garçon.

Ca - Et pour les autres prénoms?

O - J'ai ma petite idée…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An - Bon aller, on va devoir partir.

O - Je m'en veux de pas venir avec toi.

Ca - T'en fais pas Liv. Tu m'as déjà accordé le droit de venir… et puis vous avez besoin de repos.

O - Je sais mais…

Ca - T'en fais pas.

An - Je suis désolé aussi de devoir vous laisser…

O - C'est pas le soucis André. Après tout, vous avez une vie aussi. Vous en faites déjà assez en prenant soin de moi alors…autant avoir un peu de liberté.

An - Merci. Je veillerais à ne pas rentrer trop tard.

O - Pas de soucis. Rentre bien Casey.

Ca - Merci Olivia. On se voit très vite.

O - Merci pour tout!

Ca - A plus.

Elles eurent une grande et longue accolade entre les filles avant que Casey et André ne quittent le Domaine.

* * *

Flo...le prochain il est pour toi!!! ;) :D


	8. Chapter 8: Complicated

Re.

Ma première résolution de l'année va être d'arrêter de torturer FLO170692!!!

**Disclamer: check chap 1. Chanson: _Complicated_ par Carolyn Dawn Johnson**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Complicated.**

Après une petite sieste à l'ombre, au bord de la piscine, Olivia se réveilla très détendue. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Elliot. À sa plus grande surprise, il ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter mais…avec ce boulot et tout ce qu'il vivait autour… Elle tenta de faire abstraction de son état de stress mais mini Benson le sentit bien…

O - T'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'il va bien. C'est juste moi…tu sais, vu que je le connais un minimum et vu que je l'aime, tu comprends que je m'en fasse pour lui.

Elle reçu un grand coup dans son ventre au moment du mot « aimer ».

O - Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi… mais Elliot est une grande partie de moi et…il le sera pour toi aussi. Mais j'avoue que…oui, je me rends compte de plus en plus depuis que tu es là, en moi, qu'il est plus pour moi et…autant ça me plait, autant ça me fait bien peur aussi et pour différentes raisons que tu comprendras bien assez tôt, je suis sûre…mais va falloir que tu t'habitues à ce que je me sente différente quand il est avec moi, quand il te parle et toutes ces petites choses qu'il fait et que j'aime tant chez lui. Depuis longtemps, je le vois comme plus qu'un ami…plus depuis Gitano. Et puis, notre séparation, nos retrouvailles, mon départ en Oregon… Je pensais à lui à chaque seconde de chaque minute…et même quand j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais belle erreur puisque tu es là aujourd'hui…c'est avec lui que j'aurais voulu être…

Elle passa quelques minutes à profiter du peu de soleil qui restait avant de rentrer et de se mettre à cuisiner, en musique.

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel,  
Is written all over my face.  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.  
Such a contridiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you._

_So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again, I don't. It's so complicated._

Cette chanson, elle l'écoutait de plus en plus souvent depuis le soir de son anniversaire. Ce soir là, elle avait compris que quoi qu'il se passerait ou pas, elle l'aimait.

_Oh..just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I finally got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
They say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me  
From the corner of your eye.  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
If your answer wasn't yes._

Elle entendit la voiture d'André se garer et la portière se fermer. Elle continua la préparation de son repas, voulant le surprendre et le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Toujours perdue dans la confection de son plat, elle se mit à chanter.

_So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, _

_It's so complicated._

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et elle se mit à sourire en pensant à la réaction d'André. Cependant, elle se laissa tomber la spatule qui lui servait pour préparer son sauce quand elle entendit une voix suave chanter.

_Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do._

Elle se retourna et s'arrêta de respirer quand elle le vit, en face d'elle, dans cette cuisine, dans une maison dans le Sud de la France. Il s'approcha d'elle tout en continuant à chanter.

_Oh should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
I want you to know,but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated._

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se reprit et se jeta dans ses bras, en le serrant le plus fort possible pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il était bel et bien réel. Quand elle le sentit répondre à son étreinte, elle se mit à pleurer de joie de le voir. Elle prit le visage d'Elliot dans ses mains et l'embrassa, pour le remercier d'être là avec elle.

* * *

:D


	9. Chapter 9: Retrouvailles à la française

Bonsoir bonsoir,

Au vue des review que j'ai reçu, je vous laisse un petit chapitre à lire.

**Disclamer: refer chap 1**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Retrouvailles à la française.**

_Elle prit le visage d'Elliot dans ses mains et l'embrassa, pour le remercier d'être là avec elle._

El- Bonsoir ma beauté!

O - Hey!

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, toujours perturbée par sa présence.

El - Comment vas-tu?

O - Je…

De petits coups au niveau de leurs ventres les firent sourire.

El - Désolé. Comment allez VOUS?

Il passa sa main sur le ventre très arrondi de sa compagne.

O - ON va bien merci.

El - C'est le plus important.

O - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

El - Vous me manquiez trop. J'arrivais pas à me concentrer dans mon boulot alors…Cragen m'a forcé à prendre du repos. J'ai pas pris deux secondes pour lui dire oui!

O - Ben voyons.

El - Alors j'ai réservé un vol, en tenant compte de l'heure de départ de Casey. Ainsi, André n'avait pas à m'attendre trop longtemps à l'aéroport…et me voila.

Elle le reprit dans ses bras, toujours les yeux pleins de larmes.

O - Merci!

El - C'est normal. Hum…dis moi…

O - Quoi?

El - Ça sent bon par ici. Qu'est-ce que nous mijotes?

O - Pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire: Spaghettis à la Carbonara!

El - Hum… j'en salive déjà.

O - Mais c'est pas tout à fait prêt alors…va falloir prendre ton mal en patience!

El - Ça va être dur.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et monta ses affaires à l'étage.

An - Mais dites moi, ça sent drôlement bon par ici?

O - Un petit plat pour vous remercier de tout. Mais avec l'arrivée d'El…je devrais de nouveau vous remercier!

An - C'était son idée…

O - Mais vous êtes son complice.

An - Vous les flics, on peut jamais rien vous cacher!

O - C'est bien pour ça qu'on est les meilleurs!

El - Aucuns doutes là-dessus: La meilleure équipe de Manhattan!

Elliot redescendit avec un grand sourire et changé dans une tenue plus décontractée. Ils mirent la table pendant qu'Olivia terminait la confection de son dîner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Bon appétit!

El - De même.

An - En tout cas, ça sent très bon Olivia.

El - Tu vas voir, les spaghettis d'Olivia c'est comme tes lasagnes maison!

An - Dans ce cas…

André prit une première bouchée.

An - Délicieux!

El - Tu vois.

Elliot se mit à manger à son tour.

El - T'es la meilleure Liv!

O - Bon ça va. Merci de tous ces compliments mais c'est pas si compliqué que ça à faire.

El - Possible. Mais c'est toi qui les fait le mieux!

O - Si tu le dis.

El - Hum…avant que j'oublie…Fin m'a demandé de te dire un truc.

O - Et c'est quoi?

El - Julie!

O - Julie?

El - Ouais! Me demande pas pourquoi…même si je pense avoir ma petite idée sur la chose!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après ce repas assez copieux, André s'excusa et rejoignit sa loge. Olivia termina la vaisselle sous l'œil d'Elliot.

O - Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu tombes de fatigue.

El - Nan, ça va!

O - Elliot, je suis passée par là aussi.

El - Mais toi, vous étiez deux donc double fatigue.

O - T'es pas possible!

El - Je sais.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, ils montèrent et se séparèrent devant leur chambre respective.

O - Et pas de folie demain matin. Te lèves pas de bonne heure.

El - Olivia…

O - Nan Elliot. Tu as besoin de repos. Si tu es debout avant moi, tu entendras parler du pays!

El - Lequel?

Elle le frappa à l'épaule alors qu'il riait aux éclats.

O - J'suis sérieuse!

El - Je sais. Bonne nuit la famille Benson!

O - Bonne nuit El.

Ils échangèrent de grands sourires et un rapide baiser avant d'aller se coucher. Cependant Olivia ne trouva pas le sommeil de suite. Trop de choses en tête. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas: elle parlait de lui à son futur enfant et moins de 30 minutes plus tard, il était là, devant elle, dans cette maison, sa maison, dans un pays étranger. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Mais le fait qu'il ait lui aussi chanté cette chanson, avec tant de conviction et d'envie…elle commençait à se demander si ses sentiments étaient les mêmes que les siens et que peut être alors…Elle finit par trouver le sommeil sur cette pensée positive.

* * *

... so?


	10. Chapter 10: Matinée mouvementée

Hola! (ouais, j'innove un peu!)

Avant tout: MERCI POUR LES REVIEW!!! toujours les mêmes au rdv et c'est ce qui fait le plus plaiz! et merci aux petits nouveaux aussi!!! :D

Bon alors, voici une suite... comme l'arrivée d'Elliot vous a tous marquer (voir même "tuer", hein FLO!!!)... autant continuer!!

**Disclamer: toujours la même chanson: pas à moi!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Matinée mouvementée.**

Elliot se réveilla avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il regarda l'heure. 9h30. Enfin une vraie nuit de sommeil de 10 bonnes heures. Il resta dix minutes de plus au lit puis ouvrit les volets. De nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup. Il s'assied sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre et profita du soleil de Mai. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et s'arrêta devant celle d'Olivia. Aucun bruit n'en sortit. Il descendit et commença sa journée.

Olivia fût réveillée par un bruit sourd venant de dehors. Elle prit le temps de s'habituer à la lumière qui pénétrait dans sa chambre par le biais des volets anciens. Toujours le même rituel: elle regarda l'heure: 9h50. Elle soupira avant de passer ses mains sur son ventre.

- Bonjour à toi mon petit miracle.

Elle ne reçu pas de réponse immédiate. Signe qu'il ou qu'elle dormait encore. Elle se leva, ouvrit en grand sa chambre et après un tour par la salle de bain, alla vers la chambre d'Elliot. Elle vit que trop de lumière s'échappait du bas de la porte. Elle frappa et ouvrit la porte.

- El…

Chambre vide et grande ouverte. Elle soupira. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais. Elle descendit et vit la porte de la véranda ouverte. Elle alla dehors, en profitant du soleil pour fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle fût surprise par un bruit. Ce même bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Elle se dirigea vers ce bruit. Elle s'arrêta et se mit à sourire en découvrant…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot venait de terminer son énième aller-retour dans la piscine et il ne semblait pas décider à s'arrêter. Depuis son plus jeune âge il faisait ça: il profitait de la piscine dès le matin. La fraîcheur de l'eau avait un effet revigorant sur lui et c'est comme si il était de nouveau un gamin. Il plongea sa tête sous l'eau, prit une impulsion et sortit son corps de l'eau en une fois. Il se remit sur le bord et quand il leva les yeux, il s'arrêta. Olivia était à l'autre bout de la piscine, assise les pieds dans l'eau, l'air encore un peu endormi. Il croisa son regard et une seconde plus tard, il plongea et traversa toute la piscine sous l'eau et d'un coup.

Olivia se mit à sourire quand il la vit. Sans même pouvoir réagir, il plongea et traversa rapidement la piscine sans un battement de bras. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle pensait qu'il referait surface. Peine perdu. Il resta un instant de plus sous l'eau. Elle s'apprêta à réagir quand il sortit son corps de l'eau et réussi à capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle fût prise au dépourvu mais se mit à sourire à son geste.

El - Bonjour vous.

O - Salut toi.

Il se reposa sur ses pieds et déposa un petit baiser sur son ventre.

El - Coucou toi. Comment ça va là dedans?

O - C'est bien calme et ça fait du bien.

El - Tu m'étonnes. Mais…

Elle le donna un petit coup sur la tête.

El - EH! Mais qu'est-ce que…

O - C'est pour pas m'avoir écouter!

El - Mais…

O - Je ne t'avais pas dis de te lever le plus tard possible??? Mais nan, Monsieur est tellement borné qu'il ne m'écoute pas.

El - Liv, j'ai dormi 10h de suite. Mon corps est pas habitué mais ça m'a fait un grand bien.

O - Depuis combien de temps t'es là?

El - A peu près 20 minutes.

O - Bon, ça passe pour cette fois ci! Mais fais attention…

El - La prochaine fois, je saurais à quoi m'attendre, promis.

O - Parfait. Maintenant…va falloir préparer le petit déjeuner et… c'est pas possible!

El - Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Ça va pas?

O - Eh, relaxe! Tout va bien.

El - Mais…

O - C'est juste que j'ai un détecteur à bouffe dans le ventre.

Il se mit à rire en comprenant qu'elle faisait allusion à son enfant.

O - Rigole pas, c'est horrible. Dès que je dis un mot en rapport avec la nourriture, ça remue comme pas possible là dedans.

El - Amateur de grande nourriture…

O - Ou aussi goinfre que son père.

El - ... Possible. Après tout,… t'es la seule à connaître… Porter pour…

O - Je parlais de toi!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il y eut un double silence. D'une part pour Olivia. Elle venait d'ouvrir une brèche et n'était pas sûre de savoir comment la refermer. Quant à Elliot, il avait été blessé en sachant qu'elle pouvait parler de Porter et surprit en sachant qu'elle parlait de lui en tant que père…et pas de figure paternelle.

O - Je…

Elle se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elliot ne réagit pas de suite, restant sous le choc de cette révélation. Il finit par sortir de la piscine et monta se doucher par l'escalier extérieur. Quand il redescendit, fin prêt, il trouva Olivia en pleurs. Il se précipita vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle tenta de se débattre avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras.

El - Eh, relaxe, tout va bien Olivia. Tout va bien.

O - Non, j'aurais pas dû…

El - C'est bon, je t'assure. Calme toi et t'en fais pas pour ça.

O - J'voulais tant…

El - Olivia regarde moi!

Elle secoua la tête avant qu'il ne la force à lui faire face.

El - On verra ça plus tard. Okay? Pour le moment, on est deux à avoir super faim et te connaissant LEGEREMENT, tu dois être dans le même cas. Alors, on va manger et on règlera ça plus tard! On est d'accord?

O - Oui.

El - Ça c'est la Liv que je connais.

Ils dirigèrent vers la table et partagèrent leur petit déjeuner dans un petit calme tendu mais qui leur était propre.

Après des moments toujours si intenses, la sieste de l'après midi fût la bienvenue pour Olivia. Comme depuis deux semaines, elle se reposait à l'ombre des arbres, tout près de la piscine. Un léger mistral soufflait ce qui rendait le temps très agréable. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil. Elliot était aussi fatigué par le décalage horaire mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il regardait Olivia tout en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit. Il se plongea dans ses pensées et revint à ce fameux jour…

* * *

on avance, on avance... ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Flashback

Hey!

Bon que je vous explique: c'est un jour un peu spécial donc j'ai décidé d'être généreuse avec vous... autant que vous l'êtes avec moi pour les review!! Donc.... :D

**Disclamer: tjs pareil!**

BigBoss87!

PS: Morgane... c'est le retour de TON AMIE... DANI!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Flashback.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, plus rien n'allait pour lui. Le divorce d'avec Kathy était une question de temps et au boulot, rien n'allait non plus. Sa nouvelle partenaire faisait tout pour le mettre dans son lit et il n'appréciait pas du tout. Son comportement avait changé et tout le monde savait à quoi cela était dû. Alors qu'il était à la machine à café, un soir de novembre, sa vie reprit un sens…en partie.

Depuis ce matin là, quelque chose l'avait frappé. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il avait l'impression que cette journée allait être des plus bénéfiques pour lui. Ses enfants l'avaient appelé pour aller au cinéma avec lui le week-end à venir, il faisait un grand soleil et tout le monde lui disait bonjour. Il semblait apprécier. Plus encore lorsqu'il se mit à observer une silhouette féminine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses yeux ne pouvaient la quitter. Elle avait de longs cheveux, légèrement ondulés, un jean clair et un long manteau de cuir. Une écharpe nouée autour de son cou et un gobelet de ce qu'il devinait être un café. Il avait un sentiment…il ne pu le définir mais cette apparition n'était pas dû au hasard. Il arriva au travail et commença à revoir des vieux dossiers et bizarrement, tout était clair et il termina tous ses dossiers en un temps record. Même Cragen n'en revint pas.

Alors qu'il discutait d'une affaire avec sa partenaire, il alla se servir un café. Il alla pour mettre sa tasse à sa bouche quand…

? - J'espère pour toi que c'est pas Munch qui a fait le café!

Il se stoppa. Cette voix, il la connaissait par cœur. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il posa sa tasse avant de se retourner et là…une apparition! Cette silhouette féminine qu'il avait observé le matin même n'était autre que sa partenaire et meilleure amie: Olivia Benson. Il mit du temps à déglutir…car déglutir était bien le mot. Il l'observa de haut en bas, chaque partie de son corps. Ses cheveux: plus longs que jamais, ondulés et lâchés en cascade sur ses épaules. Son visage: toujours la même beauté avec une touche de féminité en plus, touche qu'il ne lui connaissait que très peu. Sa silhouette: svelte et mise en valeur par son top et son jean clair. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit à nouveau sa voix.

O - Elliot!

El - Hum…euh…excuse moi…je…nan, c'est…Fin qui l'a fait.

O - Je me disais que tu te risquerais pas à boire le café de John!

D - Pourquoi, il a quelque chose de spécial le café de Munch?

Ils regardèrent simultanément Dani, qui était déroutée par cet échange.

El - Euh…Liv, voici Dani Beck…ta remplaçante. Dani, c'est Olivia Benson…MA coéquipière depuis 8 ans!

Il avait un grand sourire quand il l'annonça comme a coéquipière. Dani sentit bien son attitude et comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pu arriver à ses fins avec Elliot. Alors que Dani fixait Elliot, le téléphone d'Olivia sonna.

O - Excusez moi. Benson. Hey salut. Oui. Je suis bien rentrée ouais. Nan, je suis passée par l'U.S.V. en premier. 17h30. Oui. A vos ordres agent Porter. Moi aussi. Bye Dean!

Elle raccrocha et remarqua tout de suite le changement de comportement d'Elliot.

O - C'était mon agent de liaison. Je vais devoir y aller. Mon débriefing est programmé à 17h30.

El - …

O - Cragen est dans son bureau?

El - …

D - En effet.

O - Merci. Bon…ravie de vous avoir rencontré.

D - De même.

O - A plus tard El.

El - …

Devant son manque de réaction, elle baissa la tête et partit dans le bureau de Cragen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était présente. Elliot était toujours aussi perturbé par le retour surprise d'Olivia mais encore plus par son attitude au téléphone avec ce…Dean.

Mu - Ça va Stabler? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

El - Si si ça va!

Mu - T'es…

El - OUI MUNCH!

Mu - Wow. Grincheux le retour.

El - JOHN…

Cr - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

El - …

Mu - Rien Capitaine.

Cr - J'espère bien. Bon alors, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Mais avant tout, des changements vont avoir lieux d'ici quelque temps. Je ne…

El - Combien de temps?

Cr - Quoi Elliot?

El - Dans combien de temps Liv reprend sa place?

Cr - Elle n'est pas encore sûre!

El - Combien de temps?

Cr - Elle n'est pas prête à revenir Elliot. Elle veut prendre du temps pour elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait…

El - Son débriefing dans 1h oui. Mais…

Cr - Quand elle reviendra, je te le dirais. Pour le moment, rien ne change. On a aussi une nouvelle affaire. Vous deux, en route.

Elliot prit son manteau et le bout de papier que lui tendait le Capitaine.

Cr - Elle reviendra. Laisse lui du temps!

Il acquiesça et partit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois semaine plus tard, il reçu un coup de téléphone d'Olivia lui demandant de se rendre à son nouveau domicile pour une conversation. Il termina sa journée et se rendit à la nouvelle adresse indiquée par cette dernière. Il regarda la liste de noms et sonna.

_O - Oui?_

El - C'est moi.

_O - 4ème__ étage, dernière porte à droite._

El - Okay!

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et il monta les marches lentement, histoire de se préparer. Arrivé devant la porte, il inspira fort et frappa. Elle lui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire mitigé. Elle le laissa entrer, sans même un mot. Il entra et regarda tout autour de lui. L'appartement était spacieux mais pas tout à fait aménagé.

O - J'ai des petits réaménagements à faire. J'ai juste le plus important.

El - C'est sympa. Tu voulais qu'on parle?

O - Oui. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

El - Non merci.

O - Okay. Voila: je sais que c'est pas la grande forme pour toi et je sais que…tu as mal encaissé mon départ. Mais si j'avais pu te prévenir, je l'aurais fait. Cette affaire m'est tombée dessus et je n'ai rien pu faire. Les fédéraux étaient trop présents pour ne serait ce que t'appeler. Et puis, je n'avais pas le droit de le faire.

El - T'as appelé Fin…

O - Et si deux des personnes qui étaient soupçonnées n'étaient pas arrivées, je t'aurais parlé. J'ai raccroché par nécessité, pas par volonté. Ça m'a déjà fait assez mal…

El - T'as couché avec lui?

Elle se stoppa net.

O - Comment…

El - Je le sais c'est tout!

O - C'était…juste…une énorme erreur…mais c'est pas de ça que…je voudrais te parler.

El - J'espère bien.

O - Voilà. J'ai deux choses à te dire…la première c'est que…je suis prête à revenir dans l'équipe.

El - VRAI?

O - Ouais. J'ai pas mal réfléchi, j'ai pris du temps pour moi et voila…je veux revenir. Mais…tu devais être le premier à l'entendre…pas de Cragen, Munch ou Dani entre nous. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je te dois bien ça.

El - T'as toujours été ma partenaire.

O - J'espère bien. Cependant…

El - Quoi?

O - Il faut que tu saches que…j'ai…les choses seront différentes.

El - En quoi cela serait différent? Liv, tu es un super flic qui est…

O - Enceinte d'un agent fédéral…

El - Génial avec…QUOI?

O - …

El - Tu…t'es enceinte?

O - D'après le test que j'ai fait tout à l'heure…oui!

Il la regarda et partit de son appartement sans un mot. Une fois en bas, il s'arrêta et sentit comme un coup de poignard le traverser. Il se reprit et rentra chez lui. Durant quatre jours, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et elle devait reprendre le travail le lendemain. Il avait eu une discussion avec Huang et il se trouvait de nouveau devant chez Olivia.

O - Entre.

Il s'exécuta et prit la parole de suite.

El - Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins: ça fait mal. Ça fait mal de savoir que…tu as réussi à trouver quelqu'un sans que je le sache. Mal de savoir que…ce type…puisse…Tu mérites plus que n'importe qui d'avoir des enfants et je suis content pour toi. C'est juste que…prends moi pour un dingue mais depuis Gitano je pensais que…T'avais raison: c'est compliqué entre nous. Et je pense que ça m'énerve de savoir que…tu vas avoir tout ce que tu mérites alors que moi…je perds tout! Les rôles sont inversés pour une fois. Si ça avait été dans d'autre circonstances: sans Kathy, ce…type ou même Dani…J'aurais été le premier à te féliciter et même à pleurer de joie pour toi. Crois moi ou pas, je suis le plus heureux…même peut être plus que lui de savoir…

O - Il le sait pas.

El - Quoi?

O - Je lui ai pas encore dit.

El - Mais pourquoi?

O - Parce que je devais encaisser la nouvelle. Parce que je devais faire face à ta réaction, faire face à ton rejet et…

El - Je te rejettes pas Liv…

O - Tu l'as fait!

El - Je sais. Et j'en suis désolé. Mais… je…si je suis là, maintenant c'est pour te dire une chose. Prends le comme tu veux mais…je suis prêt à faire tous les sacrifices qu'il faut pour changer et qu'on redevienne comme avant. Mais y'a une chose que je me refuse de faire.

O - Quoi?

El - Je refuse de former un nouvel équipier.

O - Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Si tu me "reprends", pourquoi tu…

Il posa sa main sur son ventre en souriant.

El - T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux le nouveau! Sinan j'te préviens, j'peux vite…voir même TRES vite m'énerver. Alors…je veux bien t'intégrer à notre duo…enfin plus Trio maintenant mais… pas de bêtises ou de coups foireux, pigé?

Olivia n'en revenait pas. Il venait de parler à son futur enfant, alors qu'il n'en était qu'encore à un stade embryonnaire. Elle-même n'avait pas encore fait ça.

El - Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Benson! Le moindre truc pour le mettre en danger…et t'en prendras pour ton grade…enceinte ou pas!

O - A vos ordres Inspecteur.

Elle lui sauta dessus et se mit à pleurer.

O - Merci Elliot.

El - De rien Livia. Merci à toi…de m'avoir pardonné!

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

* * *

j'ai un peu changé les dates vu qu'à la base, dans la série, Olivia revient pour l'anniversaire d'Elliot. La, c'est quelques temps plus tard!


	12. Chapter 12: Comme dans Je t'aime

Salut tout le monde.

Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Voici un petit chapitre...pleins de conséquences sur la suite de la ff. Le titre parle de lui même je pense! ^^

**Disclamer:..........**

Enjoy.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Comme dans « Je t'aime »…**

_O - Merci Elliot._

_El - De rien Livia. Merci à toi…de m'avoir pardonné!_

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

El - Tu sais…ce jour là, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Comprends moi bien: jamais je ne t'ai voulu de mal et jamais je ne t'en voudrais…Tu représente l'espoir de toute une vie. Que tu le veuilles ou nan, tu vas être aimer plus que tout au monde et malgré les horreurs de notre quotidien…maman va faire de toi, le bébé le plus chanceux du monde. Rien que d'être là, fais de toi un bébé spécial. T'es tombé sur la meilleure des mamans… En revanche niveau papa…c'est pas l'idéal. Enfin biologiquement parlant. Tu m'auras toujours moi en cas de soucis. Mais…je donnerais tout ce que j'ai de plus cher pour être ton père. Parce que…personne ne connaît maman comme moi. Je suis une partie d'elle autant qu'elle est une partie de moi. Je ferrais tout pour elle: parce qu'elle est…tout pour moi…ma coéquipière, ma meilleure amie…mon âme sœur…Elle mérite d'être heureuse et crois moi, tu l'as rendu heureuse à la seconde où t'as débarqué ici! Tu l'as rendra plus heureuse que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Même si…même si je…l'aime plus que ma vie…

Il s'arrêta, les yeux plein de larmes. Au moment de reprendre, il sentit la main d'Olivia se poser sur sa tête. Il la regarda et vit autant de larmes dans ses yeux.

O - Eh, pourquoi ses larmes?

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa passionnément. Il répondit à ce baiser avant de s'éloigner pour manque d'air.

El - Euh…pas que…mais…

O - J'ai tout entendu!

Il chercha à lire dans son regard si elle était en colère…Mais force était de constater, que si elle l'était, elle l'avait bien cacher à travers ce baiser torride.

El - Tout? Mais euh…tout…comme dans…

O - Comme dans « Je t'aime Elliot Stabler »!

Il se retrouva tout d'un coup…très seul et n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

El - Tu…euh…

O - Je savais pas trop comment te le dire. Depuis quelque jours, je me suis dit que tu devais le savoir et que…Quand tu es arrivé, tous mes doutes se sont estompés. Il fallait juste que j'arrive à te le dire. Hasard ou coïncidence…c'est toi qui l'as dit en premier…

El - Je pensais pas que tu l'entendrais…j'avais l'intention de te le dire mais…j'avais peur que…tu me rejettes et que…je te perde malgré tout ce qu'on s'est promit pour Mini Benson. Mais…quand je t'ai vu à l'instant…plus magnifique que jamais…fallait que ça sorte.

O - Pourquoi tu me le dirais pas en face cette fois ci? Parce que moi, j'ai fait ma part du boulot!

Ils sourirent à travers leurs larmes. Il lui prit la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec son sourire charmeur, mais plus sérieux que jamais.

El - Je t'aime Olivia Benson!

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes de couler.

O - Tu voudrais bien faire…quelque chose…pour moi?

El - Tout ce que tu veux Liv.

O - Est-ce que…tu veux…me rendre…vraiment heureuse?

El - Bien sûr! Même plus que tout au monde. C'est mon souhait le plus cher: te voir heureuse.

O - Alors…accepte d'être…le père de mon enfant et… tu ferras de moi la femme et la …future mère la plus comblée… du monde!

Les larmes d'Elliot étaient sincères et il n'avait pas peur de les montrer.

El - Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi Olivia.

O - C'est un oui?

El - C'est un je VOUS aime!

Elle poussa un petit cri de joie avant qu'ils ne partagent un long et tendre baiser, plein d'amour et de promesse d'un avenir heureux.

* * *

un peu court certes mais tellement romantique.... ahahahahah...


	13. Chapter 13: Choix des prénoms

Salut.

Bon ben encore un petit chapitre mais bon...la suite sera une des plaques tournantes de cette ff donc...patience!

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient (personnages, villes citées...). Les prénoms sont de moi en revanche! ^^ (Merci "Mr Jealous" pour l'ordre des prénoms! (la personne citée se reconnaitra))  
**

Enjoy!

BigBoss87

PS: grand concours de devinette à la fin du chap!

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Choix des prénoms.**

O - El.

El - Oui?

O - Tu pourrais aller me chercher du papier et un stylo s'il te plait?

El - Tout de suite.

Il revint un instant plus tard avec sa commande.

O - Alors dis moi…Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'avais demandé?

El - Oui.

O - Et alors?

El - Alors…ça donne: Christelle et Nicolas.

O - C'est magnifique.

El - Rien ne sera trop magnifique pour NOTRE enfant Olivia.

O - Notre?

El - Va falloir t'y habituer mais ça sera bel et bien le notre.

O - Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir El.

El - Super. Alors maintenant que tu as les prénoms deux et trois, pour les deux, dis moi!

O - Quoi?

El - Les prénoms que tu as choisi.

O - Comment tu sais que…

El - Ben tu nous aurais pas demandé de choisir si t'avais pas déjà trouvé.

O - Tu m'énerves à me connaître si bien que ça.

El - Ça doit être parce que je t'aime…

O - J'espère bien pour toi.

El - Y'a aucun doutes à avoir. Allez, dis moi…

O - D'accord, d'accord… alors, si c'est une fille…ça sera…

El - Liv…

O - J'adore te torturer!

El - Possible mais pas maintenant.

O - Bien. Alors une petite Mathilde Christelle Julie Benson et un petit Mathis Nicolas Alexandre Benson.

Il avait l'air pensif, pas vraiment la réaction qu'elle attendait.

O - Elliot?

El - Hum…

O - T'as entendu ce que j'ai dis?

El - Oui, bien sûr!

O - Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais?

El - Non, du tout. Juste que je me disais…

O - Quoi?

El - Ben…ça marcherait plus si c'était Mathilde Julie Christelle Benson et Mathis Alexandre Nicolas Benson.

O - Mais…c'est toi qui devais être en deuxième pour…

El - Olivia, c'est qu'une place de prénom. Mieux vaut une résonance plus belle qu'une place de prénom. Et puis…sachant que je suis le papa…j'ai le droit de donner mon avis, encore plus qu'avant.

O - Vrai. Et puis…c'est vrai que ça sonne mieux.

El - Tu vois.

O - Et tu voudrais pas qu'on l'appelle…Stabler?

El - Wow! Du calme Olivia.

O - Quoi?

El - Je veux bien être là pour toi et lui, être le père et tout ce qui s'en suit…faire ton bonheur…pour le meilleur et pour la pire…si enfin…bref…mais je suis sûr d'une chose: ce petit est un Benson et le restera quoi qu'il arrive.

O - Oui?

El - Oui! Et puis, ça ferra une génération de Benson en plus. Je pense que ta mère aurait été des plus heureuses de savoir que son nom serait sur, au moins, trois génération. Et puis de mon côté, entre mes neveux et Dickie…la lignée Stabler à encore de beaux jours devant elle.

O - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être aussi heureuse?

El - Tu existes et tu nous rends heureux: mini Benson et moi.

O - Tu as prévu des plans pour cet après midi?

El - Pas vraiment…mais je pense que toi…oui!

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

O - J'allais le faire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais le fait que tu sois là…avec nous, en famille…ça me pousse à te demander de venir avec moi.

El - J'irais n'importe où avec toi Liv.

O - Même chez un médecin pour passer une écho et découvrir ce qu'on attend?

El - Tu…tu veux…

O - Je voulais te faire la surprise mais…maintenant que tu es là…

El - On a rendez vous à quelle heure?

O - 18h à Cavaillon.

El - On y sera dans les temps alors.

* * *

Alors, the question: qu'est ce que vous voulez pour El et Liv? Fille ou garçon?

Celles qui savent; _Momo50, JessTyler et Lilou004_: **ON CAFTE PAS! (Nan suis pas une balance c'est pas vrai! ^^)  
**

Pour les autres, j'attends et je ne mettrais le prochain chapitre que quand j'aurais eu des réponses satisfaisantes!

LOL


	14. Chapter 14: Moment de vérité

Hello,

Bon alors voilà, j'ai eu **que** 2 réponses... (hormis Momo et Lilou mais j'avais dit que ça comptait pas!)

Tans pis, j'vous met la suite quand même. Alors, qui de Flo170692 ou de kalimerot aura bon??? La réponse est en dessous!

**Disclamer: refer chap 1**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Moment de vérité.**

Après un petit moment dans la piscine et une rapide préparation, ils se rendirent sur place afin de savoir. Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet et la secrétaire les invita à patienter.

El - Relaxe Olivia.

O - Facile à dire. Tu en déjà 4.

El - Vrai. Mais c'est toujours là même appréhension. Tu veux savoir si tu as fait le bon pronostic et si tout va bien, sans oublier les prénoms…

O - Comment vous avez fait avec Kathy? J'te jure je comprendrais jamais…

El - OLIVIA.

O - Quoi?

El - Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler de mon ex femme, sachant que j'attends de savoir quel est le sexe de mon prochain enfant?

O - Ton EX?

El - C'est officiel depuis une semaine.

O - Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?

El - Besoin de temps pour encaisser 20 ans de ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui…

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et les posa sur son ventre.

El - J'écris la première page de mes 20 prochaines années et plus si affinités…

O - Vraiment?

El - Ouais. Maintenant que tu m'as demandé d'être père…tu pourras plus de débarrasser de moi!

O - C'est bien ma veine! T'avoir pour moi seule… enfin pour nous durant très très longtemps…ça sera dur mais pas infaisable.

Ils se mirent à rire quand le médecin les invita à rentrer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc - Alors, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes en vacances et vous voudriez connaître le sexe de votre bébé?

O - En effet.

Doc - Vous en êtes à combien de temps?

O - 6 mois ½ .

Doc - Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas le savoir avant?

O - Choix personnel.

Doc - Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis?

O - Une surprise pour l'homme de ma vie.

Doc - Je vois. J'espère qu'il s'agit juste de Monsieur…

Il y eut trois grands sourires.

El - Oui c'est bien moi.

Doc - Parfait. On va pratiquer de rapides examens avant de faire votre échographie.

Après une rapide pesée et deux ou trois autres mesures, Olivia pu s'allonger sur la table.

Doc - Attention au froid. Alors voyons voir ce que l'on a par ici.

Rien qu'à l'entente du battement de cœur, Elliot s'arrêta de respirer et les larmes lui arrivèrent. Olivia lui serra la main tout en souriant.

Doc - Alors…à nous y voila. Dites moi, vous avez déjà des idées de prénoms?

El - Oui.

Doc - Des prénoms américains?

O - Du tout. Mon cher et tendre étant en partie français, j'ai choisi des prénoms français.

Doc - Intéressant. Je peux savoir…

El - Mathilde et Mathis.

Doc - Très bon choix. Moi je peux vous dire ce que c'est.

O - Vraiment?

Doc - Oui. J'ai un angle assez propre. Alors…prêt?

O / El - OUI!

Elle déplaça l'appareil avant de sourire.

Doc - Une chose est sur, ça commencera par M.A.T.H.I.

O - Certes…

Doc - Avec un S en plus, ça sera parfait!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O / EL - UN GRACON?

Doc - Un petit garçon en effet. Regardez l'écran. Son crâne, son corps, ses mains, ses pieds et juste ici…

O - A 100%?

Doc - C'est pas le cordon ombilicale, j'en suis certaine. Félicitations, vous attendez un petit garçon qui est en pleine santé.

El - Un fils?

O - On va avoir un fils!

El - J'en connais un qui va être ravi!

O - Ne plus être le seul garçon de ta famille: c'est sur que Dickie sera aux anges.

El - Les filles seront heureuses aussi.

O - Tu crois?

El - Ô que oui! Les filles seront ravies d'avoir un petit frère.

Doc - Famille nombreuse?

El - De mon côté. J'en ai 4 d'un premier mariage.

Doc - C'est votre premier à vous?

O - Oui.

Doc - Eh bien pour un premier, et surtout à votre âge, excusez moi mais…vous êtes splendide!

O - Merci Docteur.

Doc - De rien. Voici les clichés de ce jeune garçon!

El - Encore merci Docteur.

Doc - De rien. Félicitations.

O - Merci. Au revoir.

Ils quittèrent le cabinet avec de grands sourires.

* * *

MMMWWWAAAA: PERDU les filles!!! Ben ouais, j'étais partie sur un garçon depuis le début. Donc pas de faux jumeaux (kalimerot), ni de petite fille (Flo170692)

Pour info: le titre original de la ff était "_Mathis_". Encore une ENORME Merci à momo50 qui a su trouver THE titre de ff!


	15. Chapter 15: Bonsoir New York

Hello,

Un petit chapitre nocturne qui sonne presque la fin de l'aventure Française pour notre couple.

**Disclamer: .....**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Bonsoir New York.**

La nouvelle fût bien fêtée avec André mais Olivia insista aussi pour appeler l'équipe et leur laisser savoir.

Cr - USV, Capitaine Cragen.

_O - Bonsoir Don._

Cr - Olivia, comment vas-tu?

_O - Plus que bien merci._

Cr - Que me vaux cet honneur?

_O - Tout le monde est là?_

Cr - Oui. Casey aussi d'ailleurs.

_O - Parfait, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer à tous._

Cr - Une seconde. MUNCH!

Mu - Capitaine?

Cr - Tout le monde dans mon bureau, y compris Casey.

Mu - A vos ordres. On est TOUS convoqué dans le bureau du chef.

Fin - Tu sais pourquoi?

Mu - Non, mais quand je dis tout le monde, c'est toi aussi Casey.

Ca - Super. Bien allons y.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant ce temps, Elliot se trouvait derrière Olivia, ses mains sur ses hanches et une bouche collée à son cou.

O - Si tu continues, j'y arriverais jamais.

El - C'est le but.

Il lui tourna le visage et happa ses lèvres. Elle ne se priva pas d'en profiter, oubliant quasiment son coup de fil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mu - Voilà, on est tous là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Cr - J'en serais plus dans une seconde. Olivia?

_O - …_

Cr - OLIVIA!

_O - Hum…oui?_

Cr - Tout va bien?

_O - Oui désolée. J'ai été…distraite un instant._

Cr - Bien. Je mets le haut parleur.

_O - Bonsoir tout le monde._

Tous - Salut Liv.

_O - Comment ça va à New York?_

Fin - Comme d'habitude.

Mu - La même routine.

Cr - Et toi?

Ca - Il fait toujours aussi beau en France?

_O - Toujours Casey. De plus en plus même._

Ca - Chanceuse.

Mu - Bon alors, quelle est la raison de ton appel?

_O - Ah oui. J'avais presque oublié… voilà, il y a trois heures, j'ai…craqué et…j'ai été passé une échographie._

Mu / Fin / Cr - QUOI?

Ca - Tu l'as fait?

_O - Moui._

Mu - Et tu sais ce que c'est?

_O - J'aurais pas appelé si non._

Mu - Vrai. Alors?

_O - Je…Fin, Casey, vous vous souvenez ce que je vous ai demandé._

Ca / Fin - Oui. / Bien entendu.

_O - Eh bien…j'suis désolée Fin!_

Ca / Fin - UN GARCON? / UN GARCON?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout le monde regarda Casey et Fin. D'une part, à cause de l'intensité de leur voix au moment de l'annonce. Et d'autre part, surpris qu'ils soient au courant.

Mu - C'est vrai? Tu attends un petit garçon?

_O - Oui. Mini Benson sera un petit gars._

Cr - Et il va bien?

_O - Plus que bien. Il est en excellente santé._

Cr - C'est…

Mu - On dirait que papy Don va verser sa petite larme.

Cr - MUNCH!

_O - Je comprends Capitaine. J'étais dans le même cas._

Ca - Tu as trouvé?

_O - Pas encore. Mais vu que toi et Fin vous le saviez, je vais tous remettre à égalité._

Fin - En faisant quoi?

_O - Le deuxième prénom de mon fils sera Alexandre._

Cr - Alexandre?

Mu - C'est super…

Ca - Deuxième?

_O- Oui, j'ai quelque peu changé mes plans. Dis toi Fin que si ça avait été une petite puce, son deuxième prénom aurait été Julie. En fait…_

Fin - Quoi?

_O - Si j'avais eu une petite fille, son nom aurait été: Mathilde Julie Christelle Benson._

Cr - C'est magnifique.

Fin - C'est vrai.

Mu - Et t'as toujours pas trouvé pour ton fils?

_O - J'ai deux ou trois idées mais mon p'tit bout ne semble pas très réceptif pour le moment…je vais attendre un peu._

Cr - Très bien. Bon nous, on doit se remettre au travail.

_O - Pas de soucis. Moi je devrais plus trop tarder à aller dormir. La nouvelle… enfin mon fils m'a assez fatigué depuis._

_El - C'est normal, c'est un Benson._

Mu - Repose toi bien Olivia.

Cr - Encore félicitations.

_O - Merci tout le monde. À plus tard!_

Elle raccrocha et regarda Elliot lui sourire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - J'ai pas oublié ton « _normal c'est un Benson _»!

El - Je sais. Mais je m'en fiche. On va avoir un fils!

O - J'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

El - C'est vrai. Mais on a fait le plus dur: on sait ce que s'est et on a les prénoms.

O - On forme vraiment une super bonne équipe.

El - Tu m'étonnes.

* * *

...


	16. Chapter 16: Premier réveil

Bonsoir Bonjour

Ben ouais, c'est la nuit et comme dirait un ami à moi "_**Cette nuit, intenable insomnie, la folie me guette...**_" Remarquez, c'est peut être les 3 kirs que j'ai bu... ou pas! Pis t'façon c'est les vacances donc...

Bref, vous vous en tapez de ma life du moment que vous avez votre new chap de Paternité...s!! (snif)

Bon alors, je tiens à vous prévenir, si vous voulez rendre ce chap encore plus magique: MONTEZ LE SON!!!

**Disc****lamer: tjs pareil. Musique: _Halo_ par Beyoncé. (et pour mon délire c'est l_'Assasymphonie_ de Mozart, L'Opéra Rock)**

Enjoy!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Premier réveil.**

Elliot se réveilla le premier. Il ne mit pas longtemps à être pleinement éveiller. Les rayons du soleil pénétrants dans la chambre, aidant bien. Il s'étira avant de tourner la tête. Et là: une apparition. Olivia dormait toujours profondément, le visage tourné vers lui, une main sur ses abdominaux à lui, l'autre le long de son corps. Son top était remonté un peu au dessus de son ventre et le draps s'arrêtait au début de son short. Elliot n'en revenait pas d'autant de beauté.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

Mais ce qui prit le souffle d'Elliot, fut de voir son ventre. Bien entendu, il savait qu'elle était enceinte et qu'une vie grandissait en elle.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Mais là, la lumière qui passait au travers de volets arrivèrent directement sur ce dernier. Il resta de longue minute à les regarder.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Il finit par prendre son téléphone et fit quelque photos de cet instant magique avant de mettre la musique en route. Il se mit à fredonner, une main protectrice posée sur son fils, l'autre soutenant sa tête pendant qu'il regardait Olivia. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, bercée par la douceur de la main d'Elliot. Elle le regarda sérieusement durant un instant. Elle reprit la chanson.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Il éloigna quelque mèches de cheveux de son doux visage avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser.

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

_Halo, halo_

Durant ce moment intime, les caresses se faisaient sensuelles et habiles. La lumière, le léger vent ainsi que la musique rendaient ce réveil: inoubliable.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Une fois séparé pour cause de manque d'oxygène, aucun mot ne fût échangé.

* * *

Ouais, c'est très fleure bleue mais bon... c'est aussi une partie de moi et de mon génie!!!


	17. Chapter 17: Retour à la réalité

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Alors voilà, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à publier ce chapitre à cause de ff qui déconnait. Donc désolée de l'attente mais...** PIRE:** je pars en vacances pendant 1 semaine donc... pas de ff à venir. Je sais c'est dur et triste mais... Les gens qui bossent pour vous offrir des ff, ont aussi des vies et donc ont droit à des vac...

Okay, je stoppe là.

**Disclamer: refer chap 1**

Entre en scène MON personnage favori... qui va prendre une place un peu spécial dans la vie d'Olivia... (d'où mon pseudo, hein les filles?)

Enjoy.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Retour à la réalité.**

Les deux semaines passèrent assez rapidement et le jeune couple était déjà sur le retour. Durant une grande partie du vol, Olivia avait dormi. Cependant, elle avait beaucoup pensé à sa nouvelle relation avec Elliot et aux changements que cela allait apporter dans toutes ses vies: au boulot, ses enfants à lui… Mais rien que de savoir qu'il l'aimait et allait être le père de son fils, lui redonnait le sourire. Elliot, quant à lui, passa son vol à la regarder et à préparer sa confrontation avec ses enfants pour leur expliquer les récents changements et les futurs à venir. Une fois arrivé à J.F.K, ils descendirent de l'avion dans les premiers. Le temps était le même qu'en France mais le décors était…typiquement New Yorkais. Elliot portait les bagages à mains tandis qu'Olivia enlaça leurs doigts plus que naturellement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le point pour récupérer les bagages. Elliot s'amusait à glisser des mots doux à l'oreille d'Olivia tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle finit par céder et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout en souriant. Sourire qui ne dura que très peu quand…

? - Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt!!!

Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent vers le même point: John Munch!

El - Munch?

O - Mais qu'est-ce que…

Mu - Je savais bien que c'était pas une coïncidence.

O - De quoi tu parles?

Mu - La France! Je savais que tu l'avais rejoint!

El - Comment tu l'as su?

Mu - J'en étais pas sûr jusque maintenant mais là… Tu as une mine superbe Liv.

O - Merci John!

Mu - Et toi, t'as l'air reposé.

El - Je le suis.

Mu - J'm'en doute mais je ne veux pas le savoir!

O - Munch…

Mu - Bon, et si on allait récupérer vos bagages?

Munch les aida avec les bagages et les suivit jusqu'à chez Olivia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mu - Alors, racontez moi tout.

O - John!

El - Pourquoi tu commencerais pas par nous raconter ce que tu sais et on verra par la suite?

Mu - Ça me va. Alors voila… ce que je sais… c'est que quand Liv nous a téléphoné le soir des lasagnes…tu m'as dit que tu connaissais André et le lieu. Que c'est toi qui lui avait indiqué.

El - Correct.

Mu - Alors, quand Cragen t'a dit de partir, tu l'as fait sans réfléchir ni même rouspéter… ce qui ne te ressemble pas du tout!

El - …

Mu - Bref, je pensais que tu partirais avec tes enfants mais quand Casey est revenue et qu'elle nous a tant raconté comment était la France et le reste…j'ai fait en parti le rapprochement. Plus quand j'ai trouvé une photo sur le bureau de El…

O - Laquelle?

Mu - Celle de ton l'anniversaire Liv. Y'a un truc quand tu la regarde…idem pour toi Miss Benson…

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

Mu - Voilà, je parlais de ça! Et puis…à la manière dont tu agis envers EUX depuis 7 mois…

O - Tu devrais avoir une promotion Munch!

Mu - Merci bien. Alors…

Le portable d'Elliot sonna.

El - Excusez moi.

Il alla dans la salle de bain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mu - Alors, tu l'as trouvé?

O - De quoi tu parles?

Mu - De Ton Grand Amour? C'est Elliot?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

O - J'en ai bien peur John!

Mu - Il a l'air de te rendre heureuse…est-ce qu'il…

O - Oui John! Elliot est adorable avec moi…avec nous. Il me traite avec respect, gentillesse et amour. C'est l'homme parfait: doux, aimable, gentil et aimant!

Mu - Ôte moi d'un doute.

O - Dis moi.

Mu - On parle bien du même Elliot?

O - Munch!

Mu - Désolé.

El - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit?

Ils se retournèrent vers Elliot.

Mu - Moi? Rien!

El - Bien entendu.

O - Tu t'en vas?

El - Mouais, c'était Kathleen. Avec les jumeaux, ils rejoignent Maureen au centre commercial et après ils veulent qu'on aille dîner ensemble…

O - Je vois.

El - Tu m'en veux?

O - Du tout. Et puis, ce sont tes enfants…

El - Et y'aura p'tit bout dans quelques temps…

O - Aussi. Mais pour le moment, les grands ont la priorité.

El - Vrai. J'essaierais…

O - Profite de tes enfants. Reste avec eux ce soir.

El - Oui maman!

O - ELLIOT!

El - Désolé.

Mu - Ah l'Amour!

O / El - John! / Munch.

Mu - …

El - A plus tard vous deux.

Il embrassa le ventre d'Olivia.

El - Bye mon fils. Et bye maman.

Elle secoua la tête avant de l'embrasser.

O - Bye papa.

El - Je t'aime.

O - Moi aussi El…enfin…NOUS aussi.

El - LE fils de son père.

O - Je te le fais pas dire. File.

El - Oui! Salut Munch.

Mu - A plus tard.

Il sourit une dernière fois en regardant Olivia puis quitta la pièce.

O - Bon alors…

Mu- SON FILS????

* * *

MMMMWWWAAAAA une fin en suspens.... je m'aime!

Et oui, va falloir patienter jusqu'à dimanche prochain pour lire. Je laisse bosser vos imaginations pour la suite, moi... je vais me reposer!!

Tcho! ^^

PS: pour ceux qui le savent pas, on ma GRACIEUSEMENT surnommée "MUNCHETTE" à cause de toutes mes théories sur les conspirations qui entourent ma personne!


	18. Chapter 18: Les enfants Stabler et Munch

SALUT

Me revoilà après une SUPER semaine de vacances. Pas de long discours, vous avez attendu assez longtemps.

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Les enfants Stabler et Oncle John!**

Après 30 minutes de route, Elliot arriva au centre commercial. Il commença à se rendre au restaurant avant de flâner un instant devant une boutique pour nourrissons. Il se mit à sourire avant de se reprendre et de rejoindre ses très grands nourrissons. À peine arrivé au restaurant, Kathleen lui sauta dessus.

K - PAPA!

El - Salut ma belle.

Mo - Comment va?

El - Bien merci mon ange!

Li - Tu nous as manqué papa!

El - Vous aussi ma princesse.

Di - T'es super bronzé.

El - Merci fils!

Li - Dickie l'abruti.

Di - Mais…

El - Stop. On va pas commencer okay? Je suis déjà assez fatigué comme ça.

Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent rapidement.

Li - Alors, tu étais où pour être aussi beau?

El - Je suis parti…loin, très loin même!

Di - Où ça?

El - Dans le Sud de la France.

Di - En France?

Li - Mais ça devait être…

Mo - T'as été à la maison?

El - Oui. J'étais à la maison Reen.

Di - Quelle maison?

Ka - Ça changé?

El - Un peu ouais Kath. Tu t'en souviens?

Ka - Un peu ouais. Je me souviens surtout de André et de ses leçons de natation…

Mo - Mémorable!

Ka - Grave.

Li - Mais de quoi vous parler?

Mo - Papa a une petite maison dans le Sud de la France.

Di - Vraiment?

El - Ouais.

Ka - Et c'est trop bien.

Li - Pourquoi on y a jamais été nous?

El - Vous étiez trop jeunes…et puis…votre mère…

Di - On pourra y aller un jour tous ensemble?

El - Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Dickie.

Di - On part quand?

El - Wow. On se calme. Je rentre à peine de vacances…on verra…mais bientôt j'espère. Faudra voir si votre mère est d'accord…

Li - On s'en charge.

Di - On partira comme une vraie famille.

Ka - Comme on était avant…même si on est qu'avec toi papa…ça sera aussi cool.

Il resta silencieux un moment.

Ka - Y'a un soucis papa?

El - Hum? Du tout ma belle pour quoi?

Mo - Kath a raison papa…qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

Il regarda ses enfants…maintenant ou jamais…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il prit une grande inspiration.

El - J'ai…quelque chose à vous dire. C'est assez important aussi bien…je ne voudrais pas que…vous m'interrompiez, compris?

Li - Oui papa!

El - Bien. Voila. Bon sang…je…euh…comme vous le savez…Olivia est enceinte.

Di - Oui et c'est…

Maureen frappa sur la tête de son frère qui voulu protester mais n'en fit rien devant le regard de son aînée.

El - Et…le fait est que…elle est partie en congé maternité. Elle ne savait pas où aller alors…je lui ai proposé la maison.

Ka - En France?

El - Oui!

Li - Vous êtes partis ensemble?

El - Pas vraiment. Elle est partie seule, Casey l'a rejoint une semaine après et je suis arrivé le jour du départ de Casey.

Di - Et…

Maureen comprit tout de suite rien qu'à le regarder.

Mo - C'est sérieux?

El - J'en ai bien peur.

Mo - Je vois.

Ka - Minute…tu veux dire que…

Li - Avec Livia…

Di - Vous êtes…

El - Ensemble? Mouais!

Tous - …

El - Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit…il ne jamais rien passé entre nous avant le divorce.

Ka - Promis?

El - Je vous le jure. J'ai peut être pas été un père modèle mais j'ai toujours été un mari fidèle.

Mo - Depuis quand?

El - Officiellement? Le lendemain de mon arrivée. Sinan…on se cherche depuis 3 ou 4 mois…

Li - Tu es amoureux?

Ka - Lizzie!

Li - Ben quoi? C'est juste une question…

El - Oui…je l'aime. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître bizarre mais…c'est comme ça.

Ka - T'en fais pas…on va s'y faire…on l'a fait pour maman…on le ferra pour vous…

Di - Et puis c'est Liv donc…c'est pas comme si c'était une étrangère.

Ils continuèrent le dîner avant qu'Elliot ne reprenne.

El - Juste…

Di - Quoi?

El - Ben…j'ai oublié de vous en parler avant.

Mo - Dis nous?

El - J'espère que ça vous dérange pas trop d'avoir un petit frère d'ici peu?

Ka - Un petit frère?

Li - Tu veux dire que…

Mo - Tu fais rien comme les autres toi!

El - Je sais Reen. Mais en acceptant Liv, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Pour elle comme pour moi, ce petit est notre enfant…et la génétique ne me le retirera pas. C'est mon fils et votre petit frère.

Mo - On va avoir un p'tit frère.

Ka - Super.

Li - J'ai trop hâte!

Di - ENFIN!

Tous regardèrent Dickie.

Di - Je serais plus le seul garçon de la famille!

El - Olivia savait que tu dirais ça.

Di - Elle me connaît trop.

El - C'est clair. Mais au risque de te décevoir…

Di - Quoi?

El - Ben…t'auras beau avoir un petit frère, tu resteras le seul Stabler des deux.

Di - Quoi?

Li - Vous allez pas…

El - C'est avant tout le fils de Liv. Ce petit est un Benson dans l'âme. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne portera pas notre nom que ce ne sera pas un membre de notre famille, n'est-ce pas?

Il y eut un oui collectif. Le dîner se termina dans les meilleurs conditions pour les Stabler. Ils insistèrent même pour rester dormir chez leur père, au risque de faire criser leur mère.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_O - Bon alors…_

_Mu - SON FILS???_

Munch resta bouche bée devant cette information.

O - Euh… ouais.

Mu - Tu veux dire que…

O - Techniquement parlant…non. Sentimentalement parlant…plus que tout.

Mu - Tu veux dire…qu'il

O - Elliot va être le père de mon fils…de notre fils.

Mu - Mais…

O - J'ai toujours voulu de lui comme figure paternelle…un peu comme Cragen l'est pour moi… Mais avec l'avancée des choses entre nous… je lui ai demandé et il a accepté.

Mu - Vous me tuez tous les deux.

O - Pourquoi?

Mu - Vous vous êtes tournés autour pendant 7 ans et en 7 mois, ce p'tit bout vous rassemble.

O - Je te rappelle qu'Elliot était marié. Mais pour moi…d'une manière ou d'une autre…j'aurais fini par lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui.

Mu - Donc finalement…ça se serait passer comme ça?

O - Ben…disons que ce petit bout…aurait pu être le fils biologique d'Elliot…mais bon…

Mu - Entre nous, après tu le prends comme tu veux mais…connaissant « Super El »…y'aura un autre petit Stabler après celui là!

Olivia se mit à rougir devant ce commentaire de Munch.

O - Alors…dans un premier temps, mini Benson restera Mini Benson.

Mu - Vraiment?

O - L'idée d'Elliot…qui me convient tout autant d'ailleurs.

Mu - Bien entendu.

O - Et dans un second temps…laisse moi le temps d'avoir le premier avant de penser à la suite de la lignée tu veux?

Mu - D'accord! Mais je sais ce que je dis…

O - On verra bien.

Mu - Bon, maintenant que je suis sûr que tu vas bien et que Stabler te traite bien…je vais te laisser te reposer un peu.

O - Merci John…pour tout.

Mu - Ben que veux tu…

O - Je savais pas que tu pouvais être comme ça.

Mu - Comment?

O - Si…gentil, prévenant envers moi.

Mu - C'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'un grand zigoto que vous n'êtes pas une partie de ma famille. Je tiens à toi comme à mes nièces. Tu es coincé avec moi comme Tonton, pour toi comme pour Mini Benson.

O - Trop dur la vie! Merci pour tout Oncle John.

Mu - De rien. Allez, reposez vous bien la famille Benson.

Il y eut une accolade très sincère entre Munch et Olivia avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement et qu'Olivia ne s'endorme aussitôt après s'être couchée.

* * *

Voila. J'aurais bien voulu avoir un tonton comme Munch, pas vous???


	19. Chapter 19: Suprises en série!

Hello,

Bon alors voilà, on arrive dans une série de chapitres assez intéressante. Encore une fois, merci à Morgane qui m'a bien aidé pour ce chap et le prochain!

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy et à plus tard.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Surprises en série.**

O - Dites moi que je rêve!!

Olivia et Casey se trouvaient dans le hall d'un luxueux institut de thalassothérapie.

Ca - On rêve pas Liv. Tout ce luxe est à nous pour 3 long jours de détente et de calme.

O - Qu'est-ce que…

Ca - Tu vas pas recommencer nan? Tu entames les derniers mois de grossesse, tu es « légèrement » à fleur de peau…On veut juste le meilleur pour toi.

O - Je sais…mais de là à m'envoyer…ici!

Ca - Tu connais mieux Elliot que nous pour savoir qu'il…

Elle la frappa à l'épaule.

Ca - Aie. Alors ça c'est injustifié comme réaction!

O - Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fais!

Ca - Bref…

Elles s'avancèrent à la réception, récupérèrent les clés des chambres avant de s'y rendre.

O - WOW!

Ca - Alors là, ils se sont pas foutu de nous!

Elles avaient chacune une grande chambre, communicante avec l'autre via le balcon.

Ca - Alors le programme c'est…piscine pour cette fin de journée et demain…massages et tout le reste à VOLONTER!!!

O - Allons y alors!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A l'U.S.V, au même moment._

Fin - El?

El - C'est moi.

Fin - Tout est prêt pour demain?

El - Oui. De ton côté?

Fin - Comme sur des roulettes. Casey est dans la place…on a rien à craindre.

El - Ouais. Bon, je vais rentrer et tout préparer.

Fin - Pas de soucis. On se voit demain pour le départ?

El - J'ai hâte. Salut Fin.

Fin - Salut El.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Allo?

_El - Bonsoirs mes amours._

O - Bonsoir mon chéri…bon ça va, tu vas pas me faire une scène parce que je parle avec papa et que je l'appelle « mon chéri »?

_El - De l'agitation dans l'air?_

O - J'ai l'impression que dès que je parle de toi, il est sur excité et voudrait t'entendre.

_El - Possible. Mais ce week end est juste pour toi. Pour te détendre et…_

O - Me préparer à être mère dans les meilleures conditions possibles…je sais.

_El - Ouais. Ça c'est bien passé?_

O - Tu plaisantes? C'est le rêve. Rien que d'aller à la piscine et ne rien faire…

_El - Je pense que le programme de demain c'est farniente?_

O - Massage, spa, piscine et détente…

_El - Parfait. _

O - T'es barge d'avoir fait ça.

_El - Rien n'est trop beau pour ma famille Olivia._

O - Je sais. Mais il est infernal ce soir.

_El - Mets le haut parleur, je vais le calmer un peu._

O - Si tu veux…c'est bon.

_El - Salut mon fils. Alors comme ça, tu laisses pas maman respirer? _

O - Si il a déjà ton caractère, je suis finie!

_El - T'en fais pas Liv. Quand à toi Mathis, va falloir lever le pied avec maman. Il faut qu'elle se repose avant que tu arrives. Alors on se la joue cool et tout ira bien, vu?_

O - J'ai reçu un coup. Je prends ça pour un oui.

_El - Bien. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Faut que je me prépare._

O - Tu sors?

_El - Avec les enfants on se fait un petit week end relaxe chez une amie à Maureen. Elle nous a laissé son petit chalet._

O - Ça va vous faire du bien.

_El - Vrai. Bonne nuit fils, fais de beaux rêves._

O - Bonne nuit papa!

_El - Bonne nuit mon amour._

O - Bonne nuit El.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Tout le monde est là?

Mu - Euh…ouais.

El - Fin, tu as eu Casey?

Fin - Oui. Tout est prêt de leur côté.

El - Pour les surprises?

Fin - La tienne est arrivée et la mienne ne devrait plus tarder.

El - Perfecto. Bon…et si on y allait?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia et Casey étaient au bord de la piscine extérieur, profitant du soleil et de la chaleur pour recharger pleinement les batteries. Un serveur arriva avec leur cocktail.

Serveur - Mademoiselle Benson, deux colis sont arrivés pour vous à la réception

O - Quoi?

Serveur - Vous pouvez les récupérer de suite si vous le voulez.

O - Merci bien…

Le serveur reparti vers le bar.

Ca - Tout va bien Liv?

O - Hum? Oui, juste…

Ca - Quoi?

O - C'est cette histoire de colis qui me…

Ca - Ben y'a qu'un moyen de savoir ce que c'est!

Casey se leva et mit son peignoir.

Ca - En route.

Olivia secoua la tête avant de se lever et de suivre sa meilleure amie à la réception

O - Bonjour.

Réceptionniste - Ah mademoiselle Benson. Vous venez récupérer vos colis?

O - En effet.

Réceptionniste - Alors voyons…le premier est tout juste ici… et le second…

? - Est juste derrière toi!

Olivia se retourna et poussa un petit cri.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - OH MON DIEU! Dis moi que je rêve!

? - Tu ne rêves pas Olivia.

O - Alex?

Al - En chair et en os ma grande.

O - AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Elle se précipita dans les bras d'Alex avant de se mettre à pleurer.

O - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Al - Surprise!

O - Mais…

Al - Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à ta meilleure amie qu'elle t'explique?

O - TU LE SAVAIS?

Ca - Je me rends votre honneur.

O - Mais…

Ca - C'est une idée de Fin.

O - FIN?

Ca - Bon et si on allait au bord de la piscine pour en parler?

Al - Tout à fait d'accord Casey.

Elles prirent Olivia par les bras et se rendirent à la piscine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - J'écoute.

Ca - Voila, en fait l'idée du week end…c'est une idée de Fin, Elliot et moi.

O - Quoi?

Ca - On sait tous que tu es stressée même si tu nous le montre pas. Alors El s'est chargé de la réservation et avec Fin on voulait trouver un super cadeau. C'était son idée!

O - Pourquoi ne suis-je pas si étonnée que ça?

Elle regarda Alex avec un grand sourire. Cette dernière rougit et baissa les yeux.

O - J'avais raison depuis le début.

Ca - De quoi tu parles?

O - Maître Cabot ici présent était bien proche de Fin pendant un temps. Ils ont toujours nié mais…

Ca - Toi et Fin?

Al - Bon ça va! Et toi ça te va bien de me faire des remarques Madame le Substitut LAKE!

Ca - ALEX!

O - QUOI? Toi et Chester?

Ca - C'est pas ce que tu crois. Quant à toi…

O - Minute. C'est dans les habitudes des avocates de votre cabinet de sortir avec mes collègues?

Al / Ca - Du tout.

Al - Et puis en fait…mais pourquoi on se justifierait au près de toi, mademoiselle « je-sors-avec-mon-meilleur-ami-et-partenaire-de-boulot!? »

Ca - Ouais c'est vrai ça!

O - On se calme. Je ne sors pas avec Elliot.

Ca - Ben voyons. Vous êtes bien proche tout de même…

O - C'est mon meilleur ami.

Al - Et?

O - Et…quand je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse…après une dispute, il a accepté d'être là pour mon fils et moi. Ni plus ni moins…

Les deux avocates se regardèrent.

Ca - Si tu le dis…fin bref…on en a pas fini avec toi.

O - Ben voyons. Et si on profitait juste du temps et d'être entre filles pour la fin de ce week end?

Ca - Pas de soucis pour moi.

Al - Idem!

Elles s'allongèrent toutes les trois et continuèrent de papoter autour de la piscine. Une fois le sujet Elliot et Olivia définitivement éloigné, Olivia se détendit complètement et se mit à sourire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia monta se préparer tandis que Casey et Alex allèrent récupérer le second cadeau d'Olivia.

_? - Tout est prêt?_

Ca - Oui ne vous en faites pas. Dans combien de temps vous serez là?

_? - 1h._

Ca - Parfait. A tout à l'heure.

_? - Sans problème._

Elles s'arrêtèrent dans la chambre d'Olivia.

Al - Tu as oublié ça tout à l'heure.

O - Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Ca - Je sais pas…mais j'espère que c'est pas une housse mortuaire ou alors c'est une sale blague.

O - Casey!

Ca - Ça va, je me tais.

O - Merci. Voyons voir.

Elle prit la carte.

_« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en week end et que tu te reposes que tu ne peux pas te faire encore plus ravissante que d'habitude._

_Je t'aime… »_

Ca - Alors?

O - Un cadeau d'Elliot.

Al - Ben voyons…

Elle ouvrit la house et retint son souffle.

O - Oh mon dieu.

La housse renfermait une magnifique robe de grossesse verte clair.

Ca - Eh ben, il s'est pas moqué de toi.

Al - Comme si il s'était déjà moqué d'elle.

Ca - Vrai. Je sens que tu vas faire des ravages au dîner!

O - Il est…

Ca - Bon, on va se préparer et on se rejoint ici dans 50 minutes?

Al - Parfait pour moi.

O - Idem.

Ca - Cool. A toute…

Casey et Alex quittèrent la chambre d'Olivia. Cette dernière tenta de joindre Elliot mais sans réponse. Elle lui envoya un texto.

_La robe est magnifique. Tu es barge mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Elliot reçu le texto, il se mit à sourire.

Fin - Des news?

El - Elle a bien reçu la robe.

Fin - Okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ca - Liv, tu es absolument splendide.

Al - C'est clair.

O - Merci les filles.

Al - Tu devrais plus remercier Elliot…

Ca - Je suis sûre qu'elle le fera Alex!

O - C'est bon, vous avez fini? On peut y aller?

Ca - Pas de soucis.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Olivia se trouvait juste derrière ses amies, perdues dans ses pensées de future maman. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'Alex et Casey venaient de lui ouvrir la porte. Ce n'est qu'en entendant tous ces cris qu'elle se stoppa en relevant la tête.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin - C'est l'heure.

El - Okay. Votre attention s'il vous plait! On y est alors…allons y!

Tous se regardèrent en stressant plus ou moins. Puis une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent, le naturel reprit le dessus.

TOUS - SURPRISE!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle leva la tête et posa une main sur sa bouche, l'autre sur son ventre. Tout le monde était là: l'équipe de l'U.S.V, les enfants d'Elliot ainsi que Ryan, Mélinda et même Huang… tous en tenue de soirée. Elle comprit vite pourquoi ils étaient là. La salle avait une décoration très enfantine, des cadeaux partout et une banderole: « Mini Benson baby shower! »

O - Ben ça alors.

Ils échangèrent tous une accolades avec elle. Tout le monde lui glissa un petit mot tout en posant une main sur son ventre. Arriva Elliot en dernier.

El - Tu es magnifique chérie.

O - Merci. Tu es barge!

El - Rien est trop beau pour vous deux!

O - On avait cru comprendre.

Elle resta près d'Elliot tout en faisant son discours.

O - Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Euh…merci à tous d'être là… pour moi et pour lui. Dire que j'étais partie pour un petit week end avec ma meilleure amie. Je retrouve une autre de mes très grandes amies et…toute ma famille est là et me fait cette surprise…

Mu - Remercie les parrains et marraines de ton loulou!

O - Vraiment?

Fin - Ben…je voulais faire un gros truc pour toi et lui. Alors, on en a parlé avec Casey et on a trouvé. On a mis Elliot dans la confidence et il s'est chargé du reste.

Ca - Un vrai travail d'équipe.

O - Tu en as fait beaucoup Fin: l'idée, l'organisation… le retour d'Alex…

Les deux se regardèrent en souriant.

O - J'y crois pas! Depuis quand?

Al - Un peu avant mon départ pour la protection des témoins. Et puis…on a repris plus ou moins depuis mon retour en ville.

El - Tu le savais?

O - Pas avant cet après midi.

El - Si j'avais su, je t'aurais fait confiance dès le début Liv!

Fin - Tu le savais?

O - J'avais des doutes…mais pour certains autres…je n'avais RIEN vu…

Casey se mit à rougir tandis qu'Olivia regardait Lake. Alex arriva à la rescousse du jeune couple.

Al - Bon, et si tu ouvrais les cadeaux?

Ca - Excellente idée Alex!

Les trois femmes se regardèrent avant que les invités ne se placent devant leur cadeau.

El - Faudra que tu m'explique…

O - T'en fais pas…juste…observe et tu comprendras par toi-même!!

* * *

Prochain chapitre: les cadeaux!


	20. Chapter 20: Les cadeaux

Salut la compagnie.

Voici la suite des aventures. Bon alors, je tiens à préciser que la liste des cadeaux a été faite (en grande partie) avec miss Morgane (encore et toujours toi, décidément!!! Surtout pour le cadeau de Munch!).

Ensuite, on est à la moitié de cette ff! OUI, déjà, je sais. Mais vous en faites pas, je travaille sur les prochaines (une faite et 2 en traductions...)

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Les cadeaux.**

O - Alors, je procède comment?

K - Et bien, je pense que tu devrais commencer par les parrains/marraines et tu continueras par les grades au boulot et tu finiras par nous.

O - Bien chef Kathleen!

K - Ah ah!

O - Alors…Casey et Fin!

Elle s'avança vers eux les regarda. Elle enleva les papiers avec leur aide.

O - Tout ça?

Fin - Ah ben, on a un grade à respecter.

O - Mais un parc et un trotteur…

Ca - T'inquiètes…c'est notre rôle aussi de le gâter ce petit jeune homme.

O - Merci. Pour les remerciements, je ferrais à la fin. Ça sera plus simple.

El - C'est ta soirée…Liv…

Elliot se passa une main derrière la nuque devant la gaffe qu'il avait faillit faire. Dire « chérie » devant tout le monde aurait sûrement posé des GROS problèmes…

O - Ensuite…Papy Don. Qu'est-ce que… un joli landau. Merci Capitaine.

Cr - Je veux que ma future recrue soit la plus à l'aise possible.

O - Je crois que c'est fait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Sergent Munch, à vous. Alors, quelle idée farfelue m'as-tu trouvé?

Mu - Je voulais faire quelque chose d'original mais…on m'a dit NON!

O - Je suis sûre que j'aurais adoré mais là… une table à langer…

Mu - Mais pas seulement…elle fait baignoire aussi.

O - Vraiment?

Mu - Eh ouais! En fait, tu soulèves le matelas et là, tu as une baignoire dessous. Et sur le côté, t'as des petits compartiments pour mettre tout un tas de produits.

O - C'est trop top et super pratique. Merci Oncle John!

Mu - De rien ma nièce.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Elliot.

O - Stabler?

El - Oui?

O - Ne me dis pas que tu es venu les mains vides?

El - Si c'était le cas, tu ne porterais rien ce soir!

O - …

El - Enfin je veux dire…pour la robe.

O - Bien rattraper.

Cette dernière phrase ne fut qu'un murmure entre les deux amants.

O - Alors, j'attends!

El - Ben…en fait…faudra que tu sois patiente.

O - Et pourquoi ça?

El - Parce que le cadeau c'est…le lit du p'tit bout mais qu'ils sont en rupture de stock.

O - Le lit?

El - Ben, il va pas passer sa vie dans son parc ou dans son landau.

Cette phrase fit rire Munch mais il s'arrêta quand il vit le regard d'Olivia.

El - Mais t'en fait pas, il est commandé et sera livré à temps!

O - Y'a plutôt intérêt

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Chester Lake?

Lake - Présent!

O - Tu n'as qu'un présent?

Lake - Euh…ouais…

O - J'aurais pensé que tu aurais fait un cadeau commun avec UNE autre personne.

Lake - C'était le plan mais…respect du grade oblige…

O - Ben voyons…une chaise haute?

Lake - La nourriture est très importante pour la croissance d'un enfant…et puis comme ça, il dominera le monde!

O - T'emballes pas Lake. Mais merci.

Lake - C'est normal.

Mél - Nous par contre…on a fait des cadeaux communs…si ça dérange pas.

Hu - A trois c'était plus simple.

O - Ne vous en faite pas…c'est déjà très gentil à vous trois. Alors voyons voir…un chauffe biberon, un baby phone: ça j'en aurais grandement besoin je pense… un porte bébé, idéal pour aller bosser et…un transat.

Mél - L'idée de Ryan.

O - Ah oui?

Ry - Ben…c'est bien beau d'avoir un lit et un landau mais…faudra qu'il puisse aussi profiter de sa joie maman et de la vue du monde extérieur.

O - Merci énormément. Maître Cabot!

Al - Votre honneur?

O - Vous avez trouvé un nouvel élément, différents des autres déjà exposé ici?

Al - En effet.

O - Et quel est il?

Al - Celui-ci votre honneur!

O - Un siège auto… avec les insignes de la brigade?

Al - C'était plus…pour marquer le coup.

O - C'est super Alex. Merci, pour ça et pour être venu.

Al - J'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde Liv.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Bon et bien je crois qu'il ne reste plus que vous les enfants.

Mo - Bon…on a beau être quatre, on est pas riches non plus…

K - Alors…y'aura qu'un cadeau.

O - C'est déjà énorme. Voyons voir… une poussette. La chose qu'il manquait.

Liz - Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

O - J'écoute.

Di - Le tout dernier modèle avec les quatre roues motrices, possibilité d'en faire un siège auto en cas d'urgence et toutes options possibles et inimaginables.

O - Il a besoin d'une poussette, pas d'une F1 de compétition toutes options!

Di - Ben on voulait le mieux pour toi et pour lui.

O - C'est très gentil les enfants.

Liz - On veux le mieux pour notre petit frère.

Olivia, Elliot et Lizzie se stoppèrent.

Mo - Enfin, ça sera plus comme un cousin…

Di - Mais pour Liz et moi, ça sera un petit frère…comme on est les derniers… on a pas eu la chance de jouer un rôle d'aîné. Ça sera parfait pour ton fils Liv!

O - J'en serais ravie. Et il aura beaucoup de chances de vous avoir comme « frères et sœurs! »

Tous les convives se mirent à sourire mais la dernière remarque de la dernière des Stabler ne laissa dupe ni Alex, ni Casey.

Alors qu'elle remerciait tout le monda, assez longuement à chaque fois, elle arriva sur les enfants Stabler.

O - C'était moins une.

Liz - J'suis désolée Livia…

O - T'en fais pas ma grande. Mais on a de la chance…

Liz - Pourquoi?

O - On arrive dans une famille très unie et ça…c'est pas anodin pour moi.

Di - Tout pour notre famille.

O - J'ai déjà entendu ça avant…

Mo - La devise de la famille Stabler!

O - Tu penses bien.

Alors qu'elle allait parler avec Elliot, Casey l'interrompit.

Ca - Liv, j'ai une question pour toi.

O - Je t'écoute.

Ca - Voila, ça me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps et…si ça se trouve tu pourras pas y répondre mais…

O - Casey!

Ca - J'y vais. Voila, euh…on raconte beaucoup de chose sur les joies de la grossesse et tout le reste…

O - Et?

Ca - Et moi je me demandais si ce qu'on disait c'était vrai…

O - A propos de…

Ca - Bon aller, je me lance: le sexe. C'est mieux avant ou pendant la grossesse?

Lake - CASEY!

Ca - Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est juste…

O - Sans hésitez pendant!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tous regardèrent Olivia, aussi interdit qu'étonné.

Mu - PARDON?

O - Ben, elle m'a posé une question, j'y réponds.

Ca - Mais…je pensais pas que…

O - Tu croyais quoi? Que je suis rester enfermée à la maison pendant les deux semaines après ton départ? Perdu ma grande. J'en ai profiter un maximum

Ca - Tu veux dire que…

O - Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis mère célibataire. Pourquoi me priver d'un peu de plaisir?

Elle regarda Casey avec un grand sourire avant que son regard ne dévie légèrement sur Elliot. Il savait bien qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait vis-à-vis d'être une mère célibataire…mais tout de même…

O - Alors, la réponse à la question est: le sexe est meilleur durant la grossesse…si t'as la bonne personne pour!

Ca - T'as été…

O - Déçue?

Elle se mordit en évitant de croiser le regard d'Elliot.

O - J.A.M.A.I.S… pendant ma grossesse du moins!

Elliot tenta de rester calme et ferma les yeux. C'était bien pire. Il les ré ouvrit et tomba sur le sourire moqueur de Munch. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Munch ne regarde Olivia avec le même sourire. Cette dernière lui sourit, il lui désigna Elliot d'un léger mouvement de tête. Lorsqu'elle le vit, leur regard se remplirent de désir et elle s'en mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Une nouvelle fois, ce sont ses enfants qui lui sauvèrent la vie.

Mo - Bon alors…on a eu une idée!

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, ce qui laissa à Elliot et Olivia un instant pour se regarder, sourire et se murmurer un « je t'aime » très rapide.

Mo - Voilà, Olivia, vu que c'est une fête pour toi et ton fils, et que tu es entourée de beaucoup d'hommes, tu vas devoir danser avec chacun d'eux.

O - Euh…j'veux bien mais…pour vous les filles?

K - On verra ça demain!

O - Comme vous voulez. Il y a un ordre précis?

Liz - Oui. On a l'ordre et les chansons ont été choisi par ces messieurs.

O - Eh ben! Si c'est à l'ordre du jour…allons y!

* * *

Bon okay j'avoue, la question de Casey est assez osée mais fallait un truc pour détendre l'atmosphère et accentué le fait qu'Elliot et Olivia doivent se contenir en public! ^^


	21. Chapter 21: Danses

Hello people.

Petit chapitre avant d'aller au dodo! Le retour au taf est trop rude!!! ^^

**Disclmaer: AUCUNE CHANSON ne m'appartient. Les titres et artistes sont automatiquement cités.**

Tcho ^^

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Danses**

Liz - Commençons par…Capitaine Papy Cragen!

Cr - Merci Lizzie!

Liz - De rien.

K - Et la chanson sera…Me & Mrs Jones de Billy Paul.

Cragen s'approcha d'Olivia et ils se mirent à danser, tout comme certains autre de leurs amis.

Cr - Tu es resplendissante Olivia.

O - Merci.

Cr - Tu es prête?

O - Je n'en sais trop rien. Oui…enfin, c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver. Après tout, c'est mon plus grand rêve. Mais de l'autre…j'ai peur de…

Cr - Tu ne seras pas comme elle.

O - Mais…

Cr - Olivia, tu ne ressembleras pas à ta mère. Tu as un travail, des amis…une famille…

Elle sentit les larmes montées.

O - Merci Don.

Cr - Je t'en pris.

La danse se termina, Olivia déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son Capitaine.

Mo - Odafin Tutuola est demandé sur la piste de danse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin - Je suis là.

O - Tu as choisi quoi?

Fin - _Total Eclipse of The heart_!

O - Bonnie Tyler? T'es super frangin.

Fin - Alors dis moi, t'es contente?

O - Comment ne pas l'être? Tout mes amis sont là, pour moi et mon fils…j'ai eu des cadeaux extra qui vont me permettre d'arrêter de stresser et puis…j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir me reposer un peu…j'suis aux anges.

Fin - Je me doute.

O - Alors…toi et Alex…

Fin - Liv…

O - Allez!

Fin - On a reprit contact y'a…6 mois.

O - Tant que ça?

Fin - Ouais. J'ai reçu une lettre avec une adresse. J'étais pas supra chaud mais j'y suis aller quand même. À partir du moment où je l'ai vu, j'ai compris que tout allait être comme avant. On a beaucoup discuté…de toi et de Mini Benson. Et puis…on a reparlé de nous et depuis 4 mois…

O - Et on a rien vu?

Fin - Ben…c'est pas comme si vous saviez qu'elle était sortie de son programme et que je la revoyais…

O - Vrai. Ça tiens la route?

Fin - On fait tout pour mais…je pense qu'on est plus que bien parti…

O - C'est super. Je suis contente…pour vous deux.

Fin - Merci Olivia.

Ils se séparèrent après un longue étreinte.

Di - Après un petit rafraîchissement, ce sera au tour de Ryan et du Doc.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

O - Je t'écoute Ryan.

Ry - Ouais alors pour pas qu'il y ait de confusion, je tiens à préciser que la chanson que j'ai choisi…c'est purement amical malgré les paroles. Mais on devait choisir entre autre parmi tes chansons préférées et il se trouve que…

La chanson commença et elle eut un grand sourire.

O - _Amazed_?

Ry - Ben…j'avoue que je suis…et qu'on est tous…impressionné par ton histoire. Partir de là où tu étais… ce petit est une grande revanche que tu prends sur la Vie, sur toi-même et tout le reste. Tu fais un métier pas évident, tu vas avoir un enfant sans père… on t'admire énormément pour ça.

O - Je…je sais pas quoi dire.

_À quelque pas de là._

K - Tu veux arrêter d'être jaloux?

El - Quoi?

K - Papa, j'ai plus 4 ans. Je vois que tu es jaloux de Ryan.

El - Pourquoi?

K - Parce qu'il a choisi une chanson assez romantique et que quand il s'agit d'Olivia…tu es jaloux du premier homme qui la regarde.

El - C'est profiler que tu devrais faire comme métier Leen.

K - Pourquoi pas. Même si je n'ai pas ta force de caractère et je pense pas que je supporterais les horreurs… mais j'avais raison?

El - Oui. C'est plus fort que moi.

K - C'était pareil avec maman?

El - En partie. Mais avec Olivia, c'est décuplé.

K - Cupidon ne t'a pas épargné!

El - Amen ma puce!

Xxxxxxxx

Rapidement ce fût au tour de Huang.

O - Alors Doc, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez choisit?

Hu - Une chanson assez caractéristique pour vous. J'ai regardé un film récemment et j'avoue qu'une chanson m'a marqué.

O - Quel film?

Hu - Hairspray!

O - Vraiment?

Hu - Oui.

Les première note de _I know where I've been _arrivèrent aux oreilles des convives_._

Hu - C'est une chanson intéressante. Vous avez vu le film?

O - Plusieurs fois. Mais je…

Hu - Bien que ce film parle d'un sujet relativement différent…je trouve que cette chanson vous ressemble. En effet, rien que le titre est assez évocateur. Pour eux, ils sont différents mais ils savent d'où ils viennent. Pour vous c'est a même chose. Vous avez beau être différente…et encore…vous savez d'où vous venez et malgré ça, vous avez la force de continuer tous les jours que Dieu fait et vous allez de l'avant avec ce petit être qui… n'a beau pas être une preuve d'amour…il en reste un cadeau…

O - De Dieu!

Hu - Comment le saviez vous?

O - C'est…en partie à partir de ce fait que…j'ai choisi le prénom de mon fils!

Hu - Vous avez trouvé?

O - Oui mais personne en le saura avant la naissance. Mais ça a un rapport avec ce cadeau de Dieu…

Hu - Je croyais pourtant que la religion n'était pas une chose importante pour vous.

O - Beaucoup de choses ont changé George…surtout ces derniers temps… Et vu que ce jeune homme n'est pas une preuve d'amour…comme j'aurais pu le vouloir pour un premier…il ne peut être qu'un cadeau…et pas de Porter…mais de Dieu!

Hu - Ce bébé aura beaucoup de chance.

O - Merci!

Après une nouvelle pause, histoire de se désaltérer et de discuter un peu avec ses collègues…

K - Sergent John Munch au rapport!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

K - _Sergent John Munch au rapport!!_

Mu - A vos ordres!

O - Dis moi que tu n'as toujours pas prévu un truc complètement tordu?

Mu - Comme précédemment, je voulais mais…on m'a dit non. Du moins…Elliot.

_Stand by me_, Seal.

O - Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu?

Mu - J'avais choisi une chanson française…

O - Vraiment?

Mu - Oui. Ça parlait d'une fille qui aime un homme et elle sait pas trop si lui c'est pareil…

O - Le titre?

Mu - _D'amour ou d'amitié _de Céline Dion!

O - QUOI?

Mu - Ben…

O - Je comprends pourquoi il t'a dit non.

Mu - Je me disais que ça aurait pu être drôle.

O - Que tout le monde le découvre?

Mu - Non, juste voir vos têtes…parce qu'entre nous, je pense que Casey et Alex se doutent de quelques chose…

O - Elles ont le chic je te jure…

Mu - Pourquoi?

O - Ces demoiselles sont chacune en couple et quand j'ai voulu pousser le vice…elles sont revenues sur El et moi et…j'ai menti.

Mu - Dis toi que tu le fais pour le bien de ta famille.

O - Je sais mais…j'aime pas mentir…surtout à mes meilleures amies…

Mu - Sachant le fait qu'elles t'aient caché leur relation avec des hommes…

O - T'es génial Munch.

Mu - Et il t'a fallu tant de temps pour t'en apercevoir?

O - Non, ça fait longtemps que je le sais…juste… je voulais pas que tu attrapes la grosse tête…

Mu - Comme si c'était mon genre…

O - Munch!

Mu - J'avoue.

O - Merci, pour ce que tu m'as dit et ce que tu fais pour El et moi!

Mu - C'est normal. Je t'ai dit que tu étais un peu comme ma nièce alors…

Elle lui embrassa la joue.

O - Merci tonton John.

Mu - De rien.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

O - A qui le tour?

? - Ce devrait être le mien.

O - Chester.

Il lui tendit sa main.

Lake - Si vous voulez bien.

Elle se mit à sourire avant de lui prendre la main.

O - Alors dis moi, pourquoi tu as choisit cette chanson?

Lake - Tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on a regardé le film tous ensemble?

O - Oui.

Lake - Ben, quand cette chanson est passée à la fin…

O - Quand Julia Roberts sort de la voiture avec Hugh Grant?

Lake - Oui. Ben y'a cette musique et…c'est à ce moment là que j'ai regardé Casey et que…

O - Tu as compris…

Lake - Voila. Et comme on était chez toi et que…je trouve que Elvis Costelo chante bien cette chanson…et _She_…ça te décrit assez bien aussi.

O - Merci Chester. Alors c'est sérieux?

Lake - Elle m'avait prévenu que le jour où tu le découvrirais, tu nous lâcherais plus.

O - C'est Alex qu'a cafté…moi je fais que suivre.

Lake - Je vois. Ouais, c'est assez sérieux. Je dois t'avouer qu'au début…ça m'a fait flippé. Après tout, on bosse ensemble et c'est pas évident tous les jours vu les horaires et les affaires dont on peut ou on ne peut pas parler…mais on a trouvé un rythme et…tout va bien.

O - C'est super. Mes deux meilleures amies ont trouvé quelqu'un de bien…

Lake - Tu seras la prochaine, t'en fait pas.

O - J'espère bien.

Lake - T'en fait pas. Mais entre nous, dépêches toi de trouver parce qu'elles ont un plan pour te mettre avec Elliot.

O - Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée que…

A ce moment, elle reçu des petits coups. Lake ouvrit grands les yeux.

Lake - C'est…

O - Oui. Tiens…

Elle lui prit la main et la déposa sur son ventre. Il eut un grand sourire.

Lake - Ça cogne sec dis moi.

O - Un peu plus depuis quelque temps mais…c'est la force de l'habitude.

Lake - Je me doute. Au fait…pour ce qui est du plan… je n'ai rien dit et tu n'étais pas au courant…

O - Bien entendu. Mais merci du tuyau.

Lake - Je t'en pris.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

? - J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard?

O - Juge Donelly?

D - En personne. Comment allez vous ma chère?

O - Bien je vous remercie.

D - J'avais une affaire. Sinon, je serais arrivée à l'heure. Alexandra, Casey…encore merci de l'invitation.

Al - Mais de rien.

O - Alors vous deux, je vous retiens.

Ca - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on…

? - Bon, pas qu'on s'ennuie mais…c'est mon tour!

Il s'approcha d'Olivia.

? - Mademoiselle Benson, me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accordez cette danse?

O - Mais avec joie Richard Stabler.

Il lui sortit son plus beau sourire à la Stabler avant de lui prendre la main.

* * *

Le film cité par Lake est "_Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill"_


	22. Chapter 22: Emotions

Hello Everybody.

Merci pour les reviews sur le chap précédent. Petite dédi à Flo: encore un chap à attendre pour la dernière danse!! ;)

**Disclamer: Les deux dernières chansons ne sont toujours pas à moi ni de moi.**

A plus tard pour la suite et fin de cette soirée!!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Émotions.**

Lorsque la musique commença, elle eut un grand sourire.

O - C'était prévu que vous passiez que des musiques de films avec Julia Roberts?

Di - Ben, c'est ton actrice préférée…alors…

_Someday when I'm awfully low _

_When the world is cold _

_I'll feel a glow just thinking of you _

_And the way you look tonight. _

Di - Tu sais, depuis que papa nous a annoncé que vous étiez ensemble et que de ce fait, on allait avoir un petit frère…j'arrête pas de stresser et de me demander si je serais assez bien dans ce rôle pour vous deux.

_Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm _

_And your cheek so soft _

_There is nothing for me to love you _

_And the way you look tonight _

O - Dickie, personne n'est jamais prêt à 100%. Moi la première. Tu n'en as jamais parlé avec tes sœurs?

Di - Si mais…j'ai vraiment envie d'être…le meilleur des grands frères.

O - Tu le seras, tu peux en être sûr!

Di - Merci Livia.

_With each word your tenderness grows _

_Tearing my fear apart _

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose _

_Touches my foolish heart _

Di - J'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

O - Dis moi…

Di - En fait, c'est une idée que j'ai eu quand on a parlé de cette soirée. C'est pas tip top mais…

O - Dick!

Di - Ouais…

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre à chanter.

_Lovely, never ever change _

_Keep that breathless charr _

_Won't you please arrange it? _

_'Cause I love you _

_Just the way you look tonight_

Elle le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes.

_Hum Hum Hum Hum…just the way you look…tonight…_

Elle ne pu retenir les larmes et le serra le plus possible contre elle.

O - Si avec ça, tu me dis que tu ne seras pas le grand frère parfait…

Di - Ben…

O - Le jour où il piquera des crises, tu seras de corvée pour l'endormir.

Di - Avec joie Olivia.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

O - J'ai beaucoup de chance de faire partie de votre famille.

Di - C'est la tienne aussi maintenant. A partir de maintenant, on est la famille Benson - Stabler!

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle devant le jeune homme.

Di - J'suis désolé, je voulais pas…

O - Non, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est absolument magnifique et adorable ce que tu viens de me dire. Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse. Alors…merci à toi de m'avoir dit ça Richard « Dickie » Stabler.

Di - Mon plaisir Olivia Marie Benson.

Elle se mit à sourire.

O - Tu es pire que ton père.

Di - Ben…vu qu'il semble que tu ne puisses pas résister au charme naturel des Stabler…Papa a énormément de chance…

O - Autant que j'en ai de l'avoir.

Di - Bon, pas que je n'apprécie pas ce moment passé avec toi et mon p'tit frangin mais…j'en connais un qui va me tuer si je te fais encore pleurer.

Ils regardèrent Elliot en souriant.

O - T'en fais pas, il voudra savoir mais à la seconde où il apprendra ce que tu m'as dis…il sera le plus fier des pères!

Di - Possible.

O - Encore merci Dick.

Di - De rien Liv.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A peine venait elle de se séparer de Dickie, qu'Elliot arriva.

El - Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

O - Rien t'en fait pas El.

El - Mais…

O - Je t'ai dit que ça allait.

El - …

O - Bon, je vais aller me refaire une beauté et je reviens.

El - Okay. Tu devrais emmener les filles avec toi…histoire de…

O - D'accord.

Elle s'en alla avant d'être rejoint par les filles. Elliot regarda son fils.

El - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

Di - Papa…

El - Richard Stabler.

Di - Relax. Je suis pas un tyran ni un briseur de cœur. J'ai juste…dis ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

El - A savoir?

Di - Ben…que…j'avais peur…de ne pas être un grand frère à la hauteur et que…j'étais content que Liv fasse partie de la famille Benson - Stabler.

El - Tu lui as dis ça?

Di - Ouais.

El - Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit mise à pleurer.

Di - C'était pas prévu mais…

Elliot prit son fils dans ses bras.

El - Merci mon grand.

Di - De rien. Mais tu sais, je pensais chaque mot.

El - J'en suis sûr. Et j'en suis fier!

_Pendant ce temps, chez les filles._

Ka - Tout va bien?

O - Oui!

Liz - Mais qu'est-ce que mon abruti de jumeau t'as dit pour…

O - Lizzie…calme toi. Dickie a été adorable avec nous!

Mo - Mais alors…

O - Eh bien vu que je suis enceinte, j'ai une LÉGÈRE tendance à être émotive. Tout ce que Dickie m'a dit c'est qu'il voulait être un super grand frère et que aujourd'hui…on était une seule famille: Benson - Stabler. Et j'avoue que ça m'a…

Ka - Il t'a dit ça?

O - Oui.

Mo - Mon petit frère ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

O - En effet Maureen, je te l'accorde.

Ka - Bon allez, il ne reste qu'une danse…et pas la moindre.

O - Certes. Je pense qu'on devrait se dépêcher avant que votre père ne tue « Super Grand Frère ».

Liz - Ouais t'as raison. En route.

Les filles sortirent des toilettes en tout en discutant et se stoppèrent devant la noirceur de la pièce.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Une douce mélodie leur arriva aux oreilles.

_Elle a mis sur le mur, au dessus du berceau_

_Une photo d'Arthur Rimbaud_

_Avec ses cheveux en brosse, elle trouve qu'il est beau_

_Dans la chambre du gosse, bravo_

Les larmes lui revinrent quand elle vit tous les hommes, les uns à côté des autres, avec des micros et chantant en français…

_Déjà les p'tits anges sur le papier peint, _

_J'trouvais ça étrange, j'dis rien_

_Elles me font marrer ses idées loufoques_

_Depuis qu'elle est en cloque_

_Elle se réveille la nuit, veut bouffer des fraises,_

_Elle a des envies balèzes_

_Moi j'suis aux p'tits, je me défonce en huit_

_Pour qu'elle manque de rien ma p'tite_

_C'est comme si je pissais, dans un violoncelle_

_Comme si j'existais plus pour elle_

_Je me retrouve planter, tout seul dans mon froc_

_Depuis qu'elle est en cloque_

_Le soir elle tricote, en buvant de la verveine_

_Moi je démêle ses pelotes de laine_

_Elle use les miroirs, à se regarder dedans_

_À se trouver bizarre, tout le temps_

_J'lui dis qu'elle est belle, comme un fruit trop mur_

_Elle croit que je me fous d'elle, c'est sûr_

_Faut bien dire ce qui est, moi aussi je débloque_

_Depuis qu'elle est en cloque_

_Faut que je retire mes grolles dans j'rente dans la chambre_

_Du p'tit rossignol qu'elle couve_

_C'est que son pt'it bonhomme qu'arrive en Décembre,_

_Elle le protège comme un louve_

_Même le chat pépère elle en dit du mal_

_Sous prétexte qu'il perd ses poils_

_Elle veut plus le voir traîner autour du paddock_

_Depuis qu'elle est en cloque_

Pour le dernier couplet, Elliot regarda Olivia dans les yeux.

_Quand j'promène mes mains, de l'autre côté de son dos_

_J'sens comme des coups de poings ça bouge_

_J'lui dis t'es un jardin, une fleur, un ruisseau_

_Alors elle devient toute rouge_

Elle se mit à rougir en voyant son regard tant de désir et d'amour

_Parfois ce qui me désole, c'qui me fait du chagrin_

_Quand je regarde son ventre et le mien_

_C'est que même si je devenais pédé comme un phoque_

_Moi j's'rais jamais…en cloque._

La chanson se termina et toutes les femmes applaudirent. Elle se dirigea vers aux et tomba dans leurs bras, les uns après les autres.

O - Depuis quand vous mijotez ça?

Cr - Un certain temps. C'était pas…super évident mais…avec beaucoup d'entraînement et avec l'aide d'Elliot…qui parle un français…impeccable… ça a été…vraiment plus simple.

Mu - Ben voyons. Et puis…ce fut une expérience assez intéressante.

O - Je me doute.

Mo - Bon…il reste encore une dernière danse Olivia.

O - Vrai.

Elle regarda Elliot avec un grand sourire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Les deux chansons de ce chap sont: _The way you look tonight_ : My Best Friend Wedding Soundtrack et _En cloque_ de Renaud.

Question: Une idée sur la dernière chanson????


	23. Chapter 23: Seuls au monde!

Salut

Alors vu que je serais pas en mesure de vous mettre le chap dans la journée, je prends un peu d'avance. Je vais aussi arrêter de vous torturer...pour la dernière danse!

**Disclamer: les chansons ne sont pas à moi!!!!!**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Seuls au monde!**

Elle regarda Elliot avec un grand sourire.

O - Alors…qu'est-ce que tu as choisi?

El - J'avais l'embarras du choix et c'était pas évident. Y'avait _I want to spend my life time living you, I will always love you, I dont wanna miss a thing, I promise you, You're the one that I want…_

O - Tout ça?

El - Ouais. Mais aucune chanson ne sera assez belle pour toi.

O - Elliot!

El - Cependant, j'ai dû choisir et…

Dès les premières notes, elle se mit à sourire.

O - T'es pas croyable.

El - Ben…c'était quand même…notre première fois alors…

Elle se mit à rougir avant se passer ses bras autour de son cou.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

El - Alors ma beauté dis moi…

O - Quoi?

El - Tu n'as jamais été déçu?

O - Qui te dis que je parlais de toi?

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

Il la regarda, à moitié choqué, avant de voir son sourire.

El - C'est pas marrant. J'ai douté un court instant.

O - Ça t'apprendra à te venter!

El - C'est toi qui l'a dit…moi, j'ai juste répété…mais crois moi…j'ai faillit gaffer plusieurs fois ce soir.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

O - Vraiment?

El - Oh que oui. Entre « chérie » et un désir…contrôlé « je-ne-sais-toujours-pas-comment »…ce fût laborieux. Encore plus quand j'ai croisé le regard de Munch et le tien par la suite.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

O - J'ai eu un peu de mal aussi. Mais…j'étais sérieuse…vis-à-vis de…la question de Casey.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

El - Tu m'en vois le second ravi.

O - Second?

El - La première c'est toi, non?

O - T'es…

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

El - Liv.

O - Oui mon cœur?

El - Hum…

O - Quoi?

El - J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça!

O - Dans ce cas, je le ferrais…plus souvent.

El - Sans problème. Dis moi…tu ne trouves pas que Cragen et Donelly sont…proches?

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

Ils continuèrent de danser, tout en observant ce drôle de couple, se sourire.

O - Alors là…c'est la soirée des nouveaux couples on dirait.

El - Comment ça?

O - Entre Alex et Fin, Cragen et Elisabeth…Casey et Lake.

El - QUOI?

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

El - T'es sérieuse?

O - Oh que oui! J'en ai eu confirmation par Chester tout à l'heure.

El - Alors là…

O - Comme tu dis. Et puis…y'a nous aussi.

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

En disant cela, elle affichait un grand sourire.

El - J'aime toujours autant comment ça sonne.

O - Ben habitues toi car ça risque de durer un bon bout de temps.

El - Toute la vie s'il le faut Olivia.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

O - J'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir autant de chance de vous avoir, toi et les enfants…comme une vraie famille.

El - Ben tu devras t'y faire aussi.

O - Je ne pouvais rêver mieux que de faire partie de la famille Benson -Stabler.

El - Je l'aime mon fils.

À ce moment, leur fils manifesta sa présence.

El - Oui mais toi aussi je t'aime mon autre fils. Ben ouais…faut que tu t'y fasses, vous serez deux mecs dans la famille.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Leur regard se croisèrent avec toujours autant d'envie et de désir.

El - J'vais pas y arriver.

O - Quoi?

El - J'ai…une irrésistible envie de t'embrasser.

O - Ici et maintenant?

El - Ouais. Ça va devoir passer parce que…on en a déjà parler et on est pas prêt à leur dire…

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Olivia le regarda en se mordant la lèvre.

O - Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

El - Quoi?

O - J'ai dit qu'est-ce que tu attends…

El - Tu veux que…

O - Elliot, j'en ai tout autant envie que toi, si ce n'est plus.

El - Mais je croyais que…

O - Munch est déjà au courant, sans compter Alex et Casey qui se doutent de quelque chose…

El - Tu es sûre que…

O - El, je t'aime. On va avoir ce bébé ensemble. Alors qu'ils soient content ou non, je m'en fiche.

_Halo, halo_

El - C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

O - Oui Elliot.

El - Alors…voyons voir ce que je peux faire pour rendre heureuse la femme que j'aime!

Ils échangèrent de grands sourires avant que les lèvres d'Elliot ne viennent se poser délicatement sur celles d'Olivia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

Ce qui fut un simple et innocent baiser entre amis, comme le soupçonnait l'ensemble des convives, se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus…intense.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

Olivia fit pression sur son cou afin d'approfondir ce moment intime…en public. Elliot ne se fit pas prier et accepta son invitation à aller plus loin. Ses mains se mirent à voyager sur ses formes, arrachant à cette dernière des petits sourires qui devinrent rapidement communicatifs.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Chez les invités, les expressions étaient mitigés. Maureen avait Dickie dans ses bras, tandis que Lizzie était dans ceux de son autre sœur. Munch avait un grand sourire ému alors que les autres avaient des mines assez déconfites. Après tout, malgré quelque soupçons, Alex et Casey avaient laissé tomber devant les dires d'Olivia. Les garçons aussi étaient abasourdis par ce moment de romance. Pour Cragen, cela fût certes un choc, mais il eut un léger sourire en comprenant que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver à Olivia en ce moment. Du côté « du reste de l'équipe », personne ne semblait si perturbé que cela, surtout Huang qui affichait un grand sourire extrêmement satisfait devant ce tableau.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Leur tendre étreinte se termina en même temps que les dernières notes de musique. À bout de souffle mais plus que souriant, ils échangèrent un « je t'aime » des plus sincère.

* * *

VOILA, ça c'est fait!

Alors, les chansons: _Halo_ de Beyoncé, _I want to spend my life time loving you:_ c'est la BO du Masque de Zorro, _I will always love you_: c'est la BO de Bodyguard, _I don't wanna miss a thing_ :c'est celle de Armageddon, _You're the one that I want_, c'était plus pour le délire. C'est la BO de Grease! Et enfin, _I promise you_, c'est dans Charmed (Instinct Animal) et c'est Judith Owen qui chante.


	24. Chapter 24: Fin de soirée

Salut.

Bon ben vous en avez l'habitude vu qu'on est dimanche... Dans ce chapitre, y'a des petites explications dans l'air! ^^

**Disclamer..............................**

Bonne lecture.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 24: Fin de soirée.**

Alors qu'ils se souriaient toujours et que Munch, les enfants et « le reste de l'équipe » applaudissaient, Casey et Alex finirent par réagir.

Al / Ca - MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE???

Tous se mirent à rire avant qu'ils ne se regardent et prennent la décision.

O - Ben…en fait…Elliot et moi on est ensemble.

Al - Quoi?

Ca - Mais depuis quand?

El - Près de deux mois!

Ca - DEUX MOIS?

O - Ouais. Depuis…le lendemain de ton départ Casey.

Ca - PARDON? Tu veux dire que…

El - J'ai été rejoindre Liv en France pendant mes vacances.

Ca - Mais…

El - Il se trouve que…la maison dans laquelle vous avez séjourné est celle de ma famille.

Ca - C'est chez toi?

El - Oui. Bref, c'est moi qui est donné l'idée à Liv de partir, j'ai été la rejoindre et…bref…deux jours plus tard…

Al - Vous vous êtes mis ensemble?

El - Voila.

O - Mais plus qu'un couple…on est une famille.

Les enfants les rejoignirent.

Al - Comment ça?

O - Eh bien, mon cher et tendre a accepté d'être le père de mon fils.

Ca / Al - QUOI?

El - Oui. Olivia m'a demandé si je le voulais et j'ai accepté pour notre plus grand bonheur. Donc aujourd'hui…on est une famille: la famille Benson - Stabler.

Tous restèrent bouche bée devant ces déclarations.

Al - Donc tu nous as menti?

O - Ouais…mais j'avais pas trop le choix. Je voulais pas que vous le sachiez avant qu'on ait décidé de le dire.

Ca - Je vois. Au moins vu que seul les enfants étaient au courant…ça me soulage de…

Devant les expressions des membres de cette nouvelle famille, Casey tiqua.

Ca - Olivia…

O - …

Ca - Qui d'autre?

O - Ben…

? - Moi!

Ca / Al / Fin / Cr - MUNCH?

Mu - Oui. Et avant de dire quoique ce soit…ils n'y sont pour rien. C'est moi qui est deviné.

Fin - Comment?

Mu - Par une suite de déduction logique. Elliot m'avait dit que c'était sa maison, une fois qu'il a accepté de partir sans contester les ordres, ça m'a fait tiquer…sans parler du nombre incalculable de fois où Mr se plaignait de l'absence d'Olivia. Alors, le jour du retour de Liv, j'ai été à l'aéroport histoire de voir si mes soupçons…

Ca - Et ils l'étaient?

Mu - Eh bien…oui. Je les ai vu s'embrasser comme des ados dans l'aéroport.

O - C'est pas vrai!

Mu - Osez me dire le contraire.

O - …

El - …

Mu - Merci.

Cr - Et tu n'as rien dit?

Mu - J'ai promis de rien dire. J'ai même pas pu parier…

El - Ça aurait été de la triche.

O - Vrai.

Mu - J'avoue, je m'incline.

O - Merci.

Cr - Bon alors euh…malgré cette surprise…dont on reparlera plus tard…

Ils regardèrent le Capitaine avec des expressions mitigées.

Cr - Levons nos verres à ce jeune couple. A Elliot Olivia et leur fils.

Mo - A la famille Benson - Stabler.

Des claquements de verres se firent entendre ainsi que des rires et des applaudissements.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après quelques nouveaux moments de discussions, tout le monde regagna sa chambre. Les enfants avaient une grande chambre, avait un petit coin pour Dickie. Munch, Ryan et Huang partageaient une chambre tandis que Mélinda se retrouvait seule…le juge Donelly faisant le mur pour rejoindre Cragen. Les trois autres couples allaient partager les chambres que les filles avaient depuis le début du week-end.

Al - Bon alors, vu qu'on est trois couples et qu'on a des chambres communicante via balcon…on devrait…

O - Quoi Alex?

Ca - En gros, pas de bêtises papa et maman! Vu?

O - CASEY!

Ca - Ben quoi? Vu que madame…

O - N'ose même pas finir ta phrase! Mais je te préviens, si ça vaut pour El et moi, ça vaut pour vous quatre aussi.

Ca - …

El - Ah ça calme Novak!

Ca - Parfait! On saura être patient!

Lake - Parle pour toi.

Ca - Chester!

Lake - Désolé ma puce.

O - Bref…bonne nuit tout le monde.

Les trois portes se refermèrent en même temps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elliot prit Olivia dans ses bras.

El - Contente de cette surprise?

O - Je crois que je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

El - Merci.

O - Tu ne crois pas que c'est moi qui devrais te dire ça?

El - Possible. Mais…merci de m'avoir autoriser à leur dire…de cette manière.

O - Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, j'aurais fini par te sauter dessus!

Ils échangèrent un franc rire avant de se regarder tendrement.

El - Tu es absolument radieuse Liv.

O - La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part…du moins ce soir.

El - Je m'appelle pas Chester Lake.

O - Vrai. Mais merci du compliment.

El - Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

O - Ça te dérange si on va se coucher? J'ai passé une journée assez riche en émotions…

El - Pas de soucis.

Elliot fut le premier changé et au lit. Il attendit le retour d'Olivia.

O - Quoi?

El - …

O - Elliot?

El - Euh…j'veux bien reconnaître que la flatterie ne me…mènera nulle part ce soir…mais là…

O - Quoi?

El - C'est de la torture physique Olivia.

O - Mais j'adore te torturer mon chéri.

Elle portait un débardeur et un shorty, de plus en plus souvent depuis l'arrivée de l'été sur New York.

El - Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as accepté?

O - Pour ne pas avoir de remarques demain matin au petit déjeuner.

El - Grrr…

O - On fait un deal.

El - J'écoute.

O - A la seconde où des bruits suspects nous parviennent d'un côté ou de l'autre…

El - Deal!

O - J'ai même pas fini…

El - Justement…pas besoin de finir.

O - Bien. Bonne nuit El!

El - Bonne nuit Mathis…bonne nuit Livia.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Au moment de se placer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des bruits…dis suspects leur arrivèrent…de chaque côté des murs.

O - Ils sont pas possibles!

El - Que veux tu…

O - Elliot…

Il comprit au son de sa voix ce qu'elle voulait.

El - J'ai compris…j'abdique.

O - Je t'aime!

El - LIV!

Elle rigola avant de se caler dans ses bras. Il mit un certain temps à se calmer avant de s'endormir, ses bras protecteurs autour des êtres aimés.

* * *

Pauvre Elliot! ^^


	25. Chapter 25: Journée farniente

Salut.

Petite publication de très bonne heure (petit changement d'emploi du temps à 1h du mat, ça fait toujours plaiz!! ^^) Du coup, je vous en fait profiter un peu aussi.

**WARNING!!! Le début du chapitre est assez explicite** (rappelez vous comment s'est fini le chapitre précédent pour Elliot!!)

**Disclamer: .....**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 25: Journée farniente…**

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à s'infiltrer à travers les volets de la chambre d'hôtel. Olivia se réveilla la première et après un rapide détour par la salle de bain, elle se rallongea et regarda Elliot dormir. Elle adorait faire ça…autant que lui aimait faire de même pour elle. Certains matins, avant qu'il ne parte travailler, ils pouvaient rester 10 minutes à se regarder, sans rien dire. Elle continua à le regarder, passant doucement sa main droite sur ses cheveux, son visage, son torse, ses abdominaux, l'élastique de son boxer...

El - Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

O - Je réveille mon petit ami.

El - J'ai toujours adoré ta manière de me réveiller mais…

Elle le stoppa en l'embrassant, sans pour autant stopper la descente de sa main droite.

El - Liv…

O - Il me semble que je t'ai promis quelque chose hier soir…

El - Vrai.

O - Mais vu que j'étais trop fatiguée…je t'ai laissé sur ta faim…

El - Toujours exact…

O - Alors…je me disais que peut être…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser plein d'envie. Après de longs instants d'amour et de désirs, ils restèrent à se regarder, de grands sourires sur les visages, deux mains sur le ventre d'Olivia.

El - On peut faire un autre deal?

O - Dis moi.

El - Je voudrais que…même après la naissance de notre fils…on puisse partager des réveils comme celui là.

O - Tu en doutes?

El - Ben disons que…on l'a jamais fait…en dehors de ta grossesse…et je sais tout comme toi ce qu'on dit sur le sujet pendant la grossesse…

O - Je suis sûre qu'à ce sujet…on aura AUCUNS soucis à se faire.

El - Vraiment?

O - A partir du moment où on sait que l'on s'aime…il ne peut rien nous arriver.

Il la regarda un long moment.

O - Quoi?

El - Y'a des fois…où je me demande…

O - Quoi?

El - Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous…les hauts comme les bas…il m'arrive d'avoir du mal à…comprendre pourquoi…j'ai la chance d'être avec toi et d'être aimé par toi.

O - Bienvenue dans mon monde mon chéri…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva pour un petit déjeuner en extérieur. Les hommes en short, les femmes en robe d'été.

Fin - On se croirait en vacances.

Ca - C'est clair. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

Lake - Si seulement les tous les barges de cette ville pouvaient t'entendre ma puce. Crois moi…on sera au paradis.

Mu - Amen Chester.

Elliot et Olivia arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard.

Mu - Tiens mais qui nous voilà: notre petit couple de supers Inspecteurs.

O - Merci Munch.

Ca - Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps?

La question de Casey était pleine de sous entendus mais ils n'en tenir pas compte.

O - Bon sang ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit pervers Casey!

Ca - Tout de suite. Mais je…

O - On est pas comme toi nous!

Ca - …

El - Vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse.

Al - Alors là Casey, tu…

O - Bon toi Cabot la ramène pas. Niveau bonne volonté…tu y repasseras aussi.

Elle regarda Fin avant de baisser les yeux.

Lake - Comme si toi tu avais tenu ta promesse.

El - Eh bien oui!

Al/ Ca - QUOI?

O - Sympa. C'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je suis forcement en maque de sexe tous les soirs.

Ca - Donc…

O - Non, il ne s'est rien passé dans notre chambre à nous!

Les filles se regardèrent, avant de devenir rouge. Le couple se dirigea vers le buffet.

El - Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de toi qu'à cet instant précis.

O - Ben va falloir que tu attendes sinon elles vont comprendre qu'on a menti.

El - Ah mais on a pas menti. Il ne s'est rien passé…cette nuit! Ce matin était un nouveau jour et comme elles ont pas précisé…

O - Tu sais à quel point je t'aime?

El - J'en ai une vague idée!

O - J'apprécie pas le mot « vague » dans ta phrase.

El - Corrige le de suite alors.

O - A vos ordres Inspecteur!

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant de s'embrasser.

Ca - Oh pitié. Vous êtes pas tout seul.

O - Mais vu qu'on a patienté…on a besoin de se rattraper!

Elle fit un grand sourire à Casey avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Elliot et d'aller s'asseoir à table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après un petit déjeuner au soleil et dans la bonne humeur, les hommes et les femmes se séparèrent. En effet, les filles avaient organisé une après midi entre nana histoire d'en profiter un maximum. Au programme: spa, massages et exécution de toutes leurs volontés. Pendant ce temps, les garçons profitaient de la piscine extérieur pour jouer au water-polo ou bien jouer aux cartes. Cragen prit Elliot à part quelque minutes.

Cr - Tu te doutes bien pourquoi…

El - Je sais.

Cr - Depuis quand ça se trame cette histoire?

El - Gitano!

Cr - EXCUSE MOI?

El - Oui enfin…ce jour là…on a compris que…c'était plus. Y'a eu la séparation, le retour…son départ pour l'Oregon… et puis quand elle est revenue… je sais pas…tout a changer pour moi. J'allais divorcer, me retrouver sans mes enfants et sans elle. L'annonce de sa grossesse m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Plus je pense parce que j'étais jaloux que…son enfant ne soit pas le mien. Quand elle m'a dit qu'il en voulait pas…je me suis fais la promesse d'être là pour eux. Et puis le soir de son anniversaire, j'ai craqué. J'ai fait ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire sans le pouvoir…vis-à-vis de Kathy, de vous et du boulot.

Cr - Tu l'as embrassé?

El - Ouais. On a passé la nuit ensemble…

Devant le regard de son Capitaine, il ne pu s'empêcher de préciser.

El - En tout bien tout honneur. C'est le lendemain matin qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait partir et…tout le reste. Alors, on a fait avec mais…cette séparation m'a ouvert les yeux. Je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais. Je suis allé la rejoindre en France, on s'est déclaré nos sentiments et…

Il avait un grand sourire et de l'émotion dans la voix.

El - Elle a fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux en me demandant d'être le père de cet enfant.

Cragen, aussi ému était il par ce récit, vit bien la profondeur des sentiments d'Elliot pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Ils continuèrent leur discussion tout en parlant de leur futur, tant en tant que famille qu'au travail, une fois qu'Olivia serait revenue de son congé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après une soirée assez animée et riches en discussions diverses et variées, tout le monde se retrouva dans la même configuration que la nuit précédente. Alors que de part et d'autre de chaque mur, aucuns bruits suspects ne paraissaient, Olivia était assise devant la porte vitré, qui était grande ouverte. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle sentit les mains d'Elliot sur ses épaules.

El - A quoi tu penses?

O - Trop de choses.

El - J'écoute.

O - On devrait aller se coucher et en parler après. Cette chaise c'est pas le mieux.

Il se mit à rire tout en l'aidant à se relever. Ils se couchèrent, Elliot se reposant sur son bras droit afin de la regarder.

El - Donc tu disais…

O - Avec hier soir, je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup de choses…ont et vont changer.

El - Dis moi tout.

O - Avec tout ce qu'on a eu hier comme cadeau, je me rends compte que…on y arrive, à très grand pas. On est au début Juillet Elliot.

El - Et on a encore jusque Mi Août Liv. On a juste pris de l'avance.

O - Mais il reste encore la chambre et la nursery à préparer. Faut aussi qu'on fasse du shopping, que tu poses un congé paternité et…

El - OLIVIA. Relaxe mon ange. Tout va bien se passer. On en a pas pour longtemps à tout faire. Une semaine pour les deux pièces. Une journée de shopping… On est plus que dans les temps.

O - J'ai la trouille El.

El - Moi aussi Liv. J'ai beau en avoir 4 avant…un enfant c'est toujours une part d'inconnu. Mais tu es faite pour être mère alors…je m'en fait pas une seconde.

O - Pourquoi tu m'aimes autant?

El - Excellente question. J'allais te poser la même.

O - Sérieusement Elliot. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tant de choses pour moi. Rien que d'accepter ma grossesse aurait été plus que suffisant pour moi. Mais en plus, tu as bien voulu m'aider, tu as organisé ma soirée d'anniversaire, tu m'as…embrassé ce même soir et Dieu sait à quel point je le voulais, tu…les vacances, ta déclaration, être le père de Mathis…ce week-end et la baby shower…

El - Prends moi pour un dingue mais…j'ai envie de tout ce qui nous arrive depuis longtemps.

O - Longtemps comment?

El - Depuis qu'on se connaît…on a toujours été proche. On s'entend comme personne, on se supporte comme personne, on prend soin l'un de l'autre. Le jour où…on est allé sous couverture…en tant que couple marié…j'ai eu un déclic. Te présenter comme ma femme, t'entendre m'appeler « chéri » et « mon coeur »…Quand Kathy m'a quitté au début…je voulais qu'on reforme notre famille…du moins pour les enfants…mais au fur et à mesure…j'ai lâché prise. Et c'est à ce moment précis que…tu fais venir mes enfants pour mon anniversaire. À cet instant…c'était clair. Plus avec Gitano. Ce jour là j'ai compris que c'était toi mais…j'avais la trouille de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. À la seconde où tu es partie…j'ai compris mon erreur et j'ai prié chaque jour que tu me revienne et que je puisse te dire…ce que je ressentais vraiment… Je sais que…t'as jamais vraiment…mais tout le monde a le droit au bonheur. Aujourd'hui…c'est ton tour. Moi je suis juste là pour y contribuer.

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues d'Olivia avant qu'elle ne vienne l'embrasser pour le remercier.

* * *

Ps: les épisodes en questions sont:

Saison 4, Episode 12 **_"Risk"_** (_pour l'infiltration en tant que couple marié_)

Saison 6, Episode 11 "**_Contagious_**" (_pour l'anniv d'Elliot et la présence des enfant Stabler_)

Saison 7, Episode 19: "**_Fault_**" (_pour le cas Gitano mais celui là, tout le monde s'en souviens je pense! ^^_)

Saison 8, Episode 1: "**_Informed"_** (_pour le départ d'Olivia en infiltration_)


	26. Chapter 26: Fin de week end

Salut la compagnie.

Voici la petite fin de week end surprise pour les membres de l'USV. Merci à tous et toutes pour les review qui me font rire _(momo_) ou sourire (_flo)_.

**Petite précision sur le prochain chapitre**: LE MEILLEUR CHAPITRE que j'ai jamais écrit avec des faits réels inspirés de mon quotidien (Lilou004 peut en témoigner. Quand à momo50... **_COUP DE BALAIS_**... on s'est comprise!!!)

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 26: Fin de week-end.**

Après une trop courte nuit de repos, Elliot tournait encore et encore dans le lit. Il avait beau regarder Olivia, ce matin, rien à faire. Il décida de se lever et d'aller courir. Il se renseigna à la réception sur un petit parcours à effectuer puis parti sous une chaleur relative pour un matin de Juillet. Sur la fin de son parcours, il se demanda s'il devait repartir ou bien rentrer à l'hôtel. Il choisit l'option numéro 2 et monta à l'étage. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il entendit des voix familières. Il espionna les deux personnes à leur insu et se mit à sourire en voyant le numéro de charme que se livrait Cragen et Donelly. Une fois cette dernière partie, Elliot, se cacha dans les escaliers. Il attendit une bonne minute avant de retourner à sa chambre, tout sourire de ce qui venait de se passer. Sourire qui s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il vit Olivia, toujours aussi paisiblement endormie. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas la réveiller comme elle l'avait fait pour lui la veille. Mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos…surtout dans son dernier mois. Il embrassa son ventre puis effleura ses lèvres.

El - Bonne nuit vous deux.

Elle esquiva un bref geste avant de soupirer. Il secoua la tête, prit une serviette de bain et ressortit de la chambre.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Olivia se réveilla…ou plutôt lorsque Mathis réveilla Olivia, elle fût surprise de ne pas sentir ni voir Elliot tout contre elle.

O - Elliot?

Aucun bruit dans la pièce.

El - Bizarre. C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé…parce que papa n'est pas avec nous?

Elle reçu un nouveau coup.

O - Je vois. Alors…

Elle se leva et passa par la salle de bain. Elle vit un T-shirt posé sur la baignoire et il manquait une serviette de toilette.

O - Je crois savoir où est papa. Ça te dit de le rejoindre?

Elle n'attendit pas de recevoir une multitude de coups pour descendre rejoindre Elliot. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la piscine, des flash back de la France lui arrivèrent en tête. Elle le regarda, aller et venir, comme elle l'avait fait il y avait de cela deux mois. Il s'arrêta et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il croisa le regard chocolat d'Olivia.

O - Bonjour lâcheur!

Il se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser.

El - Bonjour ma famille. Depuis quand vous êtes réveillés?

O - Depuis que TON fils me donne des coups parce que Monsieur son père n'est pas près de nous pour le réveil.

El - Si tu savais ce que je t'aime mon fils.

O - Surtout, fais comme si je n'étais pas là!

Il se mit de nouveau à rire devant l'air, faussement, gêné d'Olivia.

El - J'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors, après t'avoir regarder…durant une éternité, je suis parti courir. En revenant, j'ai…eu une jolie surprise.

O - Et quelle est elle?

El - Le juge Donelly a fait le mur pour passer la nuit…dans la chambre de notre cher Capitaine!

O - QUOI?

El - Je te jure. Elle venait de sortir de sa chambre, un grand sourire et… bref…on aurait dit deux ados.

O - Pire que nous?

El - Je pense que personne ne ferra pire que nous mais…

Elle l'arrosa.

El - Quand je suis rentré à la chambre, j'ai pris mes affaires des bains, je vous ai embrassé et je suis venu ici.

O - Elle est comment?

El - De quoi?

O - L'eau de la piscine!

El - Supra bonne.

O - Promis?

El - Juré!

Elle lui sourit avant d'enlever sa robe et de laisser apparaître son corps de femme enceinte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Elliot pour avoir un immense sourire et les yeux pleins de désirs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle entra dans l'eau petit à petit avant d'être rejoint par Elliot.

El - Alors?

O - C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne.

El - Tu vois.

Elle l'embrassa avant de s'allonger sur le dos et de se laisser dériver au fil de l'eau, Elliot tout près d'elle. Ils avaient fait cela un nombre incalculable de fois en France. Il lui prit les mains, les yeux d'Olivia toujours fermés, signe d'une confiance des plus totale. Il commença à faire le tour de la piscine, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour lui embrasser le ventre ou l'arroser. Elle finit par se remettre sur ses pieds. Ils partagèrent un long moment, à se regarder, se sourire, se dire « je t'aime ». Au moment de s'embrasser, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et ils reçurent une grande projection d'eau. Ce n'est que 5 secondes plus tard qu'ils réagirent.

El - DICKIE!

Di - Elle est super bonne!

? - On arrive!

Et sans crier gare…les trois enfants Stabler sautèrent dans la piscine, rapidement suivi de l'équipe au complet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir profiter des derniers instants de repos dans cet endroit magnifique, tous reprirent la direction de New York afin de se préparer à la journée du lendemain. Durant le trajet, Olivia avait passé une partie de son temps à dormir.

O - Tu sais, y'a des fois où je me demande comment tout aurait si… Dean avait accepté son rôle. Est-ce que ça aurait marché? Ou juste… aurait il été seulement présent et rien de plus…? Et y'a le toi et moi aussi…

El - Tu sais mieux que personne qu'avec des si on referait le monde. Si tu avais été une enfant désirée, dans une famille normale, si Maureen n'était pas née si tôt, si on ne s'était jamais rencontré…Entre nous il y a trop de SI. Pense juste qu'on s'aime et qu'on va avoir un fils. Pour le reste…c'est trop hypothétique. Vis au présent mon cœur.

Elle le défigura un instant.

El - Quoi?

O - Rien.

El - Olivia…

O - Juste…je repensais à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Munch le jour où on est rentré de France…

El - Et?

O - Il m'avait dit que…après lui avoir dit à quel point tu étais gentil, prévenant et aimant envers nous… il m'a demandé si on parlait bien de la même personne. Et en t'entendant parler à l'instant…c'est comme si il y avait 2 Elliot Stabler: celui du travail. Mon meilleur ami et co-équipier depuis 9 ans: un caractère à la noix, impulsif et colérique. Et il y a MON Elliot: celui de la maison. L'homme que j'aime et avec qui je vis depuis le début de ma grossesse et qui se trouve être l'opposé de l'autre.

El - Y'a une différence entre être au travail et à la maison. Au boulot, on doit tout faire pour combattre le crime, faire de cette ville un terrain plus sain pour nos enfants. Et puis il y a être à la maison, au calme, avec la femme que j'aime et notre fils à venir… Je t'aime Liv et je veux te le montrer tous les jours que Dieu fait. Au travail c'est juste une façade, une carapace pour me protéger du quotidien. Une fois rentré à la maison… je redeviens moi… le vrai Elliot Stabler!

Il ne dit rien de plus, lui serrant juste la main pour lui prouver la sincérité de ses propos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivé chez Olivia, qui était leur chez eux provisoire, ils déposèrent leurs bagages dans la chambre.

El - Tu devrais prendre un bon bain chaud pour ton dos.

O - Oui. Juste avant, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre du petit…histoire de voir ce qu'on va pouvoir en faire…

El - Je te fais couler ton bain.

O - T'es un amour!

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de se rendre à la porte de la petite chambre. Elle l'ouvrit, alluma la lumière et poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'intérieur.

El - Ça te plait?

Elle se retourna et le vit tout sourire.

O - Mais comment…

El - Quand tu es partie en France, avec les garçons on a tout organisé. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a envoyé en week-end. On s'y est tous mit! Casey a donné les directives pour la nursery avant de venir te rejoindre. C'est la pièce de parrain et marraine. Cragen, Fin et Dickie s'en sont chargés. Quand à ici…les filles m'ont beaucoup aidés et avec Munch, on a monté le lit juste avant de venir vous rejoindre.

O - C'est…absolument…

La chambre était d'un bleu assez clair, avec des teintes de violet clair. La nursery était quand a elle, peinte en orange clair et jaune, pour rappeler les couleurs de la Provence. Au milieu de la chambre se trouvait le lit, fait dans un bois assez clair, même bois que la rocking chair, cadeau de Donelly, dans le coin de la chambre.

O - Vous êtes fous.

El - Vrai.

Elle s'avança près du lit, regardant la montagnes de peluches qui recouvraient l'espace.

El - Le mobile, c'est les enfant qui l'ont choisi.

O - En plus de la poussette?

El - Ouais. Ils trouvaient ça…trop impersonnel…pour leur petit frère. Alors…ils ont pris ça…et se sont défoulés sur les peluches aussi.

O - Je vois ça! Ils sont barges.

El - Ce sont mes enfants…et c'est leur petit frère qui pousse…là dedans. En plus, on en a tous choisi une aussi. Histoire de…

O - Laisse moi deviné…celle-ci c'est Munch!

Elle lui montra le petit nounours avec un t shirt américain et une pancarte: « la vérité est ailleurs! »

El - Gagné!

O - Alors…on a tout?

El - Oui. Fin ramène le camion avec tous les présents demain. Ce week-end, Dick viendra m'aider à tout monter et les filles t'aideront à réorganiser…si tu le veux!

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, laissant quelques larmes glissées sur leur visage.

O - Merci…pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis le début… de cette aventure.

El - Merci à toi de nous laisser vivre cette aventure avec toi.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans la chambre, à l'observer et l'imaginer pleine de vie d'ici très peu de temps.

El - Ça te dirais… un peu de compagnie dans ton bain?

O - Serait ce des avances, Inspecteur Stabler?

El - Ça pourrait le devenir…

O - Sous quelles conditions?

El - Que tu dises oui!

O - Et si je te dis…qu'est-ce qu'on attend…ça marche aussi?

El - Plutôt deux fois qu'une!

* * *

Voila. Encore merci à Morgane pour les idées de cadeaux (rocking chair et mobile). Quant à la peluche de Munch, petit clin d'oeil à la série X-Files!!


	27. Chapter 27: Shopping!

HEY!

I'M BACK!! Et là, tout le monde se dit: on s'en fout de ta life, mets nous ton foutu chapitre 27 qu'on attend depuis plus de 10 jours! Ca va, ça vient.

Bon alors je tiens à dire que toute ressemblance avec le magasin dans lequel je travaille est complètement VOLONTAIRE! Les expressions utilisées nous sont propres à nous et à M.I.S B.E!!!

Par contre, suis désolée Morgane mais...Coup de Balis c'est fini!! Oui je sais, je suis supra déçue comme toi mais ainsi va la vie (ça restera entre nous comme çà!!!)

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient. La marque Marc Ecko UNLTD ainsi que les modèles de chaussures proposés ne sont pas à moi (je fais que les vendre en magasin). Les phrases utilisées par les vendeurs sont de moi (et mes collègues!) par contre!!!  
**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 27: Shopping!**

Le lundi suivant, alors qu'ils avaient fini de tout installer le week-end, comme prévu par Elliot, Olivia décida de faire du shopping. Elle força Elliot, qui était assez récalcitrant quant à cette idée. C'est connu, les hommes et le shopping… Grossière erreur. Elle regretta de l'avoir forcé à la seconde où ils entrèrent dans le premier magasin.

Un vrai gosse. Il avait de grands yeux et ne savait pas où donner de la tête.

El - Oh mon Dieu. Regarde moi ça Liv: c'est pas trognon? Oh et celui là… et ça, c'est à croquer.

Elle le laissa faire un tour du magasin, sachant que si elle le suivait, elle ne le supporterait pas longtemps.

O - Tu sais mon chat, ton père est vraiment bizarre des fois. Il peut être agaçant comme le plus adorable de tous. C'est pour ça que je l'aime.

Elle reçu un petit coup qui lui donna la force de rejoindre son compagnon.

O - Tu trouves ton bonheur?

El - Je sais pas où donner de la tête. Mais regarde ce que j'ai déjà pris.

Elle regarda le panier qu'il avait à la main.

O - Tout ça?

El - Ouais. Et j'en suis qu'aux vêtements. Y'a encore les pyjamas, les sous vêtements, les chaussures, les…

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle s'éloigna et le regarda dans les yeux.

O - El, on va avoir 1 fils: pas une équipe de foot.

El - Mais…

O - C'est trop.

El - Rien ne sera trop beau pour notre enfant Liv.

O - Je sais. Mais pense aussi au fait que tout le monde va vouloir lui acheter des affaires… on va en avoir de trop et il va grandir tellement vite, qu'il en profitera pas.

El - …

O - On peut prendre de tout…mais en quantité raisonnable, vu?

El - D'accord.

O - Merci mon cœur.

Il reposa une partie des articles avant de faire un choix réfléchi, aider de Liv. Alors qu'ils étaient à la caisse, il remarqua quelque chose.

El - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon ange?

O - Hum? Rien.

El - Olivia…

O - Juste que… c'est vrai que le pyjama pour lequel on s'est disputé était assez mimi… comme ma salopette et…

Il lui fit un énorme sourire, l'embrassa et partit en courant. Il revint une minute plus tard.

O - Déjà?

El - Je les avais fait mettre de côté…

O - T'es…

El - Le meilleur des futurs papa?

O - Aucun doute!

Ils passèrent à la caisse, payèrent et se dirigèrent vers un autre magasin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - On fait quoi maintenant?

El - Les chaussures!

O - Okay.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin, Elliot portant les paquets, Olivia tout contre lui, sa main droite dans la poche arrière gauche de son jean.

El - Celui là est parfait.

O - Ici?

El - Ouais tu verras.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements et de chaussures à la mode.

VJ - Jeunes gens bonjour!

Ils répondirent un bonjour avant de s'avancer dans le rayon chaussures pour enfants.

O - JE rêve où il a dit « jeunes gens »?

El - Et?

O - Elliot, on a près de 40 ans…

El - Mais toi tu rajeunis avec l'âge ma belle.

O - Merci.

VB - Vous cherchez un produit en particulier messieurs dames?

O - Pour le moment on regarde.

VB - Mais on recherche des chaussures pour bébé.

VB - Je vois. Tous nos modèles sont ici. Si vous trouvez, adressez vous à mon collègue juste ici.

El - Bien merci.

Le vendeur s'éloigna.

O - Ils sont super sympa.

El - C'est là que j'achète les chaussures de Dick. Il adore ce magasin.

Ils regardèrent chacun des modèles.

El - Liv, viens voir celui là, il est trop bien.

O - Fais voir. C'est vrai que c'est original. Elles coûtent combien?

Il regarda l'étiquette avant de se stopper et de reposer le modèle, trop rapidement.

O - Quoi? Elles sont si cher?

El - Ben… euh…

O - Elliot.

El - Regarde par toi-même.

Elle reprit le modèle et se mit à rire.

O - Je comprends pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction.

El - Tu vois pourquoi MON fils ne portera pas ce modèle?

O - Parfaitement. Dans mon cas j'ai trouvé celui là.

El - Pas mal du tout. Dick avait flashé dessus aussi. Mais Kathy a préféré une autre paire plus…habillé.

O - Elles font très habillées aussi celle-ci.

El - Je sais. Bon alors, si tu prends une paire de noir, je me rabat sur le blanc… tout sauf CETTE paire là.

O - Vrai.

El - Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce modèle?

VS - C'est un excellent choix Monsieur!

Ils regardèrent le vendeur qui leur souriait.

O - Merci.

VS - Vous semblez hésiter. Besoin d'un peu d'aide peu être?

El - Eh bien, ma femme a trouvé ce modèle.

VS - Très bon choix.

O - Merci.

El - Quant à moi, je voudrais du blanc.

VS - Nous avons ces deux modèles devant vous. Ils sont bien tous les deux. Le modèle « PORTER » est plus original tandis que le modèle « ROOSVELT » reste très simple.

El - Ouais. Mais pour des raisons perso, le nom de « PORTER » est banni de mon langage. Je me rabat donc sur les « ROOSVELT »

VS - Bien. Vous voulez quelle taille?

O - Disons… qu'on va attendre qu'il naisse et qu'il grandisse un peu…

VS - C'est pour lui?

El - Oui!

VS - Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de prendre un peu plus grand afin qu'il puisse en profiter un peu.

O - Exact.

VS - Je vais voir ce que j'ai derrière. Donc les « CONTRA » et les « ROOSVELT »?

El - En effet.

VS - Je reviens de suite.

Le vendeur disparu.

O - On va revenir souvent dans ce magasin je pense.

El - Je te l'avais dit.

O - Je sais.

VS - Alors voilà. J'ai taille 19 dans les deux modèles.

O - Parfait.

VS - Si d'aventure on vous offrait les même, n'hésitez pas à revenir pour les échanger.

El - Bien.

VS - Je vous les dépose en caisse.

O - Merci beaucoup.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la caisse et regarda sa jeune collègue.

VS - Les deux à suivre pour ce jeune couple.

VA - Vu.

VS - Passez une bonne fin de journée et bon courage.

O - Merci bien.

Il leur fit un grand sourire avant de retourner en magasin.

VA - Messieurs dames bonjour.

O - Bonjour.

VA - Ça faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu ici!

El - Oui. La dernière fois c'était pour le maillot…

VA - Des Yankees.

El - Exact. Mais on reviendra pour la rentrée de Dickie.

VA - Pas de problèmes, on sera là. Aujourd'hui, y'a les deux paires de « Ecko » pour vous, c'est bien ça?

O - Oui.

VA - C'est prévu pour quand?

O - D'ici à la mi Août.

VA - Ça se rapproche.

El - Oui.

Elle ouvrit les boîtes, vérifia les tailles avant de scanner les prix.

VA - Ça vous ferra donc 145$ moins la réduction fidélité, ça nous donne…130$ et 50 cts.

El - Par carte.

VA - Je vous demanderais une pièce d'identité.

El - Voila.

VA - Merci.

Elle vérifia le nom et passa le carte.

VA - Voilà Monsieur. Une signature. Parfait merci. Le ticket de caisse se trouve à l'intérieur de votre sac. Comme vous l'a dit mon collègue, vous pouvez les échanger sous un mois.

El - Bien.

VA - Et voilà pour vous.

O - Encore merci.

VA - De rien. Passez une excellente fin de journée et bon courage pour la suite.

El - Merci à vous. Au revoir.

VA - Au revoir.

Ils quittèrent le magasin avec de grands sourires.

O - J'adore aller dans des magasins où les vendeurs sont aussi gentils et agréables.

El - C'est vrai.

O - Et la vendeuse semble te connaître…

El - Dickie a un faible pour elle. À chaque fois qu'on y va, il veut toujours que ce soit elle qui nous serve.

O - Ben voyons.

El - Quand à Maureen, elle s'entend bien avec le vendeur de chaussures.

O - Elle a un petit ami!

El - Et alors? Je dis juste que quand Dick est… occupé, il discute ensemble c'est tout.

O - Mouais. Bref, je pense que pour aujourd'hui on en a assez fait.

El - Tu es fatiguée?

O - Enceinte de quasi 8 mois serait plus judicieux.

El - Vrai. Allez, en route.

Une fois rentré, ils regardèrent à nouveau ce qu'ils avaient acheté en vêtements.

O - Okay, j'avoue que tu avais raison: la grenouillère avec la capuche est craquante.

El - Attends de le voir dedans!

O - Pas avant les fêtes de fin d'année El

El - Je sais.

* * *

Bon alors petites précisions: V+ une lettre (J,B,S,A) ça signifie: vendeur + les prénoms (que je ne citerais pas volontairement). Juste, VA, ben c'est moi en fait!

Pour les modèles de chaussures cités, ils sont visibles sur un site internet:

Vous allez dans la rubrique chaussures et la première photo que vous trouvez, c'est la marque Ecko à 49,99€. Vous cliquez dessus et là, y'aura les 3 modèles présentés!

Y'a plus qu'à cliquer sur le modèle voulu pour vous faire une petite idée!

**(tout ce qui concerne le site internet et l'enseigne ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. je fais juste...que bosser pour eux et ils ne m'ont pas forcé à faire de la pub pour eux!!!)**

Voila pour la suite TANT attendu de Paternité...s

A très vite pour la suite!!!!


	28. Chapter 28: C'est le jour

Hello everybody.

New chap de Paternité...s qui... bon tout est de nouveau dans le titre.

Je tiens à dédicacer ce chap à momo50 qui a quitté le monde des jeunes pour celui des vieux (ben ouais 24 ça rigole plus Morgane). Big up et encore Happy B day! (rien que pour toi, c'est un petit chap "coup de balais" sur la fin! ^^ ;)

**Disclamer: .....**

Ps: la date de naissance n'est pas une coïncidence: c'est celle de ma BEST! Big Up à ma On Se M'aime! 3**  
**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 28: C'est le jour…**

Par le dernier matin très ensoleillé du mois de Juillet, John Munch se rendit chez Olivia, afin de passer du temps avec elle.

_O - Oui?_

Mu - J'apporte le petit déjeuner!

_O - C'est ouvert!_

Il prit l'ascenseur et trouva Olivia tout sourire devant la porte.

O - T'es le meilleur Tonton!

Mu - C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en aperçois?

Ils échangèrent une brève accolade avant de passer à table. Durant toute la fin de la grossesse d'Olivia, Munch passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Une femme de terrain, forcée de rester chez elle, en plein été…

Mu - Ça te dirais qu'on aille faire une balade au parc? Il fait bon et comme ça, on demanderait aux autres de nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner.

O - Pourquoi pas. Laisse moi le temps de me préparer et on est parti.

Elle disparu dans sa chambre comme prévu. Cependant, au bout de 15 minutes, Munch s'inquiéta et frappa à la porte.

Mu - Livia? Tout va bien?

_O - Euh… tu pourrais entrer?_

Il ouvrit la porte et l'a trouva assise sur le lit, crispée et la respiration saccadée. Il s'empressa de s'agenouiller devant elle.

Mu - Olivia, parle moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

O - On va devoir…remettre notre balade?

Mu - Mais…

O - J'ai perdu les eaux!

Mu - QUOI? Mais…y'a combien de temps?

O - 5...minutes…

Mu - 5 MINUTES? Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit avant?

O - C'est 15 jours trop tôt!

Mu - Il est aussi borné que sa mère…pas de doute. On y va!

Il prit le sac de maternité, aida Olivia à se relever et l'accompagna à la voiture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin - _Tutuola?_

Mu - C'est John!

_Fin - Hey partenaire. T'es pas censé être de repos aujourd'hui?_

Mu - Pas le temps. Où est Elliot?

_Fin - En réunion avec Cragen et Lake._

Mu - Interromps les!

_Fin - QUOI? Mais t'es barré? Pourquoi je ferrais ça?_

Mu - Parce que ton filleul est en train de pointer le bout de son nez!

_Fin - PARDON?_

Mu - On est en route pour Mercy!

_Fin - Bouge pas._

Fin entra en trombe dans le bureau de Cragen.

Cr - Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Fin - Désolé, une urgence?

Cr - De quelle genre?

Fin - Du genre…Stabler va être papa d'ici peu de temps et faut qu'on y aille!

El - QUOI?

Mu - Munch emmène Liv à Mercy. Ils y sont presque.

El - … Passe moi le téléphone. Munch?

_Mu - Tout va bien Elliot._

El - Passe la moi!

_O - El?_

El - Hey ma princesse. Comment tu te sens?

_O - J'ai connu mieux!_

El - Promis, tout va aller mieux d'ici peu. J'arrive.

_O - Okay._

El - Olivia?

_O - Oui?_

El - Je t'aime.

_O - Moi aussi Elliot!_

Il rendit son téléphone à Fin avant de prendre ses affaires.

El - Préviens Casey et les enfants!

Fin - Pas de soucis.

Cr - Bon courage.

El - Merci Papy Don!

Il partit avec un grand sourire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mu - J'ai besoin d'un médecin

Inf - Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur?

Mu - Ma nièce est sur le… plus que sur le point d'accoucher.

Inf - Quand avez-vous perdu les eaux?

O - Trente minutes!

Inf - Bien. On va vous monter et vous trouver une chambre en maternité.

Xxxxxxxxx

El - Excusez moi.

Rec - Oui?

El - Ma femme est sur le point d'accoucher elle doit être déjà ici.

Rec - Son nom?

El - Olivia Benson.

Rec - Service maternité, quatrième étage, chambre 452!

El - Merci.

Xxxxxxxxx

_? - Toc Toc._

Mu - Entrez.

El - Hey!

Il arriva près du lit, prit la main d'Olivia et l'embrassa.

O - C'est 15 jours trop tôt.

El - T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Munch?

Mu - Oui?

El - Merci.

Mu - De rien. J'vous laisse un peu. Je repasserais plus tard.

El - Encore merci.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Le docteur passa les voir et deux heures plus tard, Olivia fut emmenée en salle de travail.

Doc - Alors voilà comment ça va se passer. A chaque contraction importante, vous allez vous concentrer et pousser fort quand je vous le dirais. Si vous avez le moindre soucis, dites le nous et on verra, compris?

O - Oui.

Doc - Elliot, je sais que vous êtes habitué mais…je préfère reprendre aussi. Vous avez le rôle du coach. Vous êtes celui qui va s'en prendre plein la figure et dont la main va être soumise à rude épreuve.

El - J'm'en souviens ouais.

Doc - Parfait. Sur ce, de notre côté on est prêt! Olivia, c'est quand vous voulez.

À la première contraction qui suivit le discours du médecin, elle commença à pousser. Tout se passa exactement comme le médecin l'avait prévu, y compris pour les commentaires d'Olivia et la main d'Elliot.

Doc - Vous vous en sortez très bien Olivia. Il est là. Encore une bonne poussée et le reste viendra tout seul.

O - J'en peux plus…

El - Tu t'en sort bien pour un premier mon ange.

O - El…

El - Oui?

O - Qu'est-ce que je risque pour…meurtre sur un agent fédéral?

El - Beaucoup trop. Il en vaut pas la peine.

O - C'est… quant même, à cause de cet espèce de…

Doc - Maintenant Olivia!

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces une dernière fois et au moment de lâcher prise, un petit cri perçant se fit entendre.

Doc - Elliot, Olivia, voici votre petit bout.

Ils regardèrent, avec émotion, le petit pousser son premier cri et gigoter dans les bras du médecin

El - Si le jeune papa veut bien?

Il coupa le cordon avec autant d'émotion que la première fois qu'il l'avait fait pour Maureen. Le petit fût déposé sur Olivia. Ce qui la marqua en premier, fût ses yeux.

O - El, regarde ses yeux.

El - Ils sont magnifiques. IL est magnifique et toi tu as été parfaite.

O - Il a les yeux bleus El!… Les même que toi!

El - Il a finalement prit quelque chose de moi… attends de voir son caractère!

O - Pitié, aidez moi!

Doc - Je vois que ça va bien pour vous. Cependant, on va s'occuper de la jeune maman pendant que vous vous occuperez de votre fils Elliot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Elliot et Olivia passaient un peu de temps en famille, de légers coups frappés à la porte raisonnèrent.

El - Oui?

? - On peut?

El - C'est ouvert.

Toute l'équipe de l'U.S.V entra avec des ballons.

Ca - Alors, à quoi ressemble mon p'tit mec.

O - Regarde par toi-même Casey.

Elle lui tendit le petit.

Ca - Salut mon bonhomme.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et observa tout ce monde autour de lui.

Mu - Question! Pas que je veuille jouer les rabats joie mais…t'es sûr que c'est pas ton fils, pour de vrai vrai??

El - Certains.

Mu - Nan mais…vous avez vu le bleu de ses yeux?

El - Un mini Liv avec les yeux clair! Mon petit fils sera un briseur de cœur à coup sûr!

Fin - C'est clair.

Cr - Et il a un nom? Hormis Mini Benson…

O - Voici Mathis Alexandre Nicolas Benson. Mon chat, ça c'est ta famille de L'U.S.V.

Cr - C'est adorable comme nom.

Fin - Comment tu as trouvé?

O - Alexandre, c'est l'idée de sa marraine. Nicolas, c'est son papa qui l'a choisi. Quand à moi, j'avais trouvé Mathias. Étymologiquement, ça signifie « cadeau de Dieu ». J'ai voulu garder la même symbolique et j'ai raccourcit en Mathis.

Ca - C'est super original.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Après la visite de l'équipe et un nouveau petit temps en famille, Elliot dû partir et le petit fût emmené en pouponnière pour la nuit. Alors que tout était calme, une infirmière sortit dans le couloir.

Inf - Excusez moi. Je peux vous aider?

? - Non merci.

Inf - Vous savez que si vous n'êtes pas de la famille, vous n'avez rien à faire ici!

L'homme acquiesça.

Inf - Monsieur?

? - Oui? Euh…tenez… vous pourriez donner ceci à la maman du jeune Benson?

Inf - Bien entendu.

? - Merci.

Il regarda une dernière fois la vitre et quitta les lieux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, alors que les Stabler étaient au complet pour rencontrer le dernier de la famille, l'infirmière arriva.

Inf - Bien le bonjour à la jeune famille. Comment allez vous?

O - Bien merci.

Inf - Parfait. Je ne voudrais pas vous alarmez mais…cette nuit, il y avait un homme devant la pouponnière qui s'intéressait à votre fils. Je lui ai demandé de quitter les lieux et il m'a donné ça pour vous.

Elle tendit la carte à Olivia.

« _Félicitation, il est magnifique. D _»

Elle donna la carte à Elliot.

O - Je savais qu'il viendrait.

El - Comment lui en vouloir de venir voir son…

O - N'ose même pas finir ta phrase! Mathis est ton fils, clairement et simplement. Compris?

Il y eut un léger silence dans la chambre.

Di - Bon alors…quand est-ce qu'on part tous en vacances?

Olivia remercia Dick du regard avant de reprendre.

O - Ça dépend où vous voulez aller?

Liz/ Di - EN FRANCE!

Devant la réaction des jumeaux, les deux aînées ne purent contenir un petit rire.

Liz - Ben quoi?

Mo - Rien.

O - Que d'enthousiasme.

Di - Mais depuis qu'on en a entendu parlé de notre maison, on veut y aller avec Lizzie.

El - Possible et ça sera super. Mais il va falloir attendre que le dernier grandisse un peu et on ira.

Ka - Promis?

O - Promis!

Liz - COOL! Un vrai premier voyage en famille.

Ka - Trop hâte!

Dic - Bon allez t'as entendu Mat, tu grandis vite et comme ça on peut tous partir!

O - Houlà! Minute l'asticot!

Di - EH!

O - Laisse lui le temps. Il va finir par grandir mais moi…j'suis pas plus pressée que ça. Il va tellement vite grandir qu'il va finir par parler et marcher avant qu'on est réservé les billets d'avion.

Di - Oh.

El - Mais dès qu'il sera assez grand, on partira tous les 7 en France.

Liz / Di - TROP TOP!

O - Pitié…

Mo - Et oui Liv, t'es tombée dans une famille de dingue.

O - J'vois ça. Merci de me rappeler.

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?


	29. Chapter 29: Retour inattendu!

Heu... Bonsoir!

Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire: **NE ME TUER PAS**!!! Géraldine, retiens toi de jeter le PC. Quant à toi Morgane, prépare les balais, çà pourrait toujours servir!

Pour ma défense, si ça n'arrivait pas, mon histoire elle aurait aucuns sens donc...

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient sauf le p'tit Mathis!**

Enjoy!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 29: Retour… inattendu!**

Alors que le temps passait à une vitesse ahurissante et qu'Olivia & Elliot ne cessaient d'être épatés par les dernières prouesse du petit, la vie allait les rattrapé et leur faire subir une terrible épreuve.

Pour les 10 mois de Mathis, au cours d'une soirée arrosée, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour partir en France au mois de Juillet. Mais cette journée du 10 Juin chamboula tous leurs plans.

Après avoir passé un peu de temps en famille, Elliot arriva au travail avec le même sourire que depuis la naissance du petit. Il s'assied à son bureau, commença un vieux rapport avant de regarder une photo d'Olivia et leur fils. Alors qu'il allait apporter le rapport à Cragen, ce dernier sortit de son bureau.

Cr - Stabler.

El - Capitaine?

Cr - Dans mon bureau…maintenant!

Il prit son dossier et s'exécuta.

El - J'allais justement venir pour…

Il s'arrêta en voyant le visiteur dans le bureau du Capitaine.

El - Je savais pas que vous aviez de la visite. Je vais vous laissez et…

Cr - Reste. Si monsieur est là, c'est qu'il a besoin de nous. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir.

El - Oh je vois. En quoi on peut aider?

? - Eh bien depuis un certain temps, on est sur une affaire et on a besoin de renfort.

El - Si on peut aider…

Cr - Tu penses bien que c'est pas si simple…

? - Mais si vous coopérez, ça serait pour nous, une grande aide.

El - Je suppose que oui.

? - C'est un travail d'équipe et le Capitaine me disait que vous et votre co- équipière formiez la meilleure équipe.

El - Entre autre. On verra avec elle mais…je pense qu'on pourra vous aidez…désolé, j'ai pas retenu votre nom.

? - Agent Fédéral Dean Porter!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot se stoppa en regardant Cragen puis Porter.

El - NON!

Cr - Elliot!

El - NON! Clairement et simplement. Ma réponse est sans appel.

Po - Pour vous peut être mais il reste Olivia…

El - Même réponse pour elle.

Po - Vous semblez bien sûr. Elle a son libre arbitre aussi.

El - Possible. Mais cette décision je la prends pour nous deux. Pour notre équipe, notre couple et notre FAMILLE!

Po - Je ne serais pas revenu si je n'avais pas besoin d'Olivia…

El - Vous n'avez plus aucuns droits sur elle!

Po - Vous croyez? Pourtant, c'est MON fils qu'elle a eu!

C'en était trop. Le sang d'Elliot ne fit qu'un tour et son poing heurta violemment la mâchoire de Porter.

El - Ne dîtes PLUS JAMAIS ça!

Po - Pourquoi? C'est la vérité…

Elliot le frappa de nouveau.

Cr - Ça suffit Elliot.

Po - Agression sur un agent fédéral. Ça passera pas.

El - C'est vous qui provoquez!

Po - En quoi? Juste parce que j'ai dit…

Cr - CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX!

? - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers Olivia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Salut les garçons.

Fin - Salut toi.

O - Où est El?

Mu - Tu vis avec lui mais tu trouves toujours le moyen de demander où il est à peine arriver au boulot! T'es si en manque que ça?

O - Si tu savais.

Fin - Il est dans le bureau de Cragen.

O - Pourquoi…

Ils entendirent des bruits et les cris du capitaine. Elle y alla comprenant qu'Elliot avait des problèmes.

O - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Elle se stoppa en voyant les 3 hommes. Cragen surprit, Elliot énervé et…PORTER une lèvre ensanglantée.

O - Dean? Mais qu'est…

Po - Content de te revoir Olivia.

O - J'en dirais pas autant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Po - On a des nouvelles de l'Oregon. Apparemment, T Bones et Hope ne sont pas si blanc que ce qu'on croyait y'a deux ans.

O - Quoi?

Po - C'est pour ça que je suis là. Et j'ai besoin de toi…

O - Mais…

Po - C'est toi la plus expérimentée, qui les connais le plus.

O - Je…c'est pas si simple!

Po - Je le sais bien mais tu te doutes bien que si je suis là…

El - Tu vas dire oui?

Elle le regarda et vit CE regard.

O - El…

El - Après tout ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois?

O - Elliot s'il te plait…

El - Nan, je peux pas.

O - Écoute moi…

Il sortit du bureau et prit ses affaires.

O - Où est-ce que tu vas?

El - Loin. J'ai besoin…de temps de…je passe chercher Mathis.

O - Quoi?

El - J'ai besoin de temps avec lui, besoin de…où il est?

O - Elliot..

El - Olivia, où est il?

O - Écoute moi mon cœur s'il te plait. On va…

El - OLIVIA, OU EST MON FILS?

Elle soupira, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas le contredire.

O - Chez Casey et Lake.

Il partit sans un mot, laissant des larmes couler sur le visage d'Olivia. Elle se saisit de son téléphone.

_Ca - Oui allô?_

O - C'est moi.

Ca - _Y'a un soucis?_

O - Non…enfin oui…en partie.

_Ca - Dis moi. _

O - Elliot et moi on s'est disputé et il passe chercher Mathis.

Ca - _Pourquoi?_

O - Cherche pas.

_Ca - Tu veux qu'on l'en empêche?_

O - Non, ça ne ferrait qu'aggraver les choses. Laisse le faire.

_Ca - Bien. Juste, qu'est-ce que…_

O - Dean est revenu et il a besoin de moi…vis-à-vis de mon infiltration.

_Ca - T'es pas sérieuse?_

O - Trop malheureusement. D'après ce que j'ai vu, El l'a frappé.

_Ca - J'peux pas dire que je lui en veux. Je verrais ce que je pourrais faire._

O - Merci. Dis lui que…

_Ca - Je transmets. Bye._

O - Merci.

Elle raccrocha, prit une grande inspiration en regardant la dernière photo d'Elliot et de Mathis prise deux jours avant et repartit voir Porter et Cragen.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lake - Salut.

El - Salut.

Lake - Entre. Tu veux boire quelque chose? Café? Bière?

El - Non, j'veux juste…récupérer mon p'tit gars.

Ca - Pas de soucis. Allez mon chou, regarde qui est là, c'est papa!

A la vue d'Elliot, il commença à s'agiter avant de se blottir contre lui. Elliot le serra et l'embrassa sur le front.

El - Encore merci vous deux.

Ca - De rien. Juste…

El - Ouais?

Ca - Elle m'a demandé…elle t'aime Elliot. Vraiment.

El - Merci.

* * *

Bon voilà, Monsieur Chaussures est de retour! Bonne ou mauvaise augure?? A vous de voir!!


	30. Chapter 30: Jalousie paternelle!

Salut Salut,

Comment allez vous? Bon alors je sais que ça vous a pas plus que Porter revienne mais bon, fallait bien sinon mon histoire elle avait aucun sens. Bref, ce chapitre est d'un nouveau style pour moi puisque je n'avais jamais écrit ce genre de scène. D'ailleurs, à partir de ce chapitre et jusqu'à la fin... mon style change un peu. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!!

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 30: Jalousie paternelle! **

À la fin de la journée, Olivia rentra, éreintée par son entretient d'avec Porter et sa dispute avec Elliot. Elle entra dans l'appartement et fut surprise de ne rien voir. Elle suivit le peu de musique qui lui parvenait du balcon. Elle le trouva assit, un verre de whisky sur la table.

O - Hey!

Il ne répondit pas, prenant seulement une gorgée.

O - Tu as déjà couché le monstre?

Toujours rien. Elle vit le baby phone près de lui.

O - J'vais aller…le voir.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et parti avant. Elle regarda leur fils un long moment avant de l'embrasser et d'aller se changer. Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, elle retourna dans l'arène. Elle sortit et passa une main dans son dos. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul et se leva, verre à la main, avant de s'accouder à la rambarde.

O - Il a l'air bien K.O. Il dort profondément.

El - Au bout de 2h, c'est un peu normal.

O - 2h? Ça fait…

El - Oui ça fait deux heure que je l'ai couché, après l'avoir baigné, changé et nourrit. Je t'ai même appelé avant…

O - J'avais pas mon portable.

El - Bien sûr, tu n'avais pas ton portable alors que je m'occupais de coucher ton fils mais tu rentres à pas d'heure. Tu en as mis du temps pour soigner la lèvre de ton agent fédéral!

O - Quoi? Mais…

El - C'était sympa?

O - Mais de quoi tu parles?

El - Laisse moi deviner, vous avez fait bonne figure devant Cragen, et ce soir, vous êtes allez dîner ensemble, histoire de vous remémorer le bon vieux temps. Et quand tu as vu que je t'appelais, tu as ignoré l'appel, ne pensant même pas que ton fils pouvait être malade ou autre.

O - Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? C'est grave?

El - Non, il est juste en manque de sa mère.

O - …

El - Il a crisé pendant deux heures avant de se calmer. J'ai dû inventé…il s'est calmé et s'est endormi au bout de la 4ème histoire.

O - Écoute, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais…

El - Ce qui m'arrive? Ce qui m'arrive c'est que ton ex est en ville et que toi tu rentres trop tard, sans prévenir ni répondre à ton téléphone!

O - J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir.

El - Pourquoi? T'as passé une SI dure journée que ça?

O - Arrêtes ça! On arrivera à rien. On stoppe là, on se calme et demain…

El - Pourquoi attendre? Le petit dort, on a tout le temps.

O - Je sais pas ce que tu as mais…

El - Je vis un conte de fée, si tu savais!

O - Tu sais quoi?

El - Non, mais dis moi.

O - Tu m'énerves!

El - Je t'énerve?

O - Oui, parfaitement. Tu agis comme un gamin depuis ce matin.

El - Un gamin? Ben si tu me trouves si gamin que ça, tu n'as qu'à rejoindre ton super agent fédéral.

O - C'est-ce que j'allais faire figure toi!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il y eut un blanc, Elliot resta stoïque avant de réagir.

El - QUOI?

O - C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

El - Oh que si. Si tu l'as dit c'est qu'il y a une raison et que tu le pensais.

O - A aucun moment! Écoute moi.

El - Pas question.

O - Elliot s'il te plait!

El - C'est pour ça que tu rentres si tard? Tu es retombée sous son charme, vous avez recouché ensemble et tu retournes avec lui?

O - Non mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais?

El - J'ai toujours su que le jour où il reviendrait j'aurais du soucis à me faire.

O - Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. C'est toi que j'aime Elliot. Toi et personne d'autre. Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne passera PLUS JAMAIS rien entre Dean et moi.

El - Alors pourquoi tu rentres si tard? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu? Pourquoi…

O - …

El - POURQUOI OLIVIA?

O - Parce que j'ai accepté la mission.

Cette fois ci, il réagit au quart de tour.

El - ME DIS PAS QUE TU AS FAIS CA?

O - Je l'ai fait!

El - Et après, tu prétends qu'il n'y a rien entre vous?

O - Il n'y a strictement rien. Si j'ai dit oui, c'est pour finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a presque deux ans. Je le fais pour le boulot, pas pour le plaisir de passer du temps avec lui.

El - Et tu as décidé de ça sans même m'en parler?

O - Tu as vu comment tu as réagis ce matin? Tu as frappé un agent fédéral. Tu sais ce que tu risque?

El - Franchement je m'en fous! Et c'est lui qui m'a provoqué.

O - Il t'a dit quoi?

El - Laisse tomber!

O - HORS DE QUESTION! TU as voulu qu'on en discutes, alors ON en discute. Te défiles pas!

El - C'est ta spécialité de te défiler, pas la mienne!

Elle le regarda, complètement sous le choc de sa révélation, des larmes montants dans ses yeux.

El - Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit? Il a osé… CE FUMIER a osé me regarder droit dans les yeux et m'a dit que Mathis n'était pas MON fils mais le SIEN!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Tu sais bien qu'il l'a fait pour t'atteindre, et m'atteindre aussi.

El - Personne! Y'a pas une seule seconde depuis… le jour où tu m'as demandé…où je n'ai pas considéré ce petit bout comme mon fils, ma chaire et mon sang. Jamais…tout le monde le sait et personne ne dit rien. Et lui, en 1 minute…il me poignarde et je commence à douter…

O - Mon cœur…

Elle arriva à poser ses mains sur ses épaules, les larmes ayant gagnées les yeux d'Elliot.

O - Mathis est TON fils. Tu as été le premier à le dire: rien ni personne, ni même la biologie contrediront que c'est ton fils, le notre et que tu l'aime plus que tout. C'est toi qui lui a parlé en premier, sur lequel il a frappé la première fois le soir de mon anniversaire, c'est toi qui a coupé le cordon, toi qui arrive à le calmer juste en lui parlant de moi… Tout ça, Dean ne le sait pas parce qu'il n'est pas là! Et c'est pas un stupide coup d'une nuit qui va faire de lui un meilleur père que toi. Parce qu'il n'y a pas meilleur que toi!

El - J'peux pas vous perdre!

O - Elliot regarde moi.

Il baissa les yeux, refusant de l'écouter. Elle réussi à lui remonter le menton.

O - On est une famille. Quoiqu'il arrive…

El - Tout peut arriver Liv…

O - …

El - Tu seras loin et avec lui et…

Elle fut choquée de ses paroles.

O - Tu as si peu confiance en moi?

El - Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, je l'ai eu. Y'a eu Kathy, les enfants, le boulot et plus que tout au monde TOI! La chose que je voulais le plus c'était avoir des enfants avec toi…

O - C'est chose faite.

El - Non, c'est son fils…

O - Pourquoi tu…c'est quoi cette crise de jalousie paternel?

El - Y'a de quoi criser quand la femme que tu aimes plus que tout, accepte une mission qui s'avère être dangereuse et qui la ferra passer trop de temps avec son ex.

O - Le boulot qu'on fait tous les jours est dangereux. Et on s'en sort bien.

El - Mais parce que je suis là pour te protéger. C'est mon job de te couvrir. Là, je serrais pas près de toi. Et si…

O - Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je suis une grande fille et je ne prendrais pas de risques inconsidérés sachant que j'ai un mari et un fils à la maison.

El - J'peux pas…

O - Tu ne me perdras pas…ni moi, ni lui.

El - Mais si…il voudra…

O - Pas de SI entre nous!

El - Pas dans ce cas là!

O - Dean sera là pour me protéger.

El - JUSTEMENT!

O - El…

Des pleurs arrivèrent par le baby phone.

O - J'y vais. Mais on en a pas fini. Laisse moi le temps de le rendormir.

El - …

Elle rejoignit le petit.

O - Ben alors mon amour, pourquoi ces larmes de crocodile?

Elle l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers le balcon.

O - Regarde chaton, c'est papa qui est…

Le balcon était vide. Elle soupira en regardant le petit.

O - Là…T'en fais pas, il reviendra! Il a juste… besoin de se calmer.

Elle resta sur le balcon, à bercer le petit. Une fois de nouveau endormi, elle le coucha avant de s'allonger de se refaire le film de la dispute dans la tête…

* * *

PITIÉ, NE ME DÉTESTEZ PAS!!!


	31. Chapter 31: Besoin de parler

Salut.

Bon ce soir, pas de blabla! c'est règlement de compte!

**Primo**: Lilou004, t'as posté le 100ème com sur la ff donc Merci!

**Deuxio**: Flo170692, je sais que tu me déteste au vue du dernier chapitre, tu me l'as dit d'ailleurs... Mais j'avais pas le choix, je t'assure!!!! Spa ma faute!! ^^

**Disclamer: ... seul Tim est de moi!  
**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 31: Besoin de parler.**

_? - Allo?_

El - C'est moi!

_? - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?_

El - Je peux…passer?

_? - Euh… oui bien sûr._

El - Merci.

Il arriva à destination 30 minutes plus tard.

El - Salut.

? - Hey, vas y entre.

El - Merci. Les enfants dorment déjà?

? - Les trois plus petits oui. Maureen n'est pas encore rentrée.

El - QUOI? Mais…

Kathy - Ce n'est plus une petite fille Elliot. Elle a 23 ans et un petit ami…

El - Ouais…excuse moi j'ai… un peu de mal.

Kathy - Je sais. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

El - Alcool fort!

Kathy - Toi, tu t'es disputé avec Liv.

El - Comment tu le sais?

Kathy - Tu ne bois plus d'alcool fort depuis la naissance de ton second fils. Sauf quand vous vous disputez.

El - Oui…

Elle lui servit son verre et attendit. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris au cours de toutes ses années de vies communes avec lui, c'était de ne pas le forcer à parler et de le laisser s'ouvrir de par lui-même.

El - Ça pousse bien par ici dis moi.

Kathy - Ouais. Une autre petit gars.

El - Deux garçons en presque 1½ an… y'en a un qui doit être aux anges.

Kathy - C'est clair. À nous deux, ça fait 3 filles et 3 garçons!

El - Même si Mathis…

Kathy - Ne recommences pas avec ça.

El - C'est pourtant la vérité.

Kathy - Elliot on en a parlé un nombre incalculable de fois depuis le jour où tu es revenu de France avec Olivia: Mathis Benson est TON fils.

El - …

Kathy - C'est pour ça que tu t'es disputé avec elle?

El - …

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne le força pas à s'exprimer.

El - Dean Porter… est en ville.

Kathy - Quoi?

El - Et il a pris contact avec nous!

Kathy - …

El - C'est comme si… mon monde s'effondrait, comme si on m'arrachait un bout de moi pour lui donner à lui, pour qu'il puisse me torturer. J'veux dire, ça aurait pu « mieux » se passer s'il…

Kathy - Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

El - Il m'a balancé à la figure, en me regardant droit dans les yeux que Mathis était son fils.

Kathy - Elliot…

El - Je voulais le tuer. Je te jure Kath, je…

Kathy - Je sais.

El - Depuis un an et demi…ce petit c'est le mien. Et lui…

Kathy - Il l'a fait par méchanceté, pour te blesser.

El - C'est personnel!

Kathy - Explique toi.

El - Il est venu pour récupérer Liv!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathy - T'es sérieux?

El - Oui! Enfin techniquement…il a besoin de nous par rapport à l'infiltration de Liv, dans l'Oregon. J'avais dit oui et quand il m'a…dit son nom…j'ai été catégorique sur mon NON et qu'il valait aussi pour Liv. Mais quand il a… je l'ai frappé!

Kathy - Je peux pas dire que je t'en veux sur ce coup là!

El - Quand Olivia est arrivée, elle a dit qu'elle réfléchirait…

Kathy - Elle a dit oui?

Il hocha la tête.

El - J'ai pris le petit pour la journée et quand elle n'a pas répondu au téléphone…

Kathy - Il ne s'est rien passé!

El - C'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Kathy - Et tu n'y crois pas?

El - Le père de son fils est en ville, elle ne répond pas à mes appels, et elle rentre deux heures plus tard que d'habitude…alors jette moi la pierre de penser ça.

Kathy - Du tout. J'avoue que c'est… assez déroutant mais…je connais Olivia. Je sais qu'elle t'aime vraiment. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne t'aurait jamais demander de devenir le père de Mat. Tu sais mieux que personne ce que représente un enfant pour elle. Elle a la chance d'en avoir un… et c'est avec TOI qu'elle l'a eu et avec TOI qu'elle l'élève.

El - Je sais plus Kat!

Kathy - Mais si tu le sais. Tu aimes les Benson plus que tout! Enfin, tu nous aimes nous aussi mais… c'est ta nouvelle famille. Laisse pas cet abruti tout détruire entre vous.

El - Je sais pas…comment je vais tenir quand… elle partira.

Kathy - Déjà, dis toi qu'elle reviendra. Ensuite, tu auras son mini portrait avec toi tous les jours. Ça va beaucoup d'aider.

El - Possible.

Kathy - Tu vas peut être trouver ça débile mais… la jalousie ne mènera à rien. Crois moi, je suis une experte en la matière.

El - Explique toi.

Kathy - Durant toutes ces années, j'ai été jalouse d'Olivia. Et y'avait de quoi. J'ai compris trop tard que tu avais toujours été honnête avec moi et les enfants. Aujourd'hui, on parle comme des adultes, on éduque nos enfants ensemble du mieux possible malgré le divorce.

El - Ouais…

Kathy - Dernier point: Tim travaille avec son ex.

El - Quoi?

Kathy - Ils se voient tous les jours, bossent ensemble et s'entendent plus que bien.

El - Et tu gardes ton calme?

Kathy - J'ai fait l'expérience avec toi. J'ai un peu de recul. Et puis, ça ne mène pas à grand-chose. La clé de tout ça, c'est la confiance.

El - J'ai confiance en Liv… c'est lui qui…

Kathy - Si tu as vraiment confiance en elle, tu sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé et qu'il ne se passera rien durant sa mission. Elle te connaît, elle t'aime et ce mec est un abruti. Tu vaux mieux que lui, sur bien des plans!

Ils se mirent à rire. Il s'avança et déposa un léger et innocent baiser sur les lèvres de Kathy.

El - Merci Kat. Pour tout!

Kathy - Tout?

El - M'avoir aimer, m'avoir donner 4 merveilleux enfants, être toujours là pour moi…

Kathy - Je t'en pris. Dans ces cas là, merci à toi aussi… pour les même raisons.

Ils continuèrent de discuter avant que le sommeil ne les gagnent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, ce sont de petits coups portés au ventre de Kathy qui réveillèrent Elliot.

Kathy - Petite marmotte émerge enfin.

El - Hum…

Kathy - Comment va?

El - Ça peut aller merci. Ça remue sec dès le matin!

Kathy - Toujours. Ça te manque?

El - En partie. Enfin, j'veux dire, j'étais là à chaque fois que mes enfants ont fait part de leur présence pour la première fois. Maureen c'était… après un de mes matchs. Kathleen c'était… pour Noël. Les jumeaux le soir de la première représentation dans laquelle Maureen avait le premier rôle. Quant à Mathis, c'était le soir de l'anniversaire de Liv, la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé. C'est toujours… un moment magique. Plus pour vous les femmes mais…

Kathy - Elliot, le sentimental!

El - Oh ça va!

Kathy - Dis toi que la prochaine fois, ça sera peut être… au niveau de Maureen que ça tapera!

El - QUOI?

Kathy - Sois réaliste. On le sait tous les deux!

El - Ça fait mal!

Kathy - Je sais.

El - Mais crois moi, on appellera encore une fois papa avant de m'appeler papy!

Kathy - T'es sérieux?

El - Yup! Parlez avec toi m'a ouvert les yeux. J'aime Liv et Mathis. Et pour sûr, c'est mon fils…

Kathy - Mais?

El - J'en veux un…rien qu'à nous! Un mini BensLer!

Kathy - Un mélange explosif.

El - C'est clair. Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera?

Kathy - Va falloir que tu te donnes beaucoup de mal!

El - Je sais.

Kathy - Mais si elle t'aime vraiment, chose dont je suis plus qu'intimement persuadée… ça passera.

El - J'espère vraiment.

Kathy - T'en fais pas. Et puis si ça va pas, y'a toujours le canapé!

Ils se mirent à rire.

?- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Salut…

Kat - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

El - Bonjour Leen.

Kat - Plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Dick - Et qu'est-ce que vous faites sur le canapé, dans une position… et l'air endormi?

Elliot regarda Kathy.

El - T'es sûre que ce sont nos enfants?

Kathy - J'en ai bien peur!

El - Super! Bon alors, c'est simple: j'ai dormi ici!

Liz - QUOI?

Kat - Pourquoi?

Dick - Et Liv et Mat? Tu les as laissé seuls?

Liz - Ils savent que t'es là?

El - STOP! On se calme! Si je suis là c'est que j'ai mes raisons. Mais j'apprécie que vous vous inquiétez pour Liv et Mathis. Mais bon, voila j'ai… je me suis disputé avec Olivia et je suis venu demander des conseils à votre mère.

Kat - Disputé? Mais pourquoi?

El - J'ai… le… « père biologique » de votre frère est en ville et il a besoin de Liv pour une mission.

Tous - …

El - Elle a accepté et j'ai plutôt mal réagit… par rapport à ça et à lui aussi. Alors, je suis venu ici. Votre mère a été d'un grand support. On a parlé de cette histoire, de mes peurs, de vous aussi… On s'est endormi et voilà.

Les enfants se regardèrent.

Liz - Pourquoi il a besoin de Livia?

El - Pour une affaire qui concerne son infiltration y'a deux.

Kat - Elle repart?

El - Ouais!

Dick - Mais où? Et pour combien de temps et…

El - Dickie, ça c'est passé hier. On s'est pas vu longtemps… dès que j'en saurais plus…je vous le dirais, on est d'accord?

Dick - Oui papa!

El - Bien. Maintenant, allez prendre votre petit déjeuner.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, tout en discutant de la nouvelle.

Kathy - Tu m'épateras toujours avec eux!

El - J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs. Je veux me rattraper et me préparer pour… les prochains!

Kathy - Donc tu veux…

_Liz - PAPA, ton café est prêt!_

El - Ah les gosses!

Kathy - Pas les gosses, NOS gosses!

El - Amen!

Il se leva, aida Kathy et prit son café avec ses enfants avant de partir rejoindre Olivia et leur fils.

* * *

Voila voila. je suppose que vous savez ce qui vous attend dans le prochain chap...


	32. Chapter 32: Discussions

Salut les gens!

Joyeuses Pâques à vous tous. Bon alors je sais que les deux chapitres précédents ont été assez... intenses! Ca le sera plus ou moins jusqu'à la fin de cette ff mais bon... ^^

_**WARNING!! ON ENTRE DANS LES 10 DERNIERS CHAPITRES DE "Paternité...s"!!!**_

**Disclamer: sortez les mouchoirs! ^^**

Enjoy.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 32: Discussions.**

Pour Olivia, la nuit n'avait pas été si simple non plus. Elle avait énormément pleurer. Et elle avait de quoi…

Entre sa dispute avec Elliot et le retour de Porter… les nerfs eurent raison d'elle et elle tomba de fatigue. C'est Mathis qui la réveilla. Elle le prit avec elle, l'embrassa fort et se recoucha avec lui. Ils restèrent un moment juste tous les deux dans ce grand lit avant qu'il ne commence à avoir faim. Elle l'installa sur sa chaise le temps de lui faire son biberon. Une fois prêt, elle le prit sur ses genoux, lui embrassa la tête avant de lui donner son breuvage. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Son cœur se serra: elle était soulagé qu'il rentre et donc, rien ne lui était arrivé. D'un autre, elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir finir cette conversation. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la cuisine, il prit une grande inspiration et les regarda.

El - Hey!

Mathis tourna la tête et commença à sourire à la vue de son père.

El - Salut ma tite fripouille. T'as bien dormi?

Il lui embrassa la tête avant de regarder Olivia. Elle le regarda aussi, les yeux pleins de larmes, restant tout de même distante. Elle le laissa tout de même l'embrasser. Il posa son front contre le sien.

El - J'suis désolé Liv!

Elle ne dit toujours rien. C'est dans ce moment de silence assez intense que le petit termina son biberon. Elliot s'en occupa de suite en le prenant dans ses bras. Il lui parlait tout en s'installant sur le canapé du salon.

O - Tu sais que c'est pas juste avec un bisou et un "j'suis désolé Liv" que ça passera!

El - Je sais.

Elle se plaça non loin de lui, adossée à la porte de la cuisine.

O - Avant qu'on reprenne, je voudrais te poser une question.

El - J'écoute.

O - Tu étais où cette nuit?

Il déposa Mathis dans son parc avant de la regarder.

El - J'étais chez Kathy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

O - Je te demande pardon?

El - J'ai passé la nuit chez Kathy.

O - Chez ou avec Kathy?

El - Il ne s'est rien passé…

O - Excuse moi de demander mais j'ai encore plus le droit de me poser des questions quand mon mari passe la nuit chez son ex femme, qui est aussi la mère de 4 de ses 5 enfants, pendant que nous, ta femme et ton fils sommes seuls à la maison!

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire, ce qui exaspéra Olivia.

O - Et ça te fait sourire?

El - Tu veux que je pleures? Désolé mais ça, je l'ai assez fait hier.

O - Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle? Hum?

El - Juste que… je trouve que ça sonne bien.

O - Que… tu te fous de moi? On se dispute et toi tu…

El - Trouves que quand tu parles de nous en tant que mari et femme, ça le fait pas mal ouais!

Elle se stoppa, ayant peur de ne pas comprendre.

El - Hier…enfin cette nuit, quand on a… tu as dit que tu ne ferrais rien d'inconsidéré sachant que tu avais un mari et un enfant qui t'attendaient à la maison. Et là, tu viens de le redire… en te qualifiant comme…ma femme. Je trouve juste que…ça me plairais beaucoup. Pas toi?

Elle voulait lui dire que oui et que tout redevienne comme avant.

O - Là n'est pas la question pour le moment!

El - Mais tu y penses?

O - Elliot!

El - J'ai compris beaucoup de choses cette nuit. Entre la dispute et ma conversation avec Kathy… J'ai été un connard. Y'a pas d'autres mots. Mais comprends moi, même si j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, il y aura toujours une part de moi qui… aura peur, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vois ça comme de la folie ou autre mais c'est tout simplement de l'amour. Un amour inconsidéré pour ma femme et mon fils. Quand tu deviens parent, tu vis avec la hantise de bien faire les choses. Pour nous c'est pire à cause du boulot. Mais pour moi… j'ai… tellement à perdre que… Mathis est mon fils à 99,99999%…il reste toujours cet infime pourcentage qui fait que…

O - Ça fait mal Elliot.

El - Je sais.

O - Tu es tout ce que j'ai voulu depuis 10 ans maintenant. Tes mots… même si tu ne les pensais que sous les coups de la colère… tu les as dis. Hier a été une des pires journées de ma vie. Entre le retour de Dean et notre dispute. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir peur de perdre ce que l'on a. Depuis le jour où tu m'as dit « je t'aime et je veux être le père de ton fils », je vis dans la peur qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose. Peur qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas ce que tu croyais et que tu me quittes.

El - Jamais…

O - Mais c'est-ce que tout le monde fait avec moi El. Je finis toujours par me retrouver seule et malheureuse. Dans ma jeunesse, à la mort de maman, après Gitano, en partant dans l'Oregon… et même quand il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas…

EL - Voila ce que je propose. Je m'excuse pour toutes les choses horribles que je t'ai dites. Je voudrais que tu les oublies mais je sais que tu ne le pourras et moi non plus. Je sais aussi que… j'ai ébranlé ma confiance en toi et qu'il te faudra du temps pour que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. J'attendrais. Je t'aime et notre fils aussi je l'aime. Mais…

O - Pourquoi ce mais? Tu commençais à vraiment me convaincre.

El - C'est déjà ça de pris. Mais… je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'être jaloux de ton ex à chaque fois que je le verrais ou même quand tu seras avec lui là bas. C'est juste…

O - Stop!

El - Liv!

O - Non, arrête.

El - …

O - Arrête de dire que c'est mon ex tu veux?

El - …

O - C'est pas parce que j'ai couché une fois avec lui que ça fait de lui mon ex. Et DEFENSE de dire quoique soit en rapport avec lui et le petit. Capiche?

El - Deal.

O - Bien. Quant à ta jalousie maladive…je le prends comme un compliment.

El - Vraiment?

O - Ça prouve au moins que tu m'aimes un tant soit peu!

El - Je suis raide dingue de toi. Demande à Kathy!

O - Je lui demanderais.

El - Moi aussi j'aime ta jalousie maladive!

O - C'est ton ex femme!

El - Et toi la prochaine!

O - C'est pas sain de faire ce genre de projet alors qu'on traverse un moment comme ça!

El - Oh!

O - Quoi?

El - Rien!

O - Elliot.

El - Je…

O - Dis moi!

El - C'est donc pas le moment de te parler de nos futurs enfants?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Nos quoi?

El - Quand Kathy m'a ouvert les yeux, j'ai compris que j'étais un abruti et que quoiqu'il puisse dire, tu as raison: je suis son père et c'est moi qui fait tout pour lui… et pas Porter. Ce matin, en me réveillant, le petit de Kat était agité. On s'est remémoré les moments où les enfants nous avaient dit « coucou, on est bien là »! Je lui ai dit pour Mathis aussi. Puis elle a parlé de l'éventualité de devenir Grands parents et ça m'a fait flippé!

Elle se mit à rire.

El - Mais je me suis promis qu'on m'appellerait encore une fois au moins papa avant qu'on m'appelle papy!

O - Tu veux vraiment…

El - Même si c'est notre enfant, qu'on l'élève ensemble… je l'aime et tout le reste. Mais j'en veux un à nous! Un mélange de toi et moi. Et comme ça, Mathis ne sera pas tout seul et il pourra jouer le rôle de grand frère à la perfection.

O - De toutes les disputes qu'on a pu avoir depuis 10 ans, je crois que c'est celle qui a été la pire mais qui se conclue de la plus belle des manières.

El - C'est bon à savoir.

O - Promets moi juste que… tout ça c'est pas du vent. Que tes plans pour notre mariage et nos futurs enfants c'est du sérieux!

El - A une condition.

O - Laquelle?

El - Que tu dises je le veux à ce que je viens de te proposer: pour le mariage et les enfants!

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

O - Je le veux Elliot.

El - Dans ce cas, je te le promets Olivia.

Ils se mirent à pleurer et à s'embrasser, comme pour effacer toutes traces de ce qui venait de se passer.

El - Je t'aime Olivia.

O - Moi aussi El.

? - Ma…

Ils regardèrent le parc et virent Mathis qui tendait les bras.

El - Tu sais que je suis jaloux de lui aussi!

O - Je m'en serais un peu doutée!

Mat - Ma!

O - Oui mon chat. Tu sais va falloir dire un peu plus que "MA" pour m'appeler. Tu crois que tu peux?

Il se mit à sourire.

O - Ben voyons. Il se fout de moi en plus. Des fois je me dis qu'il a vraiment ton foutu…

Mat - Maman!

O - … caract…

Ils se figèrent, se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers le petit.

O - Est-ce qu'il…

El - J'en ai bien peur mon ange.

O - Qu'est-ce que tu as dis mon chat?

Mat - Maman!

O - OH MON DIEU!

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

O - Il a dit maman!

El - Et comment tu veux que je ne sois pas jaloux de lui? Il a dit "maman" en premier!

Elle le frappa sur le bras pendant qu'il lui embrassait le front.

O - Mon fils m'a appelé maman!

El - Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes mon ange!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le restant de la journée, ils étaient avec le petit, profitant du fait qu'il avait enfin dit le mot maman. Ils étaient partis au parc, profitant du beau temps. Pendant que Mathis faisait la sieste, Olivia se lova dans les bras d'Elliot.

El - Tu pars quand?

O - Dans 3 jours.

El - Tu as plus d'info?

O - Pourquoi…

El - Il va falloir qu'on en parle Liv. Au moins, je pourrais me préparer un minimum.

O - On part dans la matinée. J'aurais un mini briefing avec l'équipe sur place avant de me réintroduire dans la vie de T Bones et Hope. On ferra comme d'hab: débriefing avec Dean casi tous jours pour en savoir où en sont les choses et les prochaines actions.

El - Okay. Tu penses qu'on pourra…

O - Si j'ai accepté la mission, c'est en partie pour finir ce que j'ai commencé la dernière fois. Mais c'est aussi pour que Dean nous fiche la paix, à nous et notre fils. J'ai pas mal négocié… j'allais pas partir sur un coup de tête non plus sans nous avoir accordé quelques privilèges!

El - A savoir?

O - Tous les jours, il te ferra parvenir des infos sur moi et tous les deux jours, on aura le droit à avoir une conversation via web cam.

El - Vraiment?

O - Oui. Je t'ai dit que c'était pas une petite décision! C'est pour ça aussi que je suis rentrée tard. Il a pas voulu tout accepté avant un bon bout de temps. J'ai dû lui mettre un bon coup de pression avant qu'il finisse par dire oui.

El - Tu penses vraiment qu'il tiendra le coup, vis-à-vis des coups de fil?

O - Si il ne le fait pas, tu me le diras et si je suis vraiment en colère, je plaquerais toute l'opération.

El - T'es la reine de la négociation!

O - Fallait bien. Je sais que c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous… surtout en ce moment…

El - Tu crois qu'on y arrivera?

O - Bien sûr. Je sais que ça sera pas évident: déjà de part mon absence et ensuite de part le fait que tu vas devoir t'occuper à plein temps de Mathis. Et vu qu'on s'est disputé hier à cause de ça… Mais dit toi aussi que… c'est une épreuve pour nous. Et sachant qu'on va la surmonté sans problème, on sait déjà que tout va bien se passé! Je t'aime et je sais que je t'ai déçu mais…

El - On va pas recommencer. Il nous reste trois jours pour nous préparer au maximum à ça. Alors… on « oublie » cette histoire de dispute et on en profite ok?

O - Okay!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir venu, Elliot avait préparé le dîner dans une atmosphère calme et assez romantique. Ils dînèrent en famille et une fois le petit couché, ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé. Alors que tout se passait bien, Olivia tenta des avances envers Elliot. Il commença à y céder avant de se rétracter et de se reprendre.

O - Y'a un soucis?

El - Je…

O - El, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

El - Ça serait trop facile.

O - De quoi tu parles?

El - De ce qui se passe maintenant! J'veux dire… crois pas que…mais y'a 24h, je t'accusais de me tromper avec ce type. Je sais qu'on a beaucoup parlé et tout. Mais tu repars dans maintenant 2 jours et…

O - …

El - On a besoin de temps pour se préparer à ça. Depuis ce fameux… 24 Mai… on vit 24/7 ensemble…du moins plus depuis la naissance du schtroumpf! Alors que là… on va se retrouver séparer pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. J'ai besoin…

O - Je sais! Je t'en veux pas… enfin…

El - Je te promets que la dernière soirée avant ton départ sera mémorable.

O - Promis?

El - Promis. Mais pour le moment…

O - Ouais. Je suppose que…

El - Je prends la chambre de Dick.

O - Okay.

El - Eh, le prend pas pour toi. C'est plus moi qui…

Elle l'embrassa simplement pour le rassuré.

O - Bonne nuit mon cœur.

El - Bonne nuit mon ange.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de monter se coucher. Il la regarda avant de soupirer et de sourire.

* * *

Alors, comment vous trouvez???


	33. Chapter 33: Derniers moments

Bonsoir

Pas de grands discours, je sais déjà pas comment je trouve la force de publier ce soir.

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 33: Derniers moments.**

Le dernier jour avant le départ, Olivia passa du temps avec chacun de ses collègues, leur expliquant que tout allait bien se passer pour elle et pour eux aussi. Alors qu'elle discutait avec Alex et Casey…

? - MAMAN!

Tous se retournèrent et virent Mathis s'agiter dans les bras de son père.

O - Coucou mon chat.

Elle prit le petit, l'embrassa et embrassa Elliot à la suite.

Cr - Je rêve ou ce jeune homme parle?

O - Il dit pas grand-chose…

El - Excepté MAMAN qu'il répète sans cesse!

Ca - Regardez le moi l'autre jaloux là!

El - Un peu Case. T'imagines que maintenant qu'il dit maman et SEULEMENT maman, moi, je passe au second plan!

O - Espèce de…

? - Y'en a de l'ambiance ici!

Tous se retournèrent vers Porter. Le visage d'Elliot se ferma et l'ambiance changea.

Alex - Bon ben nous on y va!

Ca - Ouais. Prends soin de toi Liv.

O - Promis. Merci pour tout les filles.

Ca - De rien. A demain mon filleul!

Casey embrassa Mathis avant de prendre Olivia dans ses bras, Alex réitérant un instant après.

Cr - Quant à nous messieurs, on a encore pas mal de travail alors…

Mu/Fin/Lake - Oui Capitaine.

Tous l'embrassèrent tout en lui glissant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Mu - Si il lui arrive un truc… vous avez intérêt à ne jamais vous re pointez ici, c'est clair?

Po - Très clair Sergent!

Mu - Bien. Salut mini Stabler!

Munch fit un grand sourire à Olivia avant qu'elle ne redonne le petit à Elliot.

O - On se rejoint à la maison?

El - Oui.

O - Allez mon chat, tu rentres avec PAPA et maman vient vous rejoindre bientôt!

Mat - Maman!

El - Oui bon on a compris que tu l'aimais ta maman.

O - Mais je suis SURE qu'il aime beaucoup son papa aussi!

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser.

O - A ce soir.

El - Bye mon ange.

Il quitta l'U.S.V avec le petit, laissant Olivia et Porter.

Po - Il a bien grandi.

O - Il approche des 1 ans…

Po - Il te ressemble beaucoup.

O - Vrai. Mais il a pris beaucoup d'Elliot aussi… du moins niveau caractère.

Il resta bouche bée.

O - Bon, on se met au boulot?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois le briefing terminé, elle rentra chez eux, prépara ses affaires tout en discutant avec le petit, lui expliquant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas tout de suite mais qu'il serait avec son papa. Elle s'allongea ensuite avec le petit contre elle et en profita au maximum.

El - Ça dérange si je m'incruste?

O - Au contraire.

Il s'allongea face à elle, le petit entre eux.

O - Quand on est comme ça, je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous laisser…

El - Parce que tu aimes ton job et que tu le fais mieux que personne!

O - Mais regarde ce…

El - On oublie la dispute et le reste. Pour ce soir, on est tous les 3, en famille, rien de plus. Vu?

O - Oui papa!

El - J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

El - Je voudrais que tu portes ça.

O - Elle est magnifique.

El - Je l'ai eu pour mes 16 ans, un cadeau de mon père. Elle te protègera et tu auras un petit quelque chose à moi.

Elle passa ses doigts sur la croix avant de vouloir la placer sur son collier.

El - Quant à ce jeune homme…

O - Quoi?

El - Il a tenu à t'offrir ceci…

Il sortit une boite.

O - Qu'est-ce que c'est?

El - Ouvre.

Lorsqu'elle le fit, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était un petit bracelet en argent, avec une plaque et une inscription: sur le devant « Mathis » et derrière « 31 Juillet 2008 ».

O - C'est…

El - Viens par là.

Il lui passa la chaîne avec la croix autour du cou avant de lui mettre son bracelet.

El - Comme ça, t'auras quelque chose de nous deux!

O - Tu es fou!

El - On est deux dans l'histoire!

O - Vous êtes fous mes hommes!

El - Fous de toi, y'a aucuns doutes possibles Olivia.

Après un autre petit moment dans la même position, ils s'occupèrent du petit avant de dîner et de le coucher. Ils passèrent un long moment dans le canapé, à regarder la télé puis écouter la musique.

O - Je sais pas si j'arriverais à le laisser…

El - Je suis là pour ça aussi!

O - Et tu le fais super bien. Mais depuis… un jour ça a été le maximum… là c'est minimum…

El - Je sais. Mais tu nous auras au téléphone et via web cam… c'est pas la même chose mais une fois fini, ça sera NOUS pour toujours!

O - Monsieur mon mari semble bien confiant pour l'avenir…

El - Cette dispute m'a ouvert les yeux et sur de nombreux points. Crois moi, on a déjà vécu pas mal de trucs… bon et plus que moins bon. Cette séparation, aussi dure sera telle, nous fera aussi du bien… pour réfléchir et repartir de zéro…mademoiselle ma future femme!

O - Je t'aime Elliot, plus que… ce que j'aurais pu imaginer depuis… que je te connais!

El - Moi aussi je t'aime Liv. Mais, autant j'adore te dire que je t'aime…autant j'aime encore plus… te le prouver. Et sachant que tu pars dans…8h…

Elle lui sauta dessus et ils se rendirent directement dans la chambre pour une nuit assez agitée.

* * *

Préparez les mouchoirs pour le prochain chapitre... ^^


	34. Chapter 34: Séparation

Bijour la famille (ouais je voulais innover un peu)

Voici donc** LE** chapitre le plus triste de cette ff. Merci à Morgane de m'avoir fait rendre ce chapitre plus triste qu'avant (s'pas ma faute!)

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 34: Séparation.**

Lorsque le réveil sonna, aucun des deux ne voulut parler. Juste… profiter du peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient avant de rejoindre Porter à l'aéroport. Ils se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent comme si rien n'allait les séparer. Seulement, la sonnerie du téléphone d'Olivia le fit.

O - Oui?

_Po - C'est moi. Tu es prête?_

O - On va dire ça comme ça.

_Po - Je suis déjà à l'aéroport. J'attends pour les billets. Le rendez vous est fixé à 9h porte 4._

O - On sera là.

Elle raccrocha avant de voir Elliot revenir avec un Mathis tout ensommeillé.

O - Salut mon chat.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il posa sa tête sur son épaule, son pouce gauche dans la bouche et sa peluche dans l'autre main. Elliot les laissa tous les deux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin de ce petit moment rien qu'à eux avant de partir. Il en profita pour préparer le café. Elle réapparut.

El - Du café?

O - Avec joie.

Elle repassa le petit à Elliot.

O - A quelle heure arrive Casey?

El - 8h30.

O - Vous avez trouvé un arrangement?

El - On va le garder à tour de rôle. J'ai deux semaines de vacances. Ensuite, c'est Casey qui le prendra dans la journée durant une semaine. Enfin…c'est Maureen qui s'en occupera.

O - Ça nous mène jusqu'à mi juillet! J'espère…

El - On trouvera toujours une solution. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

O - Ouais. Bon, je vais aller me préparer.

El - Okay. Je m'occupe du petit.

Chacun vaqua à ses occupations lorsque l'interphone sonna.

El - Oui?

_Ca - C'est la baby sitter._

El - C'est ouvert. / Mon ange, Casey est là!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ca - Salut.

El - Salut. Comment vas?

Ca - Bien et toi?

El - J'ai connu mieux. Tu dis bonjour à tante Casey mon gars!

Ca - Coucou toi.

Elle l'embrassa, le faisant sourire.

Ca - Salut ma belle!

O - Hey Casey.

Ca - Tu es prête?

O - Non! Mais…j'ai pas le choix.

Ca - Vrai.

O - Ça vous dérangerais de…me laisser deux minutes avec mon fils?

El - Pas de soucis. On va charger la voiture.

Ca - Je te suis.

Elle alla sur le balcon et se mit à pleurer.

O - Je te promets que je vais tous faire pour revenir vite mon chat. Je sais que ça être facile pour personne toute cette histoire mais… une fois terminée… on vivra tous les trois: toi, papa et moi. Et ça sera génial, ça je peux te le jurer. Je t'aime Mathis, plus que ma vie et tu vas ma manquer si tu savais!

Elle le serra contre lui et il posa ses mais sur les épaules de sa mère.

O - Allez, tu vas rester avec tata Casey et papa viendra te rejoindre après.

Mat - Maman.

Il lui fit un grand sourire qui la fit fondre. Elle l'embrassa sur le nez avant de prendre le sac à langer de Mathis, prendre sa veste, regarder une dernière fois son appartement et de descendre rejoindre Casey et Elliot devant les voitures.

O - Voila le sac magique.

Ca - Merci.

O - Et ça, ça va avec le sac magique.

Elle embrassa le petit avant de le laisser à Casey.

Ca - Tu fais attention ok?

O - Promis Casey. Bye mon chat.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que Casey ne le mette dans la voiture. Il lui fit un grand sourire et agita les bras avant que la voiture ne démarre. Elle le regarda partir et craqua dans les bras d'Elliot. Il ne dit rien, ne faisant qu'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle le regarda, l'embrassa et monta dans la voiture: direction l'aéroport.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils arrivèrent porte 4 à 8h55.

Po - Olivia, Elliot.

El - Porter.

Po - L'embarquement est prévu pour 9h10...

O - Okay.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit café.

O - Je vais pas y arriver.

El - Olivia, ne recommence pas. Tu l'as déjà fait et…

O - J'ai été prise au dépourvu et je n'ai pas pu dire non. Mais là, j'ai une vie de famille et…

El - Tu le fais pour le bien de notre famille. Je sais que de ne pas le voir pendant plusieurs semaines va être plus que dur pour toi, pour lui aussi. Mais tu as une vie pour récupérer tout ça: notre vie!

O - T'as raison.

Ils finirent leur café avant de se retrouver devant la porte de l'embarquement.

Po - Je t'attends dans l'avion.

O - J'arrive.

Po - Elliot… je suppose qu'on se parlera dès demain.

El - Oui! Faites attention à elle!

Po - J'en fais la promesse!

Il embarqua et les laissa se dire au revoir.

El - Tu fais attention à toi.

O - Mais…

El - J'ai pas confiance en lui!

O - J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

El - Promets moi autre chose!

O - Quoi?

El - Quand tout sera fini, qu'il n'y aura que toi et moi… et Mathis…le boulot…mes enfants…

O - Elliot!

El - Promets moi que…tu réfléchiras à ce que je t'ai dis.

O - A savoir?

El - Un mariage et des enfants… enfin d'autres parce qu'on est rodé mais…

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

O - J'ai déjà dis oui mais…Je t'en refais la promesse solennelle, Elliot Jeremy Stabler!

El - Je t'aime Liv.

O - Moi aussi El!

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, devant finalement se séparer pour qu'elle puisse partir. Elle commença à se s'éloigner de lui et partir quand elle revint et se colla à lui.

O - J'y vais plus.

El - Quoi?

O - Je veux plus y aller. Je reste avec toi et Mathis, comme une famille. Je reprends le boulot demain matin et…j'appelle Cragen.

Elle alla pour sortir son téléphone.

El - Olivia.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne le fit que quand il prit son téléphone dans ses mains.

El - Il t'attend.

O - Mais…

El - Tu dois y aller. On a pas le choix. C'est… triste et…

Il se remit à pleurer en la prenant dans ses bras.

El - Mais tu dois y aller.

Il resserra son étreinte en disant ça. Elle eut un petit sourire.

O - T'es ultra convainquant mon cœur, tu n'imagines même pas!

El - Je sais.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que le dernier rappel du vol ne les ramène à la réalité.

O - Dis moi de rester et je le ferrais. Mais retiens moi je t'en pris.

El - Je le veux plus que tout mon ange mais…

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et prit une profonde inspiration. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis déposa un baiser tendre et sincère sur ses lèvres.

El - Vas y avant que je ne change d'avis.

O - Elliot…

El - S'il te plait mon ange!

Elle vit dans son regard qu'elle devait le faire. Malgré le fait qu'elle voulait rester avec eux, c'est elle qui avait dit oui. Pas question de se dégonfler maintenant. Elle puisa une dernière fois de la force dans le regard de son futur, l'embrassa et lui murmura de nombreux « je t'aime » avant de se décider à se séparer de lui et de se dirigea vers l'hôtesse. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, des larmes pleins les yeux et de grands sourires avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'avion.

* * *

C'trop triste... j'suis douée quand même je trouve nan?


	35. Chapter 35: Retour dans l'arène

Salut tout le monde

Me voilà de retour après une semaine. Je suis en galère d'Internet et de PC donc... je squatte celui de ma sista pour vous mettre la suite de Paternité...s

**Disclamer: aucun personnage, si ce n'est Mathis, n'est de moi.**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 35: Retour dans l'arène.**

Durant les deux premiers jours, Olivia eut le droit à un briefing complet des équipes en place avant d'être replongée dans le grand bain et de retourner au près de T Bones et Hope. Après une journée d'observation et de confiance plus ou moins retrouvée, elle se dirigea vers un bâtiment, passa les sécurités et s'installa.

Elle alluma l'ordinateur et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

O - Coucou mon chat!

_El - Regarde Mat, c'est maman! Dis coucou maman!_

_Mat - MAMA MAMA MAMAN!_

Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler.

_El - Salut mon ange._

O - Hey.

_El - Comment ça se passe?_

O - Tu sais…

_El - Je sais. Je veux savoir comment tu vas!_

O - Un peu rude. Mais ça va aller, je te le promets.

_El - Ça c'est ma Liv._

O - C'est quoi ce pyjama?

_El - Tu l'aimes?_

O - C'est écrit quoi?

_El - Ma maman est Olivia « Bad ass » Benson!_

O - T'as pas osé?

_El - C'est John!_

O - J'aurais dû m'en douter. Embrassez les pour moi!

_El - Ça sera fait._

O - Je vous aime.

_El - Nous aussi Liv. Bye maman!_

_Mat - Maman!_

O - Salut mon chat. Bye mon cœur.

_El - Bye._

Ils se sourirent avant que l'écran ne se coupe. Elle resta un instant à pleurer, seule dans une salle, devant un écran noir.

Po - Je peux?

O - …

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assied.

Po - Ça va?

O - Ouais. Juste que c'est…dur de ne pas les avoir près de moi.

Po - Je me doute.

O - Mais je vais y arriver.

Po - J'en doute pas.

O - Des nouvelles?

Po - Pas plus depuis que tu es arrivée. Vas falloir aller à la pêche!

O - C'est parti.

Elle quitta le bureau et rentra « chez elle ». Elle entra dans sa chambre et sortit une photo de son sac. C'était une photo d'Elliot et Mathis, prise quelque jours avant son départ.

? - Je peux?

O - Oui, bien sûr Hope.

Hope - Wow! Tu le connais?

O - On va dire oui!

Hope - C'est ton mec?

O - C'est… plus compliqué.

Hope - Et le bout de chou c'est…

O - Mon fils!

Hope - Comment c'est arrivé?

O - Tu veux un dessin?

Hope - Tu vois ce que je veux dire Perséphone.

O - Un peu après la dernière fois, on m'a racheté une conduite et j'ai pu repartir à zéro. Un soir j'ai rencontré cet homme et… après plusieurs nuits… je suis tombée enceinte. On a commencé à construire quelque chose avec le petit. Mais…je n'ai pas pour autant voulu arrêter mon combat… le notre… alors, j'ai recommencé à manifester et tout le reste. On m'a attrapé et on m'a renvoyé ici.

Hope - Le petit vit avec son père?

O - Pour le moment oui. Mas je ne te cache pas que…j'ai envie de les retrouver!

Hope - Je me doute. Fais moi confiance… d'ici la fin Juillet, tout sera fini et tu pourras les retrouver!

Olivia comprit qu'elle venait d'obtenir une information capitale.

O - J'espère vraiment!

Hope lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la chambre.

Hope - Au fait, comment il s'appelle? Ton fils...

O - Alex.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux semaines suivantes, Elliot n'eut aucunes nouvelles. Hormis le fait que Porter lui disait que tout allait bien et qu'elle était sur le terrain en train de récolter des informations capitales, rien de plus. Il était comme un fou. Impossible de communiquer avec elle, ne serait ce qu'entendre sa voix, pour son bien et surtout celui de leur fils. Il commençait à ressentir l'absence de sa mère et pleurait le soir en appelant sa maman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Po - Prête pour le débrief?

O - Laisse moi 10 minutes avec eux!

Po - Olivia.

O - Dean, j'en ai besoin! Je tiens plus. Et c'est pas les photos ou les objets qui vont me faire tenir bien longtemps. J'ai besoin de les voir et de leur parler.

Il soupira avant de la regarder.

Po - 10 minutes.

O - Merci!

Elle se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Mathis, mon chéri s'il te plait, calme toi.

Mat - MAMAN…

El - Je sais que maman te manque et à moi aussi mais on a pas le choix.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas le caprice. Elliot commença à tourner en rond avec le petit quand il entendit un bruit venir de son ordinateur.

El - DIEU SOIT LOUER!

Il s'assied en face de l'écran.

El - Regarde mon chéri, c'est maman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Olivia à la seconde où elle vit ses deux hommes apparaître à l'écran.

_El - Regarde mon chéri, c'est maman._

O - Coucou mon chat.

Il continua de pleurer un peu avant de se calmer en entendant Olivia parler.

O - Pourquoi ce gros caprice mon petit amour?

_Mat - Maman…_

O - Je suis là mon bébé.

Elle posa sa main sur l'écran, incitant Mathis à faire de même. Il posa sa main sur l'écran avant de sourire.

O - Ce que c'est bon de vous voir.

_El - Ce que c'est bon t'entendre ta voix. Si tu savais ce que tu nous manques!_

O - Je sais. Vous aussi vous me manquez mais…j'avais pas le choix et…c'était dur pour moi aussi.

_El - Je sais._

O - Alors dis moi… minute…qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vos cheveux?

Il se mit à rire avant de passer ses mains sur les cheveux de Mathis.

_El - On est passé chez Kathy hier et… elle s'ennuyait alors… elle a commencé par moi et comme le petit semblait aimer, on l'a rafraîchit aussi! _

Elle posa la main sur son cœur.

_El - Quoi? Tu m'en veux? Liv, je savais pas que…_

O - C'est pas ça…c'est juste… qu'il te ressemble comme ça. Les cheveux, les yeux… le caractère…

_El - Ouais! Ça c'est clair! Il a du mal en ce moment._

O - J'suis désolée.

_El - Pas besoin._

O - Il s'est endormi?

_El - Ta voix l'a bercé._

O - Si tu savais ce que je vous aime.

_El - Nous aussi mon ange. Le prend pas mal mais… t'as une mine affreuse._

O - Je sais. Ça a pas été de tout repos. Ça commence à bien se débloquer et…je m'en veux.

_El - C'est pas toi! On le savait et il fallait bien que ça arrive alors…_

O - Ouais. Je donnerais tout pour être avec vous à cette instant précis.

_El - On est trois alors!_

Des petits coups raisonnèrent à la porte.

O - J'arrive. Je dois y aller: le débriefing.

_El - Je sais. Je vais le recoucher et je vais pas tarder non plus._

O - Je t'aime.

_El - Moi aussi. Bye maman!_

O - Bye mes amours!

Ils s'envoyèrent un baiser avant de fermer la conversation. Elle se reprit avant de faire face à un long débriefing avec les Fédéraux.

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est triste et bla bla bla... mais de mémoire, le prochain devrait vous plaire... hein Morgane? ^^


	36. Chapter 36: Les points sur les i

Hello kiddos.

La forme? Bon alors voici le chapitre que TOUT le monde attend depuis le départ d'Olivia. Un gros Big Up à Morgane (je sais que tu kiffes ce chap "Coup de Balais"!! ^^)

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 36: Les points sur les « i ».**

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'Olivia était en infiltration. Hormis deux semaines auparavant, elle avait toujours pu parler à Elliot et même raconter une ou deux histoires à leur fils et ainsi l'endormir.

Un soir, alors qu'elle revoyait des détails avec Porter, ce dernier se montra assez opportuniste envers elle.

Po - Tu as l'air tendu.

O - Tu crois? Ça fait un mois que je suis ici, loin de mon fils et mon homme et au milieu de tout ça. Y'a des raisons nan?

Po - Tu devrais te détendre.

Il commença à lui masser les épaules. Bien qu'elle voulait résister dans un premier temps, elle se laissa faire, Porter faisant évacuer la pression. Tout aurait être plus simple si il n'avait pas commencer à déposer un puis deux et trois baisers dans son cou. Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui fit face.

O - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Po - Je te permets de te relaxer!

O - En m'embrassant?

Po - Entre autre…

Il se pencha vers elle avant qu'elle ne le repousse.

O - N'y pense même pas!

Po - Aller, laisse toi aller!

O - Dean.

Po - On est là, tous les deux…seuls…tu te souviens comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois?

O - Oui!

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

Po - Et comment?

O - On s'est embrassé, on a couché ensemble…

Po - Hum hum…

Il se rapprocha encore plus.

O - Et tu as été un vrai connard!

Po - Pardon?

O - Tu m'as abandonné alors que j'attendais un enfant de toi. Tu veux que je te rappelle tout ce que tu m'as dit ou c'est bon.

Po - C'était il y a près de 2 ans. J'ai changé. J'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait marcher. On a un fils ensemble…autant lui donner tout ce qu'un père doit…

Il reçu une gifle en plein milieu de la joue droite.

Po - Mais qu'est-ce que…

O - Ça, c'était de ma part.

Il reçu une deuxième gifle.

O - Et celle là, de la part d'Elliot.

Po - Olivia…

O - Je vais être le PLUS CLAIR possible: il n'y a rien et il n'y aura plus JAMAIS rien entre nous deux. Nos rapports sont strictement professionnels: rien de plus, rien de moins. C'était une nuit… qui a eu des conséquences. J'y ai fait face et toi tu m'as… tu NOUS as tourné le dos. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un fils… et je l'ai avec Elliot. Je l'aime, il m'aime et c'est lui qui élève Mathis. Ouvre les yeux Dean.

Po - Mais…

O - Rien du tout. Je vais me marier avec El et avoir d'autre enfants avec lui. On est déjà une famille, on le sera encore plus d'ici peu. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi d'être éloigner d'eux alors si tu en rajoutes, j'y arriverais plus! Alors, toi et moi… tu oublies!

Elle prit sa veste et rentra. Sur le chemin elle tenta de se calmer mais impossible. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_El - Allô?_

O - Ce que c'est bon d'entendre ta voix.

_El - Liv? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ça va pas? Il s'est passé quelque chose?_

O - Relaxe. Je suis juste énervée et j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix.

_El - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

O - C'est… Porter.

_El - …_

O - Il a tenté quelque chose et ça m'a pas plus!

_El - …_

O - El?

_El - Je vais le tuer!_

O - Elliot, s'il te plait

_El - Je savais que je pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Avec son sourire hypocrite…_

O - ELLIOT! J'ai réglé la situation, tout est en ordre!

_El - N'empêche…_

O - Je t'accorde que tu avais raison. Mais je nous ai venger.

_El - Tu l'as giflé?_

O - Deux fois. Y'a pas que toi qui à le droit de frapper un agent Fédéral. L'aller, de ma part, le retour de la tienne. J'ai mis les point sur les « i » et je lui ai dit que toi et moi, on allait se marier et avoir d'autre enfants ensemble… y'a plus rien à craindre! Au pire je porte plainte pour harcèlement… ça le calmera.

_El - Possible._

O - Je dois y aller.

_El - Merci._

O - Pourquoi?

_El - Pour me l'avoir dit._

O - On doit être honnête l'un envers l'autre… c'est un des piliers du mariage nan?

_El - Je t'aime._

O - Moi aussi.

Elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En plein milieu de la nuit, il fût réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Po - Hum… A…Allo?

_? - NAN MAIS POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENEZ???_

Po - Je…Elliot?

_El - Qui d'autre? Mais franchement, vous êtes un espèce de…_

Po - Les nouvelles vont vites!

_El - Et comment! Mais pour qui…_

Po - Ça va, j'ai compris.

_El - Oh que nan. Vous avez de la chance que je sois à New York parce que sinon, vous seriez encastré dans un mur! Ça ne vous a pas suffit de me séparer de Liv, il a fallut que vous tentiez quelque chose._

Po - Écoutez je…

_El - Je vais être très clair: si d'ici la fin de l'infiltration, un autre incident de ce genre se passe… je dépose plainte pour harcèlement moral envers ma famille et harcèlement sexuel envers ma femme. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?_

Po - Très!

_El - Parfait! Sur ce, passez le bonjour à MA femme et dites lui que son fils et son mari l'aime! Et si vous ne le faites pas…_

Po - Elle vous le dira et…j'ai compris!

_El - Bien. Bonne nuit Dean!_

* * *

Ah trop fort, j'adore relire ce chapitre, il me fait toujours autant sourire... ^^


	37. Chapter 37: Le plan

Bonsoir bonsoir

Oui bon je sais qu'il est relativement très tard mais... j'avais zappé qu'on était dimanche et que je devais publier. Oui je sais, c'est pas bien mais...j'ai glandé tout le week end et ça fait TROP DU BIEN! Bref, revenons à ma ff!

**WARNING: ON ENTRE DANS LES 5 DERNIERS CHAPITRES DE CETTE FF** (oui je sais, c'est triste!) Bref, attention: à partir de maintenant, ça devient intense et c'est un style dans lequel je ne m'étais pas essayé avant donc...

**Disclamer**: rien ne m'appartient. Sauf Mathis of course!

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 37: Le plan.**

T Bones - Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire: on y va normalement comme si c'était une simple manif. On s'éclipsera en plein milieu pour préparer le feu d'artifice.

O - Tu as prévu une diversion?

T Bones - Je pense qu'il va falloir que l'un d'entre se mette en avant et se fasse arrêter. Mais dès que tout sera fini, on ferra libérer la personne.

Hope - Qui?

T Bones - Vous avez le choix mesdames!

Olivia et Hope se regardèrent.

O - Je le ferrais.

T Bones - Tu es sûre Perséphone?

O - Oui. Après tout, c'est votre plan depuis la début et Hope est ton bras droit. Tu auras besoin d'elle si ça se passe mal. Moi je serais pas d'une grande utilité à l'intérieur.

T Bones - Tu es d'une grande aide Perséphone. À l'intérieur ou pas… tu nous aides beaucoup.

O - Merci T Bones.

Hope - Ton fils serait fier de toi.

O - J'espère bien.

T Bones - Bon, avec Hope, on va revoir deux choses et on ira se coucher.

O - Je vais prendre un peu l'air, passer devant le lieu du rendez vous et essayer de voir ce que je pourrais faire demain.

T Bones - Parfait! À demain!

O - A demain!

Elle quitta la maison et se rendit au lieu dit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po - Tu as des infos?

O - Tout est prêt pour demain. Mais va falloir que tu interviennes.

Po - Comment ça?

O - Il faut une diversion et c'est moi qui vais la créer. Mais il va falloir qu'on m'arrête. Le mieux serait que ce soit toi. Comme ça, une fois hors de leur vue, on pourra intervenir au plus vite avant l'explosion.

Po - Ok. J'en parlerais au shérif. Tu es prête?

O - C'est demain ou jamais.

Po - Oui. Tu y arriveras.

O - J'espère bien. J'voudrais juste que…pouvoir appeler Elliot avant.

Po - Quoi?

O - Si il arrive quoique ce soit demain…

Po - Tout ira bien.

O - Mais il y a toujours une part d'inconnu. Je ne peux pas prendre un si grand risque sans lui avoir parler avant.

Po - Je serais au parc pour 6h.

O - Merci Dean.

Po - Repose toi. T'en as besoin!

O - Ouais merci.

Elle retourna chez elle, souhaita une bonne nuit à Hope et T Bones avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha et prit la photo d'Elliot et Mathis. Elle se mit à pleurer avant de prier pour que tout se finisse bien et qu'elle retrouve une vie normal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les différents réveils sonnèrent dans la maison. Tous se saluèrent et prirent un café. Olivia s'excusa. Elle partit faire un footing, en repensant à son rôle dans cette affaire. Une fois arrivée au parc, à l'écart des joggers matinaux, elle vit Porter arriver, habillé en policier local.

O - Tu portes l'uniforme?

Po - Y'a pas que toi. Enfin toi c'est plus pour les cérémonies officielles mais… ils ont accepté pour l'arrestation.

O - Déjà un point à rayer de la liste.

Po - Ils sont déjà prêt?

O - Oui.

Po - Tiens.

Il lui tendit son téléphone et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_? - U.S.V bureau de l'Inspecteur Stabler._

O - Depuis quand tu réponds à la place de El?

_? - LIV?_

O - En personne Munch.

_Mu - Bon sang ce que c'est bon de t'entendre._

O - Merci. Bizarrement toi aussi tonton.

_Mu - Je le prends comme un compliment. Tout va bien?_

O - Je…tu sais que j'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

_Mu - Je sais. Mais si… une seconde. Regardez qui voilà: la plus jeune future recrue de notre unité. Salut Mathis._

Le cœur d'Olivia se serra en entendant Munch parler à son fils.

_Mu - Viens par là mon grand. Tiens, écoute un peu ça. Vas y, j'ai mis le haut parleur._

O - Bonjour mon chat!

_Mat - MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

O - C'est moi mon ange.

_Mu - Bon, je l'embarque et je te laisse avec El._

O - Merci tonton. Au revoir mon chéri.

_Mat - Voi maman._

_El - Salut ma beauté._

O - Il sait dire d'autre mots?

_El - Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour._

O - Désolée. Bonjour chéri. Alors?

_El - Il suit un entraînement intensif… à force de lui lire des histoires et de m'entendre répéter les même mots quand on se parle via web cam._

O - Je vois. C'est super. J'aurais tant voulu être là.

_El - T'en fais pas. Tu seras là quand il parlera pour de bon._

O - …

_El - Liv? Olivia, ma puce…_

O - Faut que je te dise quelque chose.

_El - J'écoute. _

O - Je…ma mission devrait se finir dans quelque heures!

_El - VRAIMENT? Mais c'est génial tout ça. On va pouvoir…_

O - Elliot.

_El - Quoi?_

O - Il…il y a un risque que les choses tournent mal.

_El - Non. Tout se passera bien._

O - Écoute moi. Il devrait y avoir une explosion.

_El - NAN!_

O - Si tout se passe comme prévu, on se verra bientôt mais…

_El - Pas de mais. Tu vas rentrer et…_

O - Si il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je veux que…

_El - Ne commences pas…_

O - Que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout et que…

_El - Liv je t'en pris…_

O - Et que toi et Mathis vous êtes ma raison de vivre, la raison qui m'a poussé à faire ça pour nous construire une vie meilleure.

_El - Il est hors de question que tu ne rentres pas et qu'on ne se marie pas. Tu m'as fait une promesse._

O - Et je ferrais tout pour la tenir. Il fallait juste que… tu sois au courant de tous les paramètres pour que si… je dois y aller.

_El - Olivia._

O - Je t'aime d'accord. Toi et Mathis je vous aime.

_El - Nous aussi mon ange._

O - Bye Elliot.

_El - Bye… _

Elle raccrocha, des larmes pleins les yeux et un pincement au cœur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors qu'elle venait de raccrocher, il s'assied et se mit à pleurer. Munch le remarqua et se rapprocha.

Mu - Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

El - …

Mu - Elliot, parle moi.

El - Il…je…

Mu - Calme toi. Reprends ta respiration et parle moi.

El - La mission d'Olivia est presque terminée.

Mu - C'est cool. Après son retour vous pourrez…

El - Il y a des risques John.

Mu - Revivre ensemble et… quels risques?

El - D'après ce qu'elle a pu me dire, il devrait y avoir une explosion et elle sera peut être…

Mu - Non! Elle n'y sera pas.

El - Mais…

Mu - Elle sera loin de cette explosion, en train de préparer son retour à la maison!

El - Je sais plus Munch.

Mu - Moi je le sais. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime et vous avez « la mini tornade Mathis Benson » ensemble. Elle ferra tout pour vous revoir.

El - Merci oncle John!

Mu - De rien. Allez, rentre chez toi, passe du temps avec tous tes enfants et dès que tu as des news, tu me tiens au courant. Vu?

El - Mais…

Mu - C'est un ordre inspecteur.

El - A vos ordres Sergent!

Il se leva, prit Mathis avant de serrer la main de Munch et de quitter l'U.S.V.

Cr - Où est Elliot?

Mu - Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui Don.

Cr - Quoi? Mais…

Mu - T'en fais pas… tu comprendras bien assez tôt!!!

* * *

Super Tonton John le RETOUR!!! MMMWWWAAA ^^


	38. Chapter 38: Tout s'accélère

salut tout le monde les gens.

Alors voilà la suite de cette FF.

**WARNING: Y'A DU LANGAGE ASSEZ FAMILLIER ET DE LA VIOLENCE DONC... VOUS ETES PREVENUS!!!**

**Disclamer:....**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 38: Tout s'accélère.**

Une fois après avoir fait un dernier point avec Porter, elle rentra, se doucha et mit au point les derniers détails avec ses « amis » bio terroristes. Ils se mirent en route et sur tout le trajet, elle avait sa main sur la croix qu'Elliot lui avait donné.

T Bones - On y est. Tout le monde est prêt?

Hope - Prête.

T Bones - Perséphone?

O - …

T Bones - Perséphone?

O - Allons y!

Ils sortirent de la voiture avec des pancartes et un sac à dos pour T Bones, renfermant les engins explosifs.

O - On se voit tout à l'heure?

T Bones - Avec joie!

Ils commencèrent à manifester. Un regard entre T Bones et Olivia fut le signal. Elle regarda Porter.

O - Vous n'êtes que des hypocrites! On sait tous que vous mentez et que malgré vos belles paroles, tous ces tests sont fait sur des animaux. Vous détruisez des forêts entières pour construire des centre commerciaux et autre structures inutiles. Vous n'êtes que des terroristes!!

Po - Ça suffit maintenant. J'vous embraque.

O - Lâchez moi espèce de sale type.

Po - Je suis désolé Olivia.

Il dût la gifler afin de rendre les choses plus crédibles. Il lui mit les menottes et la fit entrer dans la voiture. Elle regarda T Bones et Hope entrer dans le bâtiment.

Po - Alors?

O - Ils sont à l'intérieur.

Po - A nous de jouer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il gara la voiture, dé menotta Olivia et reçu une gifle.

Po - Mais…

O - Mieux vaut moi qu'Elliot!

Po - …

O - Les renforts sont là?

Po - Postés à chaque étage. Ils n'attendent que nous.

Il lui donna son arme et sa plaque.

O - Allons y.

Ils entrèrent par les portes de derrières et communiquèrent par radio émetteur.

O - D'après le mouchard, ils sont au 21ème.

Po - Équipe 3, vous confirmez?

_Équipe 3 - Affirmatif._

O - C'est par là qu'ils vont vouloir s'échapper. Ils se rapprochent du toit pour prendre la fuite plus rapidement.

Po - Dans ce cas, une équipe va les enfumer et les forcer à se rendre sur le toit. On aura plus qu'à les cueillir.

O - Ok.

Po - Équipe 3, à mon signal vous les enfumerez. Laissez nous juste le temps de nous mettre en position.

_Équipe 3 - Copy!_

Ils montèrent par l'ascenseur de secours et se retrouvèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble.

O - S'ils sortent, ça sera par cette porte.

Po - Okay. Équipe 4 et 5 en position. Équipe 3: envoyer la sauce.

_Équipe 3 - C'est partit._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T Bones - Hope, tout est en place?

Hope - Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à…

Ils entendirent des bruits puis des expositions et enfin virent de la fumée.

T Bones - Et merde, c'est un piège. Faut qu'on se barre d'ici.

Hope - Les escaliers pour aller au toit ça sera plus rapide.

Ils grimpèrent les quatre derniers étages relativement vite et une fois sur le toit, ils se mirent à tousser.

Hope - Faut qu'on trouve une solution et vite.

? - J'en ai peut être une!

T Bones / Hope - PERSEPHONE?

O - En personne.

Hope - Mais…

O - J'vous expliquerais plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai une voiture qui nous attend en bas. On peut filer d'ici et faire sauter le bâtiment en étant en sécurité.

T Bones - Et ce flic qui…

O - Un tocard de première. Un petit numéro de charme et je l'ai assommé.

T Bones - On y va.

Elle fit un signe discret à Porter de les laisser partir par les escaliers extérieurs. Ils commencèrent à descendre sans que personne ne se soit fait remarquer. Pourtant, à quelque étage de la fin, T Bones remarqua des snipper et des flics un peu partout.

T Bones - Espèce de salope. C'EST UN PIEGE!

Il sortit son arme et tira en direction d'Olivia.

O - Police!!

Il commença à descendre avant de casser une vitre et de se retrouver dans le bâtiment. Olivia écarta Hope, appela Porter en renfort avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

O - T Bones, c'est terminé. Rends toi et ta peine de prison sera allégée.

Il se tenait en face d'elle, son arme pointée sur elle. Elle se mit dans la même position que lui.

T Bones - T'es flic?

O - Depuis un bail ouais.

T Bones - Pourquoi?

O - C'est compliqué. Écoute moi, si on s'en sort tous indemne, je parlerais pour toi.

T Bones - Pourquoi tu ferrais ça?

O - Parce que si tu fais le con et qu'il m'arrive quelque chose: d'une, t'en prends perpète. De deux, mon agent de liaison te démolira. Et de trois, mon mari te finira en te torturant… et à ce moment là, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir considéré ma proposition.

Il se mit à trembler.

O - Tu n'es pas un assassin. Un écologiste radical, sans doute. Mais tu défends tes idéaux et tu le fais bien. Si bien que tu m'as convaincue à plusieurs reprises et qu'à chaque fois ce sont les fédéraux qui m'ont remis en scelle. Ne fait pas cette erreur. Pose ton arme, pose le détonateur. On sort de là tous les deux en vie et je parle en ta faveur.

T Bones - …

O - T Bones, plus tu laisses passer du temps et plus il y a de chances pour qu'ils t'attendent à la sortie, armes aux poings.

Il baissa son arme.

O - Bien. Maintenant, mets toi à genoux.

Il s'exécuta. Elle lui passa les menottes et commença à descendre.

O - Dean, il n'est pas armé. Tout va bien et…

Un coup de feu se fit entendre et Olivia cria.

_Po - Olivia? Olivia? ON FONCE!!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

? - Tu n'as rien?

T Bones - Ça va merci Hope.

Il prit l'arme d'Hope et la pointa sur Olivia qui était au sol, en train de se tenir le bras.

T Bones - Vous les flics, y a toujours un moment où vous faites un truc de trop. Toi, ça a été de me faire confiance…

Il ramassa son arme et sa plaque.

T Bones - Inspecteur Olivia Benson, U.S.V de Manhattan. T'en as fait du chemin…

O - Si tu savais.

Hope - Pourquoi nous? Pourquoi toi?

O - C'était pas prévu.

T Bones - Explique toi!

Il s'énerva, la frappa au visage et appuya sur sa blessure au bras.

T Bones - ALORS?

O - J'ai…j'enquêtais sur une affaire de viol. La victime était une des votre. Du coup, les fédéraux m'ont impliqué et je me suis faite passer pour Perséphone James, une femme que personne n'avait jamais vu.

Hope - Toutes tes sorties s'étaient pour nous balancer?

O - Entre autre.

T Bones - Quoi d'autre?

O - Je…

T Bones - PARLE!!

O - J'ai gardé le contact avec mon mari et mon fils durant toute mon infiltration. Je leur parlais régulièrement et c'est aussi pour ça que je sortais souvent.

T Bones - J'espère que tu leur as fait tes adieux?

O - Ce matin pendant mon jogging.

T Bones - Super. Ravi de t'avoir rencontrer Olivia.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope - T BONES!!!

T Bones - Espèce de…

Po - La ferme! Bouclez les!

Ils menottèrent les deux terroristes pendant que Porter se dirigeait vers Olivia.

Po - Tu vas bien?

O - Le paradis si tu savais!

Po - Allez, on y va.

Il l'aida à sortir du bâtiment et alors que tout le monde se demandait ce qui se passait, une explosion retentit, ce qui fit se jeter tout le monde à terre.

Po - Espèce d'enfoiré.

Porter se jeta sur T Bones et récupéra le détonateur.

T Bones - Petit cadeau pour votre fliquette!

Il le frappa avant qu'on ne l'embarque.

Po - Olivia? Olivia?

Il la secoua mais aucune réponse. Il vit alors du sang…

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine!!! MMMWWWWAAAAA c'est sadique, je sais mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime!! ^^


	39. Chapter 39: Inquiétudes

Hello

Alors voilà, je publie maintenant. Déjà parce que ça fait 1 semaine et que je vous ai laissé dans le doute et l'attente! (Je m'aime!) Et deux, j'aurais pas le temps demain et si je vous faisais attendre jusque lundi soir, on serait venu me tuer! Donc voila...

**WARNING:** Avec le chapitre du jour, il ne reste que **3 chapitres** (ça sent la fin).

**Disclamer: ... J'ai créé les deux journalistes et les médecins!**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 39: Inquiétudes.**

Liz - Non, c'est pas juste.

El - La vie est injuste Liz!

Liz - Mais quand même. Pourquoi…

_TV - Flash spécial. Nous interrompons notre programme et partons en Oregon où semble t il, une manifestation écologiste a mal tourner. Phil, vous m'entendez?_

_TV Phil - Oui Tom. En effet, ici c'est de la folie. Une simple manifestation s'est vite transformée en un théâtre grandeur nature. D'après nos sources, le F.B.I travaillait sur cette affaire. Les responsables ont été arrêtés quand une explosion a endommagé une partie du bâtiment qui se trouve derrière moi. _

_TV Tom - Avez-vous plus d'informations? Si il y a des victimes?_

_TV Phil - Miraculeusement, il n'y a eu aucune victime mais on parle de blessés assez grave du côté de la police. _

_TV Tom - Savez-vous si…_

El - NON!

Elliot se précipita sur l'écran.

Mo - Papa? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

El - Porter!

Kat - Quoi?

El - Ce type, c'est Porter et…

Il se mit à hurler et à pleurer. Maureen se précipita sur lui.

Mo - Papa, calme toi. Qu'est-ce qui…

Il passa ses doigts sur l'écran.

Mo - Papa, s'il te plait…

El - L'ambulance…

Dick - Oui, ils emmènent les victimes à l'hôpital. Mais…

El - C'est Liv!

Les enfants se regardèrent et s'assirent tous près de leur peur.

Liz - T'es sûr que…

El - Avant qu'elle ne parte…je…c'est son bracelet!

Il se remit à pleurer dans les bras de son aînée.

Mo - Ça va aller papa. Elle va s'en sortir. Pour toi, pour Mathis, pour tout le monde.

Ils se regardèrent tous, priant en silence pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Porter attendait dans la salle d'attente, refusant de se faire soigner tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles d'Olivia.

Po - Porter?

_El - DIS MOI QU'ELLE VA BIEN!_

Po - Elliot…

_El - Ne mens pas!_

Po - Je n'en sais rien. J'attends toujours.

_El - Mais qu'est-ce…_

Po - Tout se passait comme prévu. Au dernier moment, Olivia a décidé de changer le plan.

_El - Et tu n'as…_

Po - Je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire. Finalement, ça se passait bien jusqu'à… ce qu'ils comprennent. Elle a suivit le suspect, l'avait arrêter avant de se faire tirer dessus.

_El - QUOI?_

Po - Blessure au bras gauche mais c'est superficiel. Alors que le type allait… je l'ai touché. On est tous sortit et il a …déclenché l'explosion. Quand…elle était inconsciente… et saignait…

_El - Mais…_

Po - Je suis désolé Elliot, sincèrement mais…

Inf - Agent Porter?

Po - C'est moi. Comment va-t-elle?

Inf - Son état est stationnaire pour le moment. Vous pouvez aller la voir.

Po - Merci. Elliot, t'as entendu ça?

_El - …_

Po - Elliot?

_El - J'ai…_

Po - Je te rappelle quand j'en saurais plus.

_El - …_

Po - A plus tard.

Il raccrocha son téléphone et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Olivia.

Po - Docteur?

Doc - Agent… Porter, vous êtes un proche?

Po - On va dire ça.

Doc - Son bras est en bon état, elle devra faire un peu attention.

Po - Et pour le reste?

Doc - Sa blessure à la tête est aussi superficielle. Le souffle de l'explosion l'a projeté contre une voiture, ce qui a provoqué son état d'inconscience.

Po - Mais pas de séquelles?

Doc - On lui refera des examens dans les trois prochains jours mais…non.

Po - Merci Seigneur.

Doc - Cependant…on a découvert quelque chose qui sera à surveiller durant les prochains mois.

Po - Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po - Salut.

O - Hey!

Po - Comment tu te sens?

O - Groggy et j'ai mal partout.

Po - Félicitations Inspecteur Benson, vous avez mené votre mission à bien!

O - C'est fini?

Po - Oui. Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

O - J'ai…il m'a tiré dessus… et au moment où…

Po - Je lui ai tiré dessus. On est sorti et il a fait sauté le bâtiment. Tu as été projeté contre une voiture…

O - Et me voilà ici.

Po - Exact.

O - Merci.

Po - De rien. J'ai parlé avec ton médecin et…

O - Il te l'a dit?

Po - Oui. Tu le sais depuis quand?

O - Quelque temps.

Po - Tu t'en sortiras. Elliot t'aidera.

Le téléphone de Porter sonna.

Po - Quand on parle du loup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_El - Pour l'amour du ciel Porter, dis moi comment elle va?_

? - Je vais bien, merci mon amour!

_El - … Liv?_

O - En personne. Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre?

_El - Je…_

Il se mit à pleurer.

_El - J'ai eu si peur!_

O - Ben on est deux.

_El - Comment tu te sens?_

O - Un peu dans les vapes. Mais je vais bien. Tous mes examens sont bons et d'ici trois jours, je serais sur pieds.

_El - Si tu savais ce que je t'aime._

O - Moi aussi.

_Mat - Maman…_

_El - Oui c'est maman mon chéri. Tu veux lui parler?_

_Mat - Viiiiiii_

_El - Quittes pas._

O - Coucou mon chat.

_Mat - MAMANNNNNNN_

O - Salut mon amour. Comment tu vas?

Le petit se mit à lui parler dans un langage incompréhensif, sauf pour lui bien sûr.

O - Tu me repasses papa? Au revoir mon chat.

_Mat - Voi maman!_

_El - Re._

O - C'est une vraie pipelette celui là.

_El- M'en parle pas! Le fils de ça mère!_

O - Sympa merci.

_El - De rien. Tu crois que tu seras rentrée pour le 31?_

O - Je ne manquerais les 1 ans de mon fils pour rien au monde.

_El - Génial._

O - Je dois te laisser.

_El - Tu peux me passer Porter?_

O - Euh… oui!

_El - Merci. Bye mon ange_.

O - Bye El. Tiens, il veut de parler.

Po - Ok. Oui. Oui. En effet…mais…d'accord. Parfait. De rien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir même, Elliot arriva à l'U.S.V.

Don - Elliot?

Munch - Dis nous qu'elle n'y était pas. Que c'était pas sa mission…

El - C'était sa mission.

Don - Doux Jésus.

El - Mais elle va bien.

Don - Quoi?

Fin - T'es sérieux?

Munch - Tu lui as parlé?

El - Y a quelque heures. Elle a quelque blessures mais sans importance. Elle sera sur pied d'ici trois jours.

Munch - Pour les autres?

El - Tous en prison avec des peines assez lourdes.

Don - C'est le principal. Tu lui passeras le bonjour pour nous!

El- Avec joie.

* * *

Vous croyez vraiment qu'il aurait pu arriver un truc à Olivia? Mais non voyons. Quoique...quel est le mystère qui entoure son état de santé? A découvrir mais ça...dans le **DERNIER chapitre! **^^


	40. Chapter 40: Retour aux sources

Hey people!

Bon alors voici la suite**. ATTENTION,** c'est l'avant dernier chapitre alors... on prépare les mouchoirs et les reviews!

**Disclamer: Y'A PLUS UNE "PORTER" DANS MON MAGASIN... ah pardon désolée... Euh... rien ne m'appartient au niveau de la série Law and Order SVU, ni même la marque Ecko!**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitres 40: Retour aux sources.**

Quatre jours plus tard, Olivia se trouvait avec Porter dans un des bureaux du F.B.I afin de finir son débriefing et signer tous les papiers officiels.

Po - Te voilà rendu à la vie civile. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à New York et reprendre une vie normal.

O - Ouais. J'ai hâte de les retrouver.

Po - Je savais que tu allais dire ça.

Il lui sourit et ouvrit la porte. Elliot apparu avec un grand sourire.

O - Oh mon Dieu.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra fort, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

O - Dis moi que je rêve!

El - Tu ne rêves pas.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, pour lui prouver que tout était bien réel.

El - Ce que c'est bon d'être avec toi.

O - M'en parle pas. Mais comment…

El - Disons que ton agent de liaison me devait une GROSSE faveur!

O - Tu étais dans le coup?

Po - Coupable. Dis Elliot…

El - Ouais?

Po - On lui dit pour…

El - Oh…euh ouais…ça sera mieux.

O - Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore vous deux?

Porter ouvrit la porte et Elliot fit le reste.

El - Tu peux venir mon chéri.

Mathis entra dans la pièce et quand il vit Olivia, il se mit à courir vers elle.

Mat - MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA!

Elle s'accroupit et le serra le plus fort possible malgré sa blessure.

O - Il marche!

El - Pire: il cavale. Depuis quelque temps déjà.

O - Tu marches mon bébé.

Il la regarda et s'exprima dans son langage à lui, sous le regard attendrit des trois adultes.

O - Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

El - Je voulais que tu le vois faire. Si je te l'avais dit, tu t'en serais voulu. Là, tu l'as vu par toi-même.

Po - Et il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une mère qui s'émerveille devant les exploits de son fils.

O - Tu marches!

El - T'inquiètes pas, le jour où il a marché pour la première fois, on filmait.

O - Comment tu l'as su?

El - Il commençait à vouloir me lâcher les mains quand je le faisais marcher. Tu aurais vu la tête des jumeaux!

O - Je veux bien te croire.

El - Sur ce… Mathis, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit?

Il lui tendit les bras. Il le regarda avec un grand sourire avant de s'avancer vers Elliot.

Mat - PAPA!

O - OH!

Elle posa sa main sur son visage en regardant Elliot et le petit.

O - Il dit « papa »?

El - Entre autre!

O - Mais c'est un vrai petit garçon qu'on a maintenant!

El - Oui. Et un petit garçon a le droit à un premier vrai anniversaire en famille!

O - Je te l'accorde.

El - Alors…

Il se retourna vers Porter qui leur tendit une enveloppe.

Po - J'ai fait du mieux possible.

O - Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Po - Ouvre.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe.

O - Dites moi que je rêve.

El - Du tout!

O - Trois places en premières classe pour faire Oregon - New York et New York - Marseille!

Po - Il lui faut un anniversaire mémorable à votre fils!

O - Merci!

Elle échangea une accolade avec Porter avant d'embrasser Elliot.

O - On rentre quand?

El - Tu veux dire… on part quand?

O - Mais…

El - On fait juste escale à J.F.K avant de repartir.

O - Sérieux?

Po - Ton médecin nous a dit que c'était possible. Tu vas avoir besoin de te reposer mais c'est sans danger.

El - L'avion part dans une heure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po - Nous y voila.

O - Dean je sais pas…

Po - Ne dis rien. On a fait notre boulot et je tiendrais ma part du marché.

O - Merci.

Po - Je t'en pris. Profitez bien de vos vacances!

El - Pas de soucis.

Po - Je…tiens.

O - C'est quoi?

Po - Un petit cadeau pour lui. Je sais que…mais…c'est son premier anniversaire. C'est juste pour marquer le coup.

O - Dans ce cas…j'apprécie.

Po - C'est normal. Bon, je dois vous laisser, on m'attend pour mon débriefing.

O - Courage.

Po - C'est sympa.

El - Porter, je…

Po - Prends soin d'eux. C'est tout ce que je voudrais!

El - Tu as ma parole!

Po - C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Il les salua avant de quitter l'aéroport. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'avion et l'hôtesse les dirigea à leur place.

O - Ok, c'est officiel, je suis en train de rêver.

El - Du tout Liv.

O - On est en première classe!

El - Tu t'attendais à quoi? Classe éco? Jamais!

O - C'est quoi cette faveur qu'il te devait?

El - Malgré le fait que Madame soit une tête de mule, il a prit soin de toi mais sur la fin c'était limite. Il a voulu se faire pardonner aussi.

O - Il l'a très bien fait!

El - Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Les deux vols plus le double décalage horaire, tu risques t'en souffrir pas mal.

Elle lui sourit, embrassa le petit avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Elliot et de s'endormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le changement de vol n'étant qu'une heure après l'atterrissage, ils se promenèrent dans le coin, prenant un peu l'air avant de s'installer dans ce nouvel appareil, toujours en première classe. Ils s'endormirent tous les trois durant la quasi totalité du vol. Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers un personnage trop connu.

O - André!

André - Bonsoir Olivia. Comment allez vous?

O - Ça va mieux que récemment mais…je vais.

André - Parfait. Salut El.

El - Salut André.

André - Et ne serait ce pas le nouveau membre de cette jolie famille qui n'était qu'un tout petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa mère l'an dernier?

O - C'est lui. Voici Mathis. Mon chat, ça c'est Oncle André.

André - Coucou toi. Il ressemble énormément à sa jolie maman.

O - Et a le caractère de son père.

André - Dieu vous garde Olivia.

O - Amen André!

El - Mais…

Elle lui prit la main avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers les bagages puis vers la voiture. Le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon et embrasait le ciel. Olivia regarda le paysage, repensant à ce qu'elle venait de vivre et à ce qu'elle allait vivre. Une fois à la maison, une bonne odeur arriva à leurs narines.

O - Hum… qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé de bon ce soir?

André - Moi rien!

Mat - Mau'en!

Mathis se précipita vers sa grande sœur.

El - Il peut pas garder sa langue celui là!

Dick - Il te ressemble beaucoup papa!

Kat - Tu peux parler Dick.

Mo - C'est un truc de mecs dans cette famille!

El/Dick/ Mat - EH! / EH! / eh!

Mo - Qu'est-ce que je disais!

O - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là?

Dick - Ben y'a un an, tu nous as dis qu'on partirait tous en vacances en France quand Mat aurait grandi.

Mo - Quoi de mieux qu'un anniversaire en famille?

O - Vous êtes…

Elle les prit tous un par un dans ses bras, terminant par Elliot.

O - Merci. Vraiment, pour tout.

Liz - De rien Liv. Maintenant, si tu venais goûter à notre plat?

O - Je vous suis.

Ils s'installèrent à table et dînèrent dans un bonne humeur. Ils se couchèrent de bonne heure.

* * *

Snif, c'est tellement émouvant... Encore un chapitre. Il y a encore des rebondissements qui vous attendent!


	41. Chapter 41: AnniversaireNouveau départ

Hello les gens!

Bon, je vais me lancer dans un grand discours! Un vrai et grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu cette ff, qui ont laissé des commentaires (ou pas).

Un Big Up à Lilou004 pour qui j'ai écrit cette ff à la base (cadeau de crémaillère TRES TRES TRES en retard j'avoue mais c'est l'intention qui compte! ^^)

Un SUPRA Big Up à momo50, mon fidèle Lieutenant sur cette ff! Merci pour tout "_Oncle Balthazar Picsou_"

**Dernier disclamer de cette fanfic: ...**

Enjoy ce dernier chap.

A très vite pour des news ff sur SVU

Love & Kisses (ça faisait longtemps!)

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 41: Anniversaire et nouveau départ.**

Le matin du 31, alors qu'Elliot et Olivia prenaient le temps de se réveiller, ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

El - Entrez.

Tous - Salut.

O - Salut les enfants.

Mo - Désolés de vous dérangez mais… on a trouvé ça devant la porte.

Maureen s'avança avec le petit.

O - Coucou mon chat!

Mat - Maman!

Elle le posa sur le lit et il se jeta sur Olivia.

O - Bon anniversaire mon bébé!

Ils s'installèrent tous sur le lit, profitant d'un petit temps en famille. Ils descendirent et prirent leur petit déjeuner au soleil. Dans l'après midi, Olivia ne se sentait pas très bien et alla s'allonger à l'intérieur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Mon ange?

O - Hey.

El - Tu te sens mieux?

O - Ça peut aller.

El - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

O - La fatigue sûrement.

El - Et avec la chaleur et tes blessures, ça doit pas être évident.

O - Sachant que je viens de me prendre une bonne claque!

El - De quoi tu parles?

O - Notre fils vient d'avoir 1 an!

El - Ah oui, ça!

O - Voilà.

Elle sembla songeuse un instant.

El - Liv, qu'est-ce que tu as?

O - Rien.

El - Je sais quand tu mens Olivia! Et tu le fais, en ce moment même.

O - Je…

El - Dis moi!

O - C'est… c'est pas évident!

Il s'assied sur le lit et lui prit la main.

O - Quand j'étais à l'hôpital…avec Dean on t'a menti… sur mon état de santé.

El - Comment ça?

O - Les médecins m'ont trouvé quelque chose.

El - …

O - C'est pas excessivement grave mais…

El - Tu me fais peur.

O - Ça sera à surveiller dans les prochains temps.

El - Tu sais que… quoiqu'il arrive, je serais à tes côtés!

O - T'as plutôt intérêt!

El - Je te le jure!

O - C'est en parti de ta faute quand même!

El - Moi? Mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui aurais pu te…

Elle l'embrassa et lui sourit.

O - Tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux El!

Il se mit à réfléchir avant de la regarder.

El - Tu…

O - Hum hum!

El - T'es…

O - Je suis enceinte!

El - WOW! Mais c'est…

O - Sûr? Oui! J'avais fait un test et le médecin me l'a confirmé à l'hôpital!

El - Un bébé?

O - Un bébé!

El - Notre mini BensLer?

O - Le notre!

Il se mit à hurler avant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En entendant les cris de leur père, les enfants se dirigèrent vers la chambre et ouvrirent la porte.

Dick - Oups!

Kat - Désolée on voulait pas…

Liz - Mais on a entendu papa crier…

Les deux adultes se regardèrent avant de sourire et de demander aux enfants de s'asseoir.

O - D'abord, merci de vous inquiétez pour nous, c'est assez gratifiant!

Mo - De rien.

El - Dans un second temps, si j'ai crié c'est que…Liv m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réagir.

Dick - C'est quoi?

Kat - Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?

O - Bonne!

El - Excellente même.

O - Voilà c'est ça!

Mo - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Elliot embrassa Olivia.

El - On va être parents!

Tous - QUOI?

El / O - …

Kat - Tu es enceinte?

O - Oui!

Liz - Mais…

O - De deux mois aujourd'hui!

Dick - Mais comment…

O - Le soir des 10 mois de Mathis, on a passé une soirée assez arrosé… qui a eu ses conséquences.

Kat - Un autre Stabler?

El - Et oui!

Mo - Bon alors maintenant qu'on va de nouveau t'appeler papa, je vais pouvoir m'y mettre pour qu'on t'appelle papy!

El - MAUREEN!

Tous se mirent à rigoler, sauf le principal intéressé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir venu, ils dînèrent devant la piscine. Mathis venait de souffler sa première bougie sous les regards émus de ses parents. Ils l'aidèrent à ouvrir ses petits cadeaux, finissant par celui de Porter.

O - Il est pas possible!

C'était un ours en peluche marron, habillé en policier, avec écrit sur le torse « F.B.I ».

El - J'avoue qu'il a fait fort!

O - Tu m'étonnes.

Liz - Bon, alors on va pouvoir manger le gâteau.

Dick - Attendez, il en reste un.

O - Quoi?

Kat - Oui, là.

Olivia regarda la boite et vit qu'il était à son nom.

O - Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore toi?

El - Moi? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?

O - Je sais que c'est toi! J'écoute!

El - C'est juste… je trouvais ça important que tu aies un petit quelque chose pour ses 1 an.

O - Très bien.

Elle ouvrit la boite et s'arrêta de respirer.

El - Elle te plait?

O - Elle est magnifique. Mais…

El - Tu te souviens que tu m'as fait une promesse, avant de partir.

O - Mais…

El - Quoi de plus logique que de te le demander ce soir?

O - Tu es sérieux?

Il se mit à genoux et lui prit la bague des mains.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré, j'ai toujours espéré qu'on finirait ensemble. La vie a voulut qu'on s'aime depuis la première minute. On a vécu des moments assez intenses avec le boulot. Et puis, un jour, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu m'as demandé d'être son père. Et depuis cet instant, on est un couple et une famille unie. Sauf qu'il y a eu, cette dispute et beaucoup de choses sont arrivés. Malgré ton départ, on a réussi à surmonté cette épreuve et aujourd'hui, pour les un ans de notre premier fils, tu m'annonces qu'on en attend un autre d'ici 7 mois. Tu viens de me faire un merveilleux cadeau, à moi de t'en faire un. Olivia Marie Benson, tu es la femme de ma vie, la mère de mes enfants… Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser?

Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête de haut en bas.

O - Oui je le veux.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt et l'embrassa. Les enfants applaudirent et se sourirent. Mathis s'agita aussi sur sa chaise haute.

O - On va se marier.

El - Et on va avoir un bébé!

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de fêter le double évènement, au bord de la piscine, au soleil couchant du Sud de la France!

* * *

Voilà, c'est la F.I.N de cette ff.

A/N: vous aviez trouvé qu'Olivia serait enceinte. Question: j'suis si prévisible ou ça devait se finir comme ça selon vous?

Tcho! ^^


End file.
